Encuentro Fortuito
by Reela
Summary: Remarcado a ser la oveja negra de su familia Ichigo Kurosaki marcha de casa a sus dieciocho años con la alusión de recorrer el mundo. Para su infortunio se ve obligado a regresar a Karakura tras saber las malversaciones ocasionadas por su hermano mayor Kaien, regresara a recuperar la fortuna de su familia. Pero necesitara ayuda y se la iba a proporcionar quien menos se imaginó. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:**

Encuentro Fortuito

**Personajes: **

Kurosaki Ichigo/Kuchiki Rukia

**Resumen:**

Remarcado a ser la oveja negra de su familia Ichigo Kurosaki marcha de casa a sus dieciocho años con la alusión de recorrer el mundo. Para su infortunio se ve obligado a regresar a Karakura tras saber las malversaciones ocasionadas por su hermano mayor Kaien, regresara a recuperar la fortuna de su familia. Pero necesitara ayuda y se la iba a proporcionar quien menos se imaginó.

_**AU/Romance/Ooc/**_

**Bleach** propiedad de Kubo Tite.

Basado en la novela **Un hombre bueno** de Kristin Hardy.

* * *

_**0-o-0- Encuentro Fortuito -0-o-0**_

**Capítulo Primero:**

**-C**reo que deberíamos cancelar la boda, Kaien. Lo siento, pero creo que es lo mejor- en tono sereno, impávido y decisivo. Hizo un brusco gesto de asentimiento. Aunque era una lástima que se lo estuviera diciendo para sí misma Rukia Kuchiki dentro de un ascensor vacio en vez de a la cara del que, pronto se convertiría en su ex prometido. Pensaba decírselo esa misma noche, cenando. Había elegido un restaurante íntimo y tranquilo en el que podrían hablar y en el que no era probable que se pusiera a protestar. El truco era hacerlo en un lugar público. Entretanto pasaría por el apartamento de Kaien en Tokio para recoger sus cosas y evitar así tener que hacerlo después de haber cortado, o que pudiera rajarse en su decisión, puesto que en cuanto Kaien viera que sus cosas habían desaparecido le haría preguntas. Kaien siempre se percataba de las cosas. Sacudió la cabeza con gesto impaciente y se apartó de los ojos un mechón de cabello negro. Tenía veintitrés años, por el amor de dios. Tenía una vida, su propio apartamento, una carrera. Si se estaba replanteando su inminente boda era por algo. Era lo bastante mayor para saber lo que quería. O eso esperaba.

Rukia avanzó por el pasillo hasta la puerta del lujoso piso de Kaien y busco en el bolso las llaves. Se había encaprichado de él a los quince años, cuando ambos vivían en la sencilla pero prospera ciudad de Karakura y él era el niño bonito y carismático del club de campo. Antes de que ocupara su puesto como alto ejecutivo en K.C.C. la empresa que fundara su bisabuelo. Y sí, puede que se hubiera enamorado de él en serio cuando sus vidas volvieran a cruzarse, a la edad de diecinueve, pero en cualquier caso el encaprichamiento no podía constituir base suficiente sobre la cual sostener un matrimonio. Había empezado a tener la sensación de que las cosas no iban bien. No sabría decir qué era exactamente; se trataba más bien de un presentimiento que le decía que si continuaban con la boda, se arrepentiría.

La llave se deslizó dentro de la cerradura con suavidad. Y entonces lo oyó. Un ruido. Un sonoro golpazo dentro de lo que debería ser un piso vacío. Se le erizó la piel. Se inclinó sobre la puerta tratando de centrar la atención. Pasaron los segundos y volvió a oírlo. Esta vez no fue el mismo golpazo de antes, sino que percibió sonido humano. Sin palabras, inarticulado. Un gemido. _Kaien_. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. ¿Se habría caído? Rápidamente abrió la puerta y entró en el recibidor. Justo cuando estaba abriendo la boca para pronunciar su nombre, el sonido se repitió, más fuerte. Y Rukia se paró en seco. No era un gemido de dolor. Eran más bien jadeos de placer. Y lo emitían dos personas. La conmoción la dejó paralizada.

-_Así cariño, así, así, justo ahí_- exclamaba una mujer al ritmo de los golpes.

Rukia avanzó despacio por el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Aunque poco importaba. Era muy probable que ellos no oyeran nada. Estaban inmersos el uno en el otro. Giró el recodo que formaba el pasillo y avanzó en dirección al dormitorio que estaba con la puerta abierta. Allí, de pie junto a la cama con el tobillo de una mujer presionándole el cuello, estaba Kaien, con los hombros desnudos relucientes de sudor. _Esta mujer es ágil_. Parecía haber perfeccionado una postura que Rukia no habría creído posible en un cuerpo humano. Y Kaien parecía estar llegando al clímax con sonidos que ella nunca le había oído.

La vio de pie en el umbral.

-¡RUKIA!- exclamó, parando y soltando a la mujer. Que lanzó un grito en protesta.

Con la cara roja de vergüenza y el martilleo de la sangre en los oídos, Rukia salió de espaldas de la habitación. Lo único que deseaba era salir de allí. Con movimientos frenéticos se llevó la mano derecha a la izquierda, con la intención de sacarse el anillo de compromiso que, de pronto, parecía arder. No quería estar en contacto con nada que tuviera que ver con aquel hombre. Quería largarse.

-¡Rukia espera!- cubriéndose con la bata.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué termines?!

-No es lo que crees, puedo explicártelo.

-¿Qué puedes explicarme según tu?- se giró sobre sus talones y lo miró- ¿Este es el proyecto tan especial con el que has estado tan ocupado últimamente?

-Rukia. No lo hagas. Te quiero.

-Ya lo veo claramente- replicó con amargura, mirando por encima del hombro a la mujer que estaba de pie en el umbral de la habitación, envuelta en la bata de seda verde esmeralda que Kaien le obsequio como recuerdo de Singapur.

-Escucha he cometido un error.

-¡No! La que cometió un error aquí soy yo- la sangre le recorría el cuerpo quemándole como acido de batería. El frio metálico al fin salió de su dedo, con un golpe fuerte lo dejó sobre la consola de la entrada- Me has ahorrado el sufrimiento.

-¿Estas rompiendo conmigo?- la miraba con incredulidad- Nos casamos dentro de un mes.

-No Kaien.

-Rukia no seas así- insistió tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Así como?- mirándolo con descarriamiento la mano que le tendía- ¡No me toques!- al verlo aproximarse. No sabría decir cuál era la expresión de su rostro, pero Kaien retrocedió.

-Rukia, venga, piénsalo un momento. Te arrepentirás si sales así de aquí.

-Lamento informante que estás equivocado. Lo que si lamento es haberme liado contigo.

Mareada como si estuviera dentro de un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla, se giró y se dirigió a la puerta del piso. No sentía los pies sobre el suelo. Tenía un incomodo pitido en los oídos que no cesó ni siquiera mientras bajaba en el ascensor, ni cuando salió al gris y frio día de diciembre. Era media mañana y la vida parecía seguir su curso en la calle. Los coches circulaban con normalidad, había restos de nieve de una tormenta reciente, solo un puñado de peatones poblaba la calle. La mayor parte de la gente estaba trabajando, donde debería de estar ella. Donde debería haber estado Kaien. Rukia caminó acera abajo, no en dirección al metro que la llevaría de vuelta al trabajo, si no en dirección a su casa, su santuario.

Cierto que tenía la intención de romper con él. Pero eso no suavizaba el golpe emocional de la traición, el dolor y humillación de saber que había estado viéndole la cara de pendeja. Engañándola. Verlo con otra mujer. Sintió una leve picazón en los ojos e inspiró hondo. No iba a llorar por ese malnacido en medio de la calle. Tenía que llegar a casa. Solo ahí estaría a salvo. Recordó que había insistido buscarse un apartamento nada mas graduarse y aceptar el trabajo en el departamento de contabilidad de Yamamoto Financial, en la ciudad. Quería libertad e independencia. En ese entonces se encontró con él, de nuevo y empezaron a salir. Lo amaba, estaba segura, pero por alguna razón no había querido a irse a vivir con él en ese entonces, pese a que estaban juntos todo el tiempo. Había preferido algo independiente. Y entonces Kaien le pidió casarse con él.

-_¿Por qué seguir gastando en taxis?_- con su voz de seductor- _Quiero que seas mía_- deslizando el anillo de oro sobre su anular izquierdo.

Que ilusa se sintió al pensar que serian locamente felices el resto de sus vidas, pese a que, casi un año y medio después seguía teniendo la creciente sensación de que casarse con él sería un error absoluto. Aun no conseguía suavizar el golpe de entrar a la casa y verlo en plena pose de Kamasutra con otra mujer. Un pinchazo a su orgullo. Sobre todo porque ellos nunca habían tenido una sesión de sexo tan ardiente y salvaje como la que había visto con aquella mujer. Su sexo siempre había sido tranquilo y rutinario, sin embargo parecía que Kaien lo disfrutaba y ella también lo había hecho_. Más o menos_. No había sido algo supremo. Tal vez no era mujer de sexo salvaje. No le había parecido tan importante como el resto del tiempo que pasaba con él. No todo podía ser solo follar y nada más. Pero en ese momento, viendo la escena cada vez que cerraba los ojos, no estaba tan segura. Tal vez lo que faltaba con ellos no tuviera nada que ver con Kaien. Tal vez fuera ella. ¿Es que no lo excitaba? ¿No era lo bastante mujer para él?

Pestañeo muy rápido y aceleró el paso. _Tal vez no tenía un cuerpo fenomenal_. Sin dejar de acelerar su paso metió las manos a su abrigo. Como quería llegar a su casa, llamar a la oficina para decir que se encontraba mal y ponerse a llorar largo y a moco tendido. Solo así se repondría y saldría de nuevo a la calle completamente renovada. Pero cuando subió los escalones del cuadriculado edificio de piedra en el que vivía de alquiler se encontró con un montón de policías uniformados y algunas personas más sin uniforme, aunque con gesto igualmente profesional en el vestíbulo. _Lo que faltaba_. Que alguien hubiera entrado a robar en el edificio. Buscó las llaves en el bolso mientras subía en el ascensor. Al llegar a su planta se abrieron las puertas rebelando un caos a sus ojos; la puerta de su apartamento estaba abierta de par en par. Rukia sintió que se mareaba otra vez. Un terrible peso le oprimía el pecho impidiéndole respirar, recorrió a la carrera los pocos metros que la separaban de la entrada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó acercándose- ¡Pero qué demonios!- exclamo en pasmo.

Su apartamento estaba patas arriba, libros, DVD Y CD´S, por todo el salón. Las macetas volcadas dejando la tierra revuelta aplastando sus preciadas plantas carnívoras. Se enfocó a otro punto donde miró el televisor tirado sobre el tapete decorativo de la sala. Desde donde estaba se podía vislumbrar la cocina, donde los armarios abiertos, los botes de harina y azúcar estaban volcados en la encimera.

-¿Han entrado a robar?- cuestionó, haciendo ademan de entrar en al apartamento.

El hombre que estaba en la puerta le bloqueó el paso con un brazo.

-No puede entrar ahí.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que no puedo? Vivo aquí- espetó.

-Ah- respondió él, observándola con gesto meditabundo- ¿Podría esperar aquí un momento…?

Deseó no ser de las que esperaban, y haber sido capaz de entrar como un torbellino en su casa. Pero simplemente no era así, su educación no lo permitía frente a descocidos, aunque fue diferente con Kaien, lo conocía de años y aun así no fue capaz de tirarle el anillo de compromiso a la cara. Ya que ganas no le faltaron. De modo que se quedó allí esperando, con la angustia en su cuerpo y la cabeza hecha un lío, mirando horrorizada el desastre en que estaba su casa.

-¿Es usted Rukia Kuchiki?- le preguntó un hombre de tez moreno claro y mirada gélida.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Puedo ver algún documento que acredite su identidad?

Con la sensación cada vez más potente de no estar en un mundo real, Rukia obedeció y sacó de la cartera el permiso de conducir que apenas utilizaba.

-¿Va a decirme alguien qué está pasando aquí?

-Venga conmigo y tome asiento- dijo el hombre en vez de contestar, invitándola a pasar a su propia casa.

Dentro el desastre era mucho peor.

-¡Demonios! ¿Quién ha hecho esto? ¿Cuándo ha sucedido? Todo estaba en su sitio cuando salí de aquí.- avanzó por el pasillo que llevaba hacia su dormitorio en estado de entumecimiento total. Allí el contenido del armario en el que guardaba la ropa estaba apilado en el suelo, prácticamente como si hubiera vomitado las prendas.

-Señorita, siéntese por favor.

-¿Sentarme?- repitió elevando la voz- Está es mi casa- se dirigió hacia el hombre sentado en el sofá, lo miró a los ojos- Si usted o alguien de los presentes aquí no me dice que rayos está pasando en los próximos segundos, se atendrán a las consecuencias- amenazó- Sufriré un maldito ataque y no me hare responsable de lo que pueda ocurrir ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién ha entrado en mi casa?

-Nosotros- respondió tranquilamente el hombre.

Le temblaron las piernas.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Quiénes son exactamente nosotros-?- cediendo involuntariamente a sus piernas para caer sobre el sofá.

-Agentes, estamos investigando a Kaien Kurosaki y tenemos razones para creer que ha podido dejar aquí ciertos artículos vinculados a nuestro caso.- expuso el agente.

-¿Kaien?- nombró llena de sorpresa e incredulidad.

El hombre sacó su placa y una orden de cateo.

-Hisagi Shuhei, FBI. Tenemos pruebas de que Kaien Kurosaki no solo ha estado malversando fondos de K.C.C., sino que además ha estado blanqueando el dinero a través de una red de sociedades de responsabilidad limitada- explicó.

-Soy contable- dijo lacónicamente- Se lo que es una sociedad de responsabilidad limitada.

-Apuesto a que si- repuso él, sin dejar de mirarla, calibrándola.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir con eso?- arrugando el seño.

-Si usted sabe algo de la operación, señorita Kuchiki, será mejor que coopere con nosotros. El señor Kurosaki se enfrenta a cargos muy graves.

Al fondo del pasillo algo se cayó y partió en añicos.

-¿Cooperar? ¿Estoy bajo sospecha?

-Digamos que usted es una persona con intereses en el asunto. Es su prometida después de todo. Es contable y él está sumergido en un plan bastante complicado. Aunque no haya hecho más que asesorarlo, tiene que decírnoslo.

-¿Asesorar?, pero de qué diablos está usted hablando. Me resulta difícil de creer. ¿Por qué demonios haría de malversar fondos Kaien? Es rico, su familia lo es, tienen acciones mayoritarias, salario bien pagado… es el director de una de las mayores empresas de telecomunicaciones del país ¿Qué necesidad tendría de hacerlo? Es completamente ridículo.

-Dígamelo usted.

-¡No lo sé!- explotó.

-Extraño, su corredor de apuestas si lo sabe. Igual que sus colegas de póquer.

-¿Póquer? Solo son partidas caseras, para divertirse.

-A diez mil dólares la apuesta para entrar en la partida. Entre eso, el corredor de apuestas y las grandes salas de juegos de Soul City, su prometido ha perdido millones en los últimos cinco años. Su prometido tiene un agujero financiero tremendo.

Su prometido. Sin pensar Rukia alzo su mano izquierda y mostró su anular despojado del anillo.

-Ex- dijo en voz alta y clara.

Hisagi enarcó su ceja.

-Ex prometido.

La miró con gesto escéptico -Se supone que se van a casar el mes que viene, en Green Garden, según mis informes.

-Ya no. He roto el compromiso, puede preguntarle al propio Kaien.

-Lo haría si pudiéramos dar con él. Su… ex prometido parece haberse esfumado de la ciudad.

_Imposible_, ahora qué diablos haría ella, al verse envuelta en toda esa patraña de mierda. Saco su móvil y marcó directamente al número del aludido. Uno, dos, tres. Nada. Uno dos tres. Nada. _Maldito_. El muy sin vergüenza se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Con la sorpresa e ira en el rostro dejo caer su cabeza en el mullido sofá rojo pasión de su pequeña estancia. Ahora como mierda salía de esa. Juró, con toda benevolencia que si llegaba a verlo una vez mas lo golpearía hasta dejarlo irreconocible para sus ancestros. Pero de algo estaba completamente segura y lograba traerle una pizca de paz a su cabeza. Era que había roto el compromiso a tiempo sin ningún arrepentimiento.

* * *

Rukia había visto esos rostros en las noticias, los de las víctimas de un desastre. Personas abrumadas por una montaña de calamidades, incapaces de reaccionar, sus expresiones vacías por efecto de la conmoción. Sabía lo que sentían. Primero Kaien, después el registro a su apartamento y, por último, la realidad de lo que había hecho. El delito que había cometido y cómo se lo había endilgado a ella. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo había pasado en la sala de interrogatorios, asegurando una y otra vez que no sabía absolutamente nada. Sintiendo como la marea la arrastraba y ahogaba. Suponía que tendría que buscar un abogado, pero hacerlo sería como admitir que de verdad estaba ocurriendo aquello y visto involucrada. No había hecho nada. No como Kaien. El había robado montones de millones, según las autoridades, que después se ocupaba de blanquear a través de una red de empresas. Empresas que la habían incluido a ella en sus consejos de administración. _Que ilusa_.

-_Le digo que no sé nada_- protestó hace unos momentos.

-Sera mejor para usted cooperar con nosotros, señorita Kuchiki.

-_Lo estoy haciendo- _incapaz de seguir soportando la frustración tras varias horas de interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo consiguió el sus datos personales?

-Era mi prometido. ¡Con un demonio! Estaba en mi apartamento todo el tiempo. No lo vigilaba las veinticuatro horas del día.

Lo único que tenía a su favor era que no podían demostrar que tuviera el dinero o parte. Principalmente porque no lo tenía. No había tenido nada que ver, en esa maldita mierda, pero el único que podía desmentir lo apuntado por las transparentes pruebas, era Kaien. Y en algún momento en el tiempo transcurrido entre que saliera de su casa y en el momento en que la policía y el FBI habían irrumpido en su apartamento, él había desaparecido. Entretanto ella recorría las calles de la ciudad inmersas en sus reflexiones, tras haberlo encontrado en tremendo follón.

La puerta se abrió. Siendo Hisagi en escena.

-Señorita Kuchiki, hemos terminado con el interrogatorio por el momento.

-¿No estoy bajo arresto?- bajo la intriga.

-Puede marcharse, pero nos gustaría que nos mantuviera informados de su paradero. No salga de la ciudad sin avisarnos.- sintió un pequeño alivio al verse libre por el momento, aunque eso no dejaba que la mantuvieran bajo sospecha. La vigilarían para ver si se ponía en contacto con Kaien.

Tomo su bolso y se levantó.

-Señorita Kuchiki- Hisagi le tendió una tarjeta- Si se entera de algo, si se le ocurre cualquier cosa que pueda sernos de ayuda, llámeme o mándeme un correo electrónico. Es por su propio interés- la observó fijamente sin vacilar.

-Si me entero de cualquier cosa será una noticia para mí también, señor Shuhei.- contestó- Pero será un gran honor poder infórmale- salió sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Estaba sentada en su mesa mirando fijamente el paralelogramo de luz formado por el sol que se colaba por la ventana mientras escuchaba el tono de llamada del teléfono que tenia pegado a la oreja.

-¿Si?- contestó una risueña voz de mujer.

Nanao- dijo Rukia en un ataque de alegría- Soy Rukia.

Se hizo el silencio momentáneo.

-Oh hola, Rukia- respondió Nanao. El tono risueño había desaparecido de su voz.

Nanao Ise su mejor amiga en la cuidad. Se veían casual una o dos veces por semana en comidas para recaudar fondos. A Rukia no le pasó inadvertido que Nanao no le había preguntado sobre qué noticias había. No era necesario, para eso estaban los periódicos y los noticieros.

-El baile para recaudar fondos contra el cáncer se acerca y tenemos que organizar una reunión del comité.

- Ah sí…Tenía intención de llamarte. El comité lo ha estado discutiendo y…

-Ah- en susurro- ¿No se supone que yo soy la presidenta?

-Si bueno, de eso se trata. Piensan que como tú… te has visto involucrada en lo sucedido con Kaien, pensamos que era mejor que alguien te sustituyera.

-Entiendo- mostrando la voz firme- ¿Cuándo se tomó esa decisión?

-Antes de ayer- dijo Nanao tras una breve vacilación.

-¿Y cuando exactamente tenias la intención de decírmelo?

-Pronto, lo siento. Es una situación extraña.

Se sintió dolida.

-Escucha Rukia, por si sirve de algo, no creo que jamás te hubieras involucrado en eso, si no fuera por Kaien- se aclaró la garganta.

Se mordió la lengua para no contestar como quería realmente. Una segunda llamada le cayó de maravilla.

-Escucha Nanao tengo que colgar.

-Yo también- con cierto alivio- Te llamare Rukia.

Se tragó las maldiciones hacia la hiena de su ¨amiga.¨

-Rukia.

-Si Rukia soy yo Jushiro. ¿Puedes venir a mi despacho?

Jushiro Ukitake, su jefe. Normalmente cuando quería hablar con ella asomaba la cabeza en su despacho de camino al suyo. Esta vez, la estaba citando por teléfono. Rukia se levantó con un mal presentimiento. Desde el día que mandara al cuerno a Kaien, su vida laboral era la única que funcionaba con aparente normalidad. Si se descontaba, claro, el rebaño de paparazzi que habían acampado a las puertas y no la dejaban de acosar con sus flashes y sus micrófonos. ¿Acaso podía ir más en picada?

* * *

-Toma asiento Rukia- dijo Jushiro, un hombre con gran carisma y tranquilo. Con cabellera larga y blanca. Había sido su jefe desde que llegara a Yamamoto Financial- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, en lo que cabe- respondió automáticamente.

-Lamento mucho lo que estas teniendo que pasar. No debe de ser fácil- regalándole una mirada de comprensión, desprovista de lastima.

-Sobreviviré.

-¿Has visto esto?- dejó sobre la mesa un ejemplar doblado del Maki Post. El cual mostraba en primera plana la foto de Rukia entrando al edificio con la cabeza baja, envuelta en su abrigo, siendo rodeada por la bola de lobos que eran los paparazzi. Y en la pared a sus espaldas claramente elegible el nombre de Yamamoto Financial.

-Lo siento. He tratado de llegar más temprano y salir más tarde. Pero parecen que no tiene más nada que hacer, más que estar merodeándome a cualquier hora.

-Es difícil escapar, es así como funciona la prensa amarillista.

Le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Si no fuera por estar aquí no se qué haría. Creo que me volvería loca.

-Rukia- suspiro pesadamente- Las altas cabezas, sienten cierta preocupación. Hemos empezado a recibir llamadas de clientes que han leído tu nombre en los periódicos. De las cuentas que tú llevas.

Sintiendo como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Rukia Kuchiki contable en Yamamoto Financial, centro del plan de malversación monetaria. No es exactamente lo que un cliente querría escuchar.

-Tu trabajo ha sido impecable. Has pasado todas las evaluaciones con excelente puntuación, a pesar de la presión de algunas de las cuentas. Sin embargo, no podemos enfadar a nuestros clientes y permitir que se dude de nuestra empresa. Y tus apariciones en la prensa sólo empeoran las cosas. He tratado de mantener la calma, pero los que mandan me están exigiendo que haga algo. Comprendes mi posición.

-¿Quieres qué renuncie?

-No exactamente, tomate una baja temporal.

-Ukitake…-sin fuerzas en su palabras.

-¿Tienes familia en Karakura verdad?- la miró asentir- Bien. Ve allí entonces. Tomate el resto del mes. Vete a casa- le sonrió condescendiente- Después de todo es Navidad.

* * *

**N/A:** _Maldita bastarda como te atreves a publicar esto_, es lo que han de pensar de mi ¿Cómo tengo el puto descaro de hacerlo?, lo siento pero es algo que simplemente llegó a mi cabeza hueca y mi terrible impaciencia no me dejo de joder.

Surgió mientras mi querida madre aprovechó que ando de vaca en la casa y me mando a desempolvar el estudio, al hacerlo me encontré con una novela llamada (busca arduamente…) Un hombre bueno de Kristin Hardy tras leer dos capítulos, esto es lo que surgió. ¿Quiénes me apoyan? _**:D**_

Eso si no le meteré mas jaleo, para terminarla a su tiempo y no meterle tanta pinche pendejada. Aunque lo que si anexare será un lemon o tal vez dos… no lo sé…ya veré _**:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach **propiedad de Kubo Tite.

* * *

**Capítulo Segundo:**

**¿C**ómo había mierda ocurrido algo así? Ichigo Kurosaki no dejaba de preguntárselo una y otra vez, mientras conducía por la calle principal de Karakura, festoneada de nieve. ¿Cómo rayos había vuelto a Karakura, donde nada parecía haber cambiado? Desde el aparcamiento en batería de Hollow Street hasta los arcos de hierro forjado que formaban un túnel a lo largo del bulevar. Los bancos eran verdes en vez de blancos como hace ocho años atrás, pero, por lo demás, poco había cambiado en el tiempo que había estado fuera. Excepto él. Había viajado haciendo auto-shop, de polizón y sin rumbo fijo por las partes menos respetables de casi todos los continentes del globo terráqueo, desde que diera la espalda a K.C.C y todo lo relacionado con la empresa de su familia. Se había lanzado a la búsqueda de lugares inhóspitos que a la mayoría de la gente en su sano juicio rehuía. Aquéllos que nadie visitaba. Él se había aventurado tan solo armado de su ingenio y curiosidad por descubrir los más hermosos parajes que alguien jamás hubiera visto. Desde el punto de vista de la gente era un loco. Pero más bien loco debería de estar para haber regresado a Karakura, tan sólo por el imbécil de su hermano.

Nada más oír la voz rota de su madre al teléfono había sido más que suficiente para entender que había problemas. Masaki Kurosaki viuda de Isshin Kurosaki había logrado dar con él de puro milagro. Pues se encontraba en el último rincón del mundo. Era algo impresionante. En los lugares que frecuentaba no era Ichigo Kurosaki, miembro de una importante empresa en telecomunicaciones, sino Kuro a secas, hombre sencillo que gustaba de viajar a través del mundo. Hombre que se había hecho a sí mismo desde que le diera la espalda a su papel de heredero y a la vieja cabra de su padre. Aunque lo cierto era que de loco no podía decirse que fuera, porque no había hombre con una ascendencia tan impecable como la del difunto Isshin Kurosaki II. Isshin para todos.

En cuanto a él, nada más lo apodaron Chigo. Mote que le molestaba con demasía. Si ni siquiera había tenido voz ni voto ¿Cómo esperaba a tener una vida? Isshin se había mostrado inasequible al desaliento de sus expectativas, presionándolo día a día. Salirse lo mas mínimo del tiesto de Isshin, significaba ser castigado; cuanto mayor el acto de rebeldía, más ejemplar era el castigo. Estaba escrito que su hermano Kaien Kurosaki haría lo que se tenía preparado por nacimiento, siempre el ejemplo a seguir por y para todos. ¿Qué ocurría cuando una fuerza irresistible chocaba contra un objeto inamovible? En el caso de Ichigo lo que ocurrió fue que se largó mandándolos al cuerno, con poco más que la ropa que llevaba puesta. Dijo váyanse al carajo las expectativas obligatorias depositadas en él, adiós a su familia y gustosamente desechó un fondo fiduciario de ocho cifras. Lo abandonó todo con el propósito de reinventarse a sí mismo.

No le había importado en lo más mínimo dejárselo todo a su hermano mayor, Kaien, al que siempre le había gustado la idea de ser el centro de atención. Pero al parecer su hermanito se había cavado un hoyo él solito, uno tan profundo que amenazaba con engullirlo completamente y, no sólo a él sino a su madre también. _Menudo idiota_. Había hecho una realidad el famoso dicho. _Has cavado tu propia tumba_. Ahora a él le tocaba exhumarla para tratar de salvar un poquito de lo que podía quedar. Puede que otro hombre hubiese hecho caso omiso de la llamada de auxilio, pero Ichigo no era de esos hombres. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar en lo que le pedía su preciada madre. El ser único que lograba crear milagros en él. Por duro que quisiera considerarse o le considerasen.

Sabía dios que volver a casa era lo último que quería hacer, de vivir aún su padre no lo habría hecho. De hecho nada de lo ocurrido hubiera pasado. Pero el viejo había fallecido y él sabía que su madre no podía ocuparse sola de ese embrollo, cortesía de su hermano. Puede que Masaki Kurosaki fuera la presidenta de la sociedad local Gotei Trece, capaz de organizar comidas para doscientos comensales con la eficacia de un general que planea una campaña militar, para hacer frente a un enemigo. Pero no era capaz de enfrentarse a las autoridades, pero sobre todo a la ruina familiar.

Aparcó el coche de alquiler en una amplia avenida de un barrio residencial flanqueada a ambos lados por muros de piedra, y le sobrevino la conocida sensación de asfixia. Al otro lado de aquellos muros y árboles, se elevaban a intervalos las mansiones de la alta sociedad de Karakura, engalanadas todas ellas con los adornos típicos de las fiestas de la temporada. _Navidad_. Sintió un súbito impulso de continuar conduciendo. Se le ocurría una docena de cosas que prefería estar haciendo que estar allí. Pero antes tenía que remendar lo hecho por Kaien y tratar de terminar de una vez todo el embrollo en el que había metido a su familia. ¿Y quién sabe cuánto tiempo tendría que quedarse ahí? Imploraba por qué no fuera más de tres meses. Con un volantazo tan irritado, enfiló el sendero de entrada que conducía a la mansión Kurosaki. Al llegar ante las puertas de la entrada se detuvo y pulsó el botón del intercomunicador.

-Si ¿Quién es?- Era la voz de una criada, no le sonaba de nada, pero tampoco era de extrañar, llevando ocho años fuera de aquel reciento no era para menos. ¿Qué suponía tener que decir? Kuro, no les diría nada, porque para esa sociedad ese nombre no existía.

-Ichigo Kurosaki- dijo finalmente.

Las puertas se abrieron.

De no ser por la delicada situación que lo había hecho regresar, habría sentido expectación ante la idea de volver a ver a su madre. Curiosidad al menos. Ahora ese nombre sonaba lejos, pues llevaba a la persona que creía haber dejado atrás. La persona de la cual escapó. Estacionando frente a la entrada tomo una gran bocanada de aire y armarse de lo que tenia para enfrentar a su madre; ocho años sin verla. _Demasiado tiempo_. Tiempo que le reclamaría. Por ser un ingrato y no acordarse de ella. Camino unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta; abierta mostrando el esplendido interior. Allí de pie en medio del recibidor se encontraba Masaki.

¿Chigo?- pronunciando ese molesto mote con su voz dulce.

Su madre se acercó a él hasta el marco de la puerta mirándolo. Ocho años habían añadido algunas arrugas a su rostro, pero por lo demás seguía siendo la misma mujer esbelta y elegante. Seguía llevando el cabello de castaño dorado con matices cenizos, sin duda su madre nunca cedería al gris. Exceptuando a su padre. Ella siempre había mantenido un firme control de su mundo. O tal vez no, pensó Ichigo al acercarse más y besar su mejilla y sentir el leve temblor de la mano que sostenía entre las suyas. Intensificado tras sentir ser envuelto en el abrazo más tierno que recordaba haber recibido de ella en toda su vida.

-Has venido- murmuró- No estaba segura que lo hicieras. Ha pasado tanto tiempo- el tampoco había estado tan seguro de hacerlo. Tan sólo se había metido en un avión sin tomar la decisión de forma consciente. Puede que no fuera algo tan ridículo después de todo. Cuando su madre se separó de él, vislumbro el fulgor de las lágrimas antes de que se apresurase a apartarlas con un rápido parpadeo.

-Eh- murmuró Ichigo.

-Creía que no volvería a verte nunca- dijo ella con voz queda- Ocho años sin saber de ti.

-Ahora estoy aquí.

-Ahora estas aquí- convino.

Había sido él quien había roto el silencio finalmente dos años atrás. Estaba inmovilizado en un campo de aviación olvidado de la mano de dios en Somalia se había encontrado por casualidad con la necrológica de su padre mientras se entretenía con una revista atrasada_. El país entero llora su perdida_, era el titular de dicha nota. Bien pues él no había llorado. Pero había pasado una noche muy larga barruntando sobre una botella de Whisky y, al amanecer, había llamado a su madre. Ni que decir sobre condolencias con tres meses de retraso, no se puede decir que son oportunas, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Tras aquello lo cierto es que lo había asaltado la extraña necesidad de llamar. Aún cuando lo asaltaran un par de conversaciones incomodas a veces, llenas de silencios, aunque siempre volvía a llamar. Y ante la necesidad su madre había sabido como dar con él.

-Deja el equipaje y ven a sentarte- le dijo Masaki- Pediré a Mizuho que nos traiga algo de beber.

El primer pensamiento que lo asaltó fue el de que la casa parecía distinta. Más luminosa, más clara. Parecía como si las habitaciones se hubieran desembarazado de la opresiva pesadez que él recordaba.

-La casa esta bonita, mamá- comentó al pasar a la sala de estar, un lugar mucho más acogedor y ventilado.

-Cambié algunas cosas tras la muerte de tu padre- dijo finalmente, tras una breve vacilación.

_Interesante_. Isshin se había rehusado a cambiar algo en la casa, siempre había insistido en mantener el hogar familiar en su estado original. Sin que nadie le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, su madre había revestido las paredes de tonos pastel y sustituido los gruesos cortinajes de terciopelo verde oscuro de las ventanas por cortinas de un tejido más ligero y más traslúcido. Lujoso, sí, incluso tradicional, pero resultaba mucho más acogedora. Desprovista del antaño hermetismo.

-Me gusta- dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a los sillones desde los que se divisaban los jardines- Has hecho una espléndida labor con la decoración.

-Ya era tiempo de un cambio.

Verdad tan cierta, aunque era una pena que tales cambios se vieran involucrados por acciones legales.

La criada les sirvió Té y, durante unos momentos la conversación se desvió al seguro tema de las preferencias a la hora de tomar la bebida. Si quería azúcar o tal vez leche, a lo que él contestó no en ambos casos.

-¿Qué tal el vuelo?- preguntó una vez que la criada se marchó.

-¿Cuál de todos?- ironizó con una sonrisa- Tuve que tomar cuatro- le dio un sorbo a su té.

-Cualquiera, todos supongo.

-Sin contratiempos. Supongo que bien- contestó él, teniendo en cuenta la clase de vuelos que solía tomar en la agitada vida que lleva. Le había tomado un par de días abrirse camino desde la selva hasta Karakura, sólo uno de los precios que tenía que pagar por llevar la vida que llevaba. Tan distinta. Se quedó mirando los jardines cubiertos con un ligero manto de nieve.

-Hace un par de días, se me echaron a perder dos rosales. El jardinero no les echó el mantillo a tiempo.

-¿No te enfadas cuando te pasa eso?

-¿Qué?- preguntó parpadeando.

-Tal vez los recuperes en la primavera.

-Puede. Entretanto, tenemos toda esta nieve. Aún no se cuando se va a cavar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que va a cambiar el tiempo?

-Durante unos días.

Los dos se quedaron mirando la nieve como si fuera la primera vez que la veían. Relativamente era una verdad a medias, tanto tiempo separados, les hacía creer esa posibilidad en sus mentes. Lo cierto era que no sabían qué decirse después de tantos años. Para Ichigo era peor que estar con una extraña. Con una extraña no importaría lo que dijera. Ahí al contrario, todo lo que dijera tendría sus repercusiones. Pasaron los segundos alargando el silencio de ambos, estirándolo hasta el límite. Ichigo se aclaró la garganta.

-Éste es…

-¿Es tu…?

Al unísono.

-Tú primero- dijo Masaki.

-Un té muy bueno…- con gestó convincente.

-Me alegra que te guste.

-Una de las cosas que hacen bien en los lugares a donde voy es el té y el café.

-No entiendo por qué insistes a ir a esos lugares tan peligrosos- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Sinceramente pienso que te puedes meter en problemas más graves en algunos barrios de la ciudad.

-Tampoco entiendo por qué querría nadie ir a ese lugar.

Ichigo reprimió el impulso de contestar lo obvio- ¿Qué tal el Gotei Trece?

-Bien. Estamos organizando la gala de Navidad, sólo quedan dos semanas.

-Mucho trabajo.

-Ya lo creo. Las flores, la disposición de los asientos, la música.

-Parece que vas a tener un montón de reuniones.

-Siempre. He tomado mas tazas de té y café en las últimas dos semanas de lo que podrías imaginar. Sobre todo café cargado.

-El café puede ser algo bueno ¿No?

-Puede. A ti siempre te gustó, incluso cuando eras más joven. Se me hace tan extraño tenerte aquí.

-Es extraño estar aquí.

-Eres un hombre- sacudió la cabeza- Se me hace extraño el verte de pronto así. Cuando te fuiste apenas y eras un adolescente.

-Lo sé.

-Te ves distinto. Supongo que el tiempo se encarga de cambiar las cosas.

-Normalmente- convino él.

-Me estoy yendo por las ramas ¿Verdad?

-Se te permite.

-No cuando has venido desde África para ayudarme. Lo siento no sabía a quién más acudir.

-¿Cuál es la situación?

-Te refieres a los problemas legales de Kaien.

-En realidad me refiero a los tuyos, vine por ti, no por él- pauso unos segundos- Se que es difícil, somos hermanos pero él fue quien inicio todo este embrollo. Por favor no pretendas que lo ayude a él mamá. Porque no lo hare.

Tardó un momento en contestar- Tenemos una cita con Urahara Kisuke mañana a las dos para hablar de los detalles. Urahara Kisuke había sido el abogado de sus padres desde que él podía recordar.

-¿Lleva él el caso?

-Se ha puesto en contacto con las autoridades y podrá decirnos lo que están haciendo para encontrar a Kaien.

-Supongo que ya habrás probado lo más evidente ¿No?

-Móvil fuera de servicio, correo electrónico, no contesta- se removió en su asiento- Estoy segura de que hay una explicación razonable.

-Si hubiera una explicación razonable no se habría largado- replicó- Huir no lo hace parecer inocente.

-No puedo creer que Kaien haya hecho algo así… él solo… Seguro lo obligó esa chica- en palabras cargadas de menosprecio.

-¿Chica?, ¿Te refieres a su prometida? Creí que te agradaba, que encajaba en el molde, ya sabes.- pero tomaría muy en cuenta lo dicho por su madre. Así sería la última persona con la que querría tener algo que ver. Aunque aquélla no era su vida, no lo excomulgaba del hecho de que pronto se veía involucrado en el centro de todo ese jodido embrollo.

-Creo que no era buena para Kaien como pensé- Ichigo percibió la obstinada negación en sus palabras, sabía que su madre quería, por encima de todo, evitar creer lo peor de su hijo.

-Mamá- empezó él- No creo…

Masaki lo interrumpió con un gesto de mano- No tiene sentido especular. Esperemos a ver qué nos cuenta Kisuke. Las autoridades lo encontraran y pronto sabremos la verdad.- O no. De entre todas las personas Ichigo sabía lo fácil que era ocultarse si de verdad querías hacerlo. Mayor ejemplo era él en persona. Masaki se puso en pie indicando que la conversación había llagado a su fin.

-¿Qué tal si te enseño tu habitación?

Se puso en pie dispuesto a seguir a su madre. Subieron la escalera y atravesaron los conocidos pasillos hasta detenerse en la puerta de su antigua habitación.

-Espero que no te moleste. Es la única que está arreglada, exceptuando la de Kaien. Supongo que no querrás esa. Convertimos tu habitación en suite para invitados después de tu marcha- explicó, gesticulando hacia las paredes en verde pálido, el color de la primavera.

Ichigo entró despacio, sin prestar atención al nuevo mobiliario. Nuevos comienzos. Viejos recuerdos. Se dirigió hacía la ventana, siempre había sido su vista favorita, aun cuando lo encerraban allí como castigo. Y soñaba con escapar. Se veían los jardines y más allá, en la distancia, la lengua de color azul del mar resplandeciente bajo el sol. Siempre deseo poder traspasar los gruesos muros de piedra y poder correr libremente, sin las expectativas obligatorias a su espalda como la cruz de su calvario.

Masaki se acercó a él- Te eché de menos cuando te fuiste- dijo con voz queda en melancolía observando el horizonte- Es terrible para una madre saber al llegar a casa que su hijo a desaparecido.

Una acuchilladla de culpa- Mamá- empezó a decir con impotencia sin saber que decir en realidad. Tan sólo sabía que irse había sido su única opción.

-Solía preguntarme cada noche ¿dónde estarías? Si estarías en algún lugar, si querrías volver a casa…si estarías vivo… Albergué la esperanza que me lo dirías- el silencio cayó sobre ellos, Masaki apoyó la cabeza contra el frío cristal de la ventana- ¿Por qué lo hizo, Ichigo por qué? ¿Acaso le hicimos algo…? ¿Les hicimos algo a los dos?

_Mierda_. Extendió una mano con torpeza hacia la espalda de su madre.

-Tú no nos hiciste nada a ninguno de los dos.

-Deje que su padre los tratara, ya sabes. Obligándoles…obligándote.

-Él hizo lo que hizo. Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Kaien también tomó sus decisiones. Tú no podías haber evitado ninguna de las tres cosas.

-No sé si eso es cierto- se irguió y se volvió hacia Ichigo con los ojos secos, un alivio para él- Creo que sólo estás siendo amable, pero me alegro de que estés aquí.

-No digas nada- se sintió impelido a abrazarla porque era lo que le apetecía.

-Yo…yo no sabía qué hacer- dijo Masaki contra el hombro de su hijo.

-No te preocupes. Encontraremos a Kaien. Y arreglaremos este asunto. Todo va a salir bien.

* * *

**N/A:** Muchísimas Gracias a sus comentarios alentadores y saber que esta historia es de su completo agrado.

Pensé que habría represalias a tomar a Kaien como hermano de Kuro (me gusta cómo suena ese mote), sobre todo por tremendo papelazo que le he dado. Pero no sabía a quien más poner por la cabeza me pasó Grimm pero, no sé, tendría que ponerle otro padre y hacer que Masaki se hubiera quedado viuda por segunda vez o tal vez sólo separada. No me latió eso.

Espero poder captar más sus personalidades en este fic. Aunque no dejara de tener Ooc. Lo digo por ciertas escenas. Y se habrán dado cuenta que poseo una nula capacidad para nombrar empresas, calles y demás cosas… Hollow Street…no sé de donde ha venido eso XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach **propiedad de Kubo Tite.

Basado en la novela **Un hombre bueno** de Kristin Hardy.

* * *

**Capítulo Tercero:**

**E**l frío aire se colaba entre las diminutas rendijas de la florería Kuchiki, local grande, provisto de arreglos para diversos objetos y ocasiones. Centrado en la manzana del centro en la calle Plus Street. Siendo flanqueado por dos inmensos adornos a la entrada. El olor a manzana y canela que penetraba desde la entrada dando un aire de tranquilidad. Los vidrios tenuemente empañados debido a la profundidad del clima que contrastaba con el interior cálido. La hacían ver mucho más acogedora a los ojos de los transeúntes que circulaban a esas horas en la mañana.

-No puedo decir que lamente perder de vista a Kaien Kurosaki- dijo Hisana Kuchiki a su hermana mientras añadía un ramillete de velo de novia al arreglo de gerberas que estaba preparando.

-Pues a mí me hubiera encantado que hubiera elegido salir de mi vida de otra manera- repuso Rukia haciendo sin pensar un lazo al que añadió una de las etiquetas adhesivas de Creaciones Florales Kuchiki y se lo pasó a su hermana para que lo pegara en el jarrón.

-Nunca me gustó.

-No es lo bastante bueno para ti. Ninguno de los Kurosaki lo es, la verdad- terció Matsumoto Rangiku, la empleada de siempre de Hisana, y buena amiga de Rukia desde los días en que trabajaron juntas en la florería.

– Siempre fue engreído. Y ahora mira lo que te ha hecho- se quejó Hisana- Mira el lío en el que te ha metido.

-Y Masaki va por ahí extendiendo el rumor de que todo ha sido culpa tuya- añadió Matsumoto apartando el arreglo floral para preparar otro.

-No sabes si lo ha hecho- repuso Rukia. Esperaba que no fuera así, creía que había aprobado el compromiso.

Matsumoto apoyó las manos en sus generosas caderas- Bueno, Yuriko Kanako me dijo que oyó hablar a tu ex suegra mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran café en Fisher´s, y todo lo que me cuenta es cierto.

-Estoy segura que Masaki no quiere creer que su hijo haya podido hacer algo así- intervino Hisana- ¿Qué madre querría? Gustaría comprobar que los educó de la mejor manera.

-Pues ya es hora de que se entere- Matsumoto sacudió la cabeza con fuerza que su cabello largo se balanceó de un lado a otro- Le ha tomado el pelo. A todo el mundo.

-¿Alguien quiere café?- irrumpió Rukia de pronto. Si no salía de allí se volvería loca.

Hisana y Matsumoto intercambiaron mirada de arrepentimiento.

-Te estamos avasallando con nuestra bronca ¿Verdad?

-Oh lo siento, pero estoy furiosa con él- dijo Hisana.

-Te mereces algo mucho mejor- articuló Matsumoto.

-¿Qué tal si te tomas un descanso y vas a buscar esos cafés?- sugirió Hisana- Tenemos media hora para terminar todos estos centro de mesa para el té que va a dar Isane Kotetsu y nos vas a distraer.

-Que sincera- dijo Rukia- ¡Bah! tomare la palabra y les ayudare cuando vuelva.

-Se supone que has venido a relajarte.

-No creo que pueda hacer eso hasta que todo este maldito lío se resuelva, además cuando estoy ocupada mi mente descansa por un momento- salió a la calle.

Los arboles estaban cuajados de nieve y algunos adornados con guirnaldas navideñas, todos los escaparates estaban adornados, el énfasis puesto en conseguir un resultado pintoresco. Cuando era niña siempre había soñado con que su familia se mudara a la gran ciudad, o tal vez a cualquiera, algún sitio más vital que Karakura. Después de todo tenían dinero para hacerlo. Siendo cuñada de Kuchiki Byakuya era un beneficio. Al menos entonces. Pero los Kuchiki habían vivido en Karakura durante décadas, siglos quizá, rememorándose en el pasado hasta la época de la era Meiji. Claro que las cosas habían cambiado en ese tiempo. Puede que siguieran viviendo en la casa de la familia de siglos, que construyeran los antepasados de su cuñado, hermano adoptado por ella de cariño y legalmente por él.

Pero por azares del destino en la crisis económica catalogada como la _Década Perdida_ cuyo origen se produjo durante los años ochenta y estalló de manera progresiva en los noventa. La familia había perdido gran parte de su riqueza. Complicándose por la caída brusca de la inversión privada y sus repercusiones en el sector bancario. Sólo hasta finales de los noventa y principios del dos mil gracias a la denominada _flexibilización cuantitativa_ la oferta de dinero se amplió internamente para levantar las expectativas de inflación. Se puede afirmar que la economía japonesa ha sido sin lugar a dudas el fenómeno económico de la segunda mitad del siglo XX. Siendo el resultado de un producto interior bruto ya que actualmente Japón es el mercado superior de exportación para unas quince naciones comerciales por todo el mundo con una balanza comercial positiva. Convirtiéndose en el segundo país con mayor equidad de ingresos per cápita. Aunque actualmente se diga que de cada dólar producido se deban dos.

Y gracias a su hermano que resulto ser un as en el mercado de valores, logró restaurar gran parte de la economía familiar. Pero se desligó de las responsabilidades una vez hecho. Al conocer a Hisana prefirió vivir sencillamente. Lo extraño era que parecía más feliz ahora que no tenía gran parte de su riqueza. En vez de enfrentarse a la presión familiar de triplicar la fortuna Kuchiki. Como lo hubieran querido hacer sus predecesores. Prefería ir a trabajar a la naviera y ser el director general. Solo hasta encontrar a alguien a quién dejase a cargo y no perdiera de vista los valores de la compañía. Lucia resplandeciente al igual que su hermana, quién había montado la florería como apoyo al sustento en la familia y por no dejar de ser útil. Poniendo en práctica sus conocimientos sobre plantas que le habían dado varios premios en el club de jardinería de Gotei Trece. Resultando así un próspero negocio. Y aunque algunas de sus antiguas compañeras de Gotei Trece la vieran por encima del hombro por trabajar, ella era feliz siendo productiva. Habían tenido que vender las propiedades de Seúl, Hong Kong, Hanói y Osaka, pero eran felices y vivían bien. Eso era lo único que importaba.

¿Cómo se le había podido pasar por alto que a su hermana nunca le gustó Kaien? Era simpático a sus ojos, atento. Tuvo que reconocer que no quería oírlo. Kaien había sido su capricho de adolescente hecho realidad en su vida recién adulta y no había querido que nadie le rompiera la ilusión. _Que estúpida_. Sin embargo, había perdido todas sus ilusiones. Y además también se iba a perder todo el dinero que se había puesto para la recepción, las flores y la música. _Mil veces estúpida_. Era un dinero que no se permitía perder. Pero lo peor era que si las cosas no salían como quería, puede que tuviera que gastar aún más, para pagar un abogado. Y quien sabe cuánto les fuera a costar este. Sacudió la cabeza. No pensaría en eso. No pensaría en que había tenido que notificar a Hisagi que se iba a Karakura. Mejor se enfocaba en que trabajaría en la tienda de su hermana y tal vez saldría a comer con Matsumoto. Al principio de semana ya se ocuparía en cómo demonios iba a recuperar su vida.

A unos pocos metros de distancia alguien salió de la pastelería de Mashiro y el olor a café y bollos le hizo agua la boca. Rukia pensó que algunas cosas no cambiaban entrando a la tienda. Vislumbró los mismos muebles de madera, las mismas sillas metálicas tapizadas del viejo color verde que recordaba, alrededor de la misma colección de las mesas en la zona de la cafetería con el mismo color de mantel. Las paredes eran de color mantequilla deslucida y todavía colgaban los mismos carteles de hojalata antiguos y las mismas fotografías en papel sepia. Los mismos juguetes infantiles de madera y demás recuerdos en las estanterías azules de siempre. Y Mashiro seguía estando detrás del mostrador, algo mayor, pero con la misma sonrisa y alegría reflejada en su rostro.

-Rukia Kuchiki. Había oído que habías vuelto- exclamó con alegría.

-Has oído bien. Me pareció buena idea venir a pasar las fiestas con mis hermanos.

-Apuesto a que les gustara mucho- dijo Mashiro- Siento mucho lo que ha pasado- lo dijo en un simple comentario pero notó que se le escocían los ojos de enojo.

-Gracias. Todo saldrá bien- contestó, parpadeando.

-Estoy segura de ello. Pronto averiguarán que tú no has tenido nada que ver- dijo para reconfortarla- Tienes que ser paciente. Ahora dime ¿Qué te pongo?

-¿Que tienes recién hecho?

De pronto un temporizador dio señales de vida en la cocina.

-Tienes boca de invocadora. Espera aquí un momento.

Rukia se encogió de hombros. Justo cuando Mashiro entraba a la cocina, la puerta de entrada se abrió con un tintineo. Automáticamente se dio la vuelta para ver quién entraba. Era un hombre moreno claro, con aspecto rudo y varonil con el entrecejo marcado en ceño, vestido con vaqueros y chaqueta negra de cuero. Con paso despreocupado acercó su cuerpo largo y esbelto al mostrador. El cabello espeso e indisciplinado, le llegaba al cuello, al inicio de la chaqueta, como si no le preocupara demasiado cómo lo llevaba. Cuando se acercó a ella, pudo notar el peculiar color que era este, mechas claras de un anaranjado reluciente. _Tal vez se deba al sol_. Seguro tenía el cuerpo bronceado ¿Quién tendría el cuerpo bronceado en pleno invierno? Más, sin embargo, fueron sus ojos los que le llamaron la atención. De un color marrón casi antinatural, con tintes en miel y rastros de fatiga. Había algo perturbador en ellos, en su mirada directa, algo que le provocó un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

-Buenos días- saludó él deteniéndose junto a Rukia- ¿Puede un tipo como yo conseguir un café decente por aquí?- su voz le causó más estragos.

-Has venido al lugar adecuado- contestó. Percatándose de su tono. Aquel hombre no era de Karakura. Sin embargo, había algo en él, un aire descuidado y alejado que despertó un zumbido en su interior. Le recordaba a alguien…con aquellos pómulos... fuera cual fuera la razón no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Y qué tiene buena pinta aquí?- preguntó él, mirando las pirámides ordenadas de cruasanes, galletas y diversos bollos que poblaban el mostrador.

Justo cuando levantó la vista hacía ella la atrapó. Por segundos aterradores los dos se miraron. Rukia sintió una repentina y súbita ola de calor. Sus mejillas se caldearon. Se volteó enseguida ¿Habría sabido que se había sonrojado? Esperaba que no. Menos mal que Mashiro eligió ese momento para salir de la cocina.

-Aquí estoy. Veamos tengo magdalenas de maíz recién hechas- dijo- También de zanahoria y arándanos y…- se quedó boquiabierta al ver recién llagado- ¿Chigo? ¿Ichigo Kurosaki?...- sin apartar su mirada- Ya digo que eres tú. ¡Mírate!

El encanto se esfumó.

El reconocimiento la golpeó como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Era Ichigo Kurosaki, el hermano menor de Kaien, la catalogada oveja descarriada y más negra que el carbón de la familia. El blanco de las bromas de Kaien, quien solía burlarse que terminaría siendo arrestado por tener pinta de delincuente. Y es que Ichigo le había resultado algo perturbador con aquélla aura de caos que siempre lo acompañaba. Claro que no lo había vuelto a ver desde que tenía los quince. ¡Pero debería de haberlo reconocido! Sobre todo con aquella mata de cabello tan peculiar que siempre había portado desde nacimiento. Mashiro salió de detrás del mostrador para estrecharlo en un abrazo largo.

-Mírate. ¡Estás enorme!- se giró hacia Rukia-¿Verdad?-

En verdad que si estaba más alto de lo que recordara. Y se podía ver a la legua que era todo musculo y fuerza bruta. Como si se hubiera desecho de todo lo imprescindible quedándose sólo con los huesos y los fornidos músculos. Tenía una cicatriz pequeña en la barbilla y unos pómulos afilados dentro de un rostro que era todo ángulos y planos. Era el rostro de un hombre rudo que vivía en un mundo igual. Un contrabandista le había dicho Kaien, y eso era lo que parecía. Sólo que su boca guardaba cierto hipnotismo, y por eso no podía apartar su vista de ella. Era una boca fascinante, una boca que podría hacer que cualquier mujer olvidara el buen juicio. Al menos hasta ver que una de las comisuras tiró hacia arriba para formar aquella sonrisa sarcástica que tan bien recordaba y que la hacía rabiar de sobremanera.

Conocía esa sonrisa de suficiencia, por supuesto que la conocía. Era la misma que empleaba cuando lo veía en las pistas de tenis del club de campo o por la ciudad como si estuviera disfrutando con una buena broma a expensas de los demás. ¿Quién demonios se creía para mirarla con suficiencia? Justo tenía que aparecer en el peor momento posible. Lo último que le hacía falta era tener que enfrentarse a otro Kurosaki. Arrugo el ceño y se volteo hacía Mashiro sintiendo como la furia invadía su cuerpo.

-Un café sólo, dos con leche y tres rosquillas. Para llevar- le dijo a Mashiro con tono firme y rápido.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa?- preguntó Ichigo no reconociéndola, estudiándola detenidamente. Llenándose del momento de los detalles percibidos a sus ojos, cabello corto y negro. Con brillo que irradiaba luz, esbelta figura, que poseía esa elegancia tan peculiar de los mismísimos nobles, resultado de cuidados y protocolos.

-No te interesa- espetó con disgusto en la voz.

-A la florería de su hermana- atajó Mashiro- Todo sucedió después de que te marcharas Kuro

-Eso lo explica todo- sin dejar de escudriñarla, pues tenía un aire familiar.

-¿Kuro?- repitió Rukia colándose en la pequeña charla sin poder evitarlo- Eso es nuevo.

-Um si, digamos que es una abreviación de mi _distinguido_ apellido- entonces Ichigo reparó. Un poco mayor de lo que recordaba, igual de delgada, más áspera en cierta forma, aunque igual de hermosa o inclusive más. Rukia Kuchiki. La prometida de su hermano- Vaya- expresó en sorpresa.

No se había engañado que podía llegar a Karakura y evitar a todo el mundo, excepto a Mashiro y a su madre claramente. Pero tampoco se había imaginado tener la reverenda casualidad de encontrarse con Rukia Kuchiki. Su madre le había mencionado que ella era la culpable que su hermano se hubiera metido en líos. No estaba tan seguro de eso, hasta el más santito tiene sus trapitos sucios. Y daba por seguro que Kaien era muy capaz de hacer lo que hizo solito. Lo cual no significaba que no la hubiera encontrado siempre un tanto irritante en general. ¿Por qué? Simple. Ella formaba parte del perfecto mundo de plástico al que él había mandado a la mierda. No quería recordarla en el club de campo cuando él tenía casi dieciocho años. Justo antes que se largara. Por ese entonces ella habría tenido quince años. Vestida con faldita corta blanca de tenis y con aquel halo de perturbadora inocencia sexual. Recordaba sus largas y esbeltas piernas con zancadas naturales pero hipnotizantés.

Puede que por ese entonces fuera sólo una niña, pero en ese momento la notaba más crecidita. Sus curvas más acentuadas. Si ya por ese tiempo le resultaba perturbadora, tenía la ligera sensación de que en el presente iba a volverlo loco. Había algo en ella que le resultaba atrayente. No solo era hermosa e interesante. A primera vista parecía fría, contenida, con su suave cabello ébano, las cejas depiladas en sendos ángulos perfectos por encima de sus ojos violáceos y con los pómulos lo bastante elevados para crear una sombra de intriga y aristocracia. Pero había algo más, en su mirada, que lo descolocaba a nivel insospechable. Se fijó en la forma de su boca, se mostraba delicada y seductora al mismo tiempo. Una combinación que despertaba la imaginación de un hombre, una combinación que podría hacer que un hombre hiciera todo lo posible para desvelar sus secretos. Incluso robar millones.

-Creí que estarías en Tokio- dijo sin darse cuenta.

-Y yo creí que estarías a kilómetros de aquí haciendo contrabando en las afueras de Mongolia- replicó con frialdad.

Aquello le resulto divertido- He venido a ayudar a mi madre con este caos. Supongo que tú sabrás algo ¿No?- con gesto sugestivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- alzando la barbilla.

-Nada. Espero que tú sepas algo. Después de todo Kaien es tu prometido.

-¡Ex!

_Interesante_- ¿Ex? ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Antes o después del embrollo?

Rukia se giró para recoger la bolsa y la bandeja con los cafés.

-No es de tu maldita incumbencia- con aspereza.

-Te recuerdo que Kaien y tú son la razón por la que yo esté aquí.

Lo miró con gesto desprovisto de expresión mientras se acercaba a la repisa con las bandejas con azúcar, leche y especias.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por la boda? Me resulta encantador- masculló con sarcasmo mientras echaba un poco de canela a su café negro antes de darle un sorbo.

- No te pongas graciosa. Hay problemas y lo sabes. Mi madre me llamó para pedirme ayuda.

-Pues me alegra- dijo echando cuatro sobres de azúcar a su bandeja para llevar- Ve, corre a quién te la pidió y esfúmate de mi vista. Por lo que a mí concierne no necesito de tu ayuda o su ayuda.

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua como prueba de su disgusto.

-La única forma de que saques a tu querido hermano de sus problemas es que lo encuentres- contestó de repente poniendo la tapa de nuevo en su vaso.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?- replicó él con naturalidad.

-¿Encontrarlo?

-Debes tener alguna idea de dónde puede estar.

-Pues lamento informarte que no tengo ni la más mínima idea. De todas formas, probablemente se te dé mejor a ti ¿No crees? Eres el más indicado para saber cómo desaparecer.

-Touché.

-Me largo- se giró con la bandeja y salió por la puerta.

La siguió al exterior.

-¿Vuelves a Tokio?- había leído los escabrosos titulares de la prensa en el aeropuerto respecto a Rukia. Supuso que a eso se debía la aspereza que notaba en ella- No parece que sea lo más divertido ahora mismo.

-Eso no asunto de tu interés. Gracias a tu hermano he tenido que regresar a este sitio. Y vaya a donde vaya que te importe un comino. El compromiso se rompió. He mandado a Kaien donde merece y por ende no tengo nada que ver con ustedes.

Kaien también era la razón por la que se encontraba en ese sitio. Se sintió irritado.

-Dime dónde está Kaien para que todos podamos volver casa.

-Ya te lo dije. No lo sé.

-No esperarás que me lo crea.

-Me importa un rábano lo que creas- se dispuso a irse de allí. Pero el la agarró de la muñeca de su mano libre.

Sintió la tersura de su piel bajo los dedos, la increíble suavidad- No tan rápido. Tenemos que hablar.

Rukia se volvió hacia él- No tenemos nada que hablar.

-Pues yo creo que sí.

-Suéltame- le dijo con gélida calma.

Por un momento los dos se mantuvieron allí de pie, uno frente al otro. Se produjo un choque de miradas. Los segundos pasaban y entonces, de pronto, sorprendentemente los ojos de Ichigo se oscurecieron. Una inesperada ola de deseo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Deliberadamente Rukia bajó la vista hacia la mano que él le estaba sosteniendo. Ichigo se preguntaba si Rukia sabría lo rápido que le latía el pulso de la muñeca bajo sus dedos. Vaya. Rukia Kuchiki no era tan fría como aparentaba. No había sido su imaginación, sentía fuego debajo de esa fachada fría y serena.

-Vale- soltando el agarre sorprendido por el esfuerzo de hacerlo- De momento- añadió en voz baja.

-Ni lo creas- repuso ella- Ya he tenido suficiente de un Kurosaki como para que venga otro.

Una sonrisa sugestiva se apodero de su boca- A mi no me has tenido.

-Eres lo último que necesito.

-Puede- inclinándose para rozar con la yema de su dedo su barbilla, sólo por el mero hecho de sentir su piel- Pero no creas que te voy a perder de vista.

-Vete al infierno- le espetó al tiempo que se alejaba.

Ichigo se quedó allí de pie como estatua, viendo cómo se marchaba y paulatinamente su figura desaparecía entre la lejanía.

* * *

**N/A:** Que verbazo me avente con lo de la familia de Byakuya, de verdad no sé si hice un buen trabajo. Lo hice conforme a lo que más o menos aprendí durante por un documental no tan viejo. Digamos que puse marcha sobre ruedas a mis neuronas XD

También no sé si la descripción de Ichigo fue buena, le añadí una cicatriz en la barbilla porque me parece que los hombres con ella son mucho más varoniles a la vista….este además no sabía qué rayos poner. Me pase más de cinco minutos viendo una imagen suya reciente del manga pero opte por su imagen cuando derrota a Aizen.

Gracias por sus comentarios y seguir apoyándome en este bonito camino de los fics. Y a quienes han puesto en favoritos y/o siguen con pendiente la continuación de la misma. Muchas Garcias :)

Atentamente su servilleta Aubett :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach **propiedad de Kubo Tite.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarto:**

_**E**__s irritante_. Pensó Rukia a la mañana siguiente virando al llegar al final de la piscina cubierta de sus hermanos. Aquel hombre le había sacado de sus casillas y le había puesto la mano encima. Se había quedado mirándolo como si fuera una idiota. Como idiota exactamente; como niña atolondrada de quince años que mira al capitán del equipo de fútbol. Vale, Ichigo Kurosaki_, Kuro_, emanaba un encanto salvaje, pero no permitiría que le afectara a ella. Ya había tenido más que suficiente con un Kurosaki. Le sobraba hasta para su próxima vida. Demasiado en realidad. No quería saber nada de ningún hombre en esos momentos. Avanzaba con brazadas rítmicas, tratando que la caricia del agua la relajara. No había nada como pillar a tu prometido en flagrante delito para hacerte perder todo interés en una relación. Con un rápido y fluido movimiento salió de la piscina. Tardaría mucho en volver a confiar en los hombres. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde tenía la toalla. Un hombre alto, con el pelo largo y ébano, la esperaba con la toalla en la mano.

-¿Buscas esto?

-Si- dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa hacia su hermano Byakuya.

La envolvió con la toalla al tirársela- Hoy trabajare desde casa.

-¿Por eso llevas ropa informal?

El reflejo de la luz en la superficie del agua danzaba en el techo por encima de sus cabezas.

-Sí, así es. Son unas de las ventajas de ser el jefe.

-Al parecer te gusta, quien lo diría.

-Me agrada trabajar para ganarme la vida, sobre todo desde casa.

-Hablando de trabajo debí de ir a la florería, para ayudar a Hisana.

-Puedes quedarte aquí. Llevas menos de una semana.

-Pero estamos en una de las épocas más ajetreadas de año- se colgó la toalla alrededor del cuello- Especialmente si tenemos en cuenta que esta noche estará fuera.

-¿Puedo saber cuándo decidirá mi empresa dar su fiesta de Navidad?

-Eres el director general

-¿Crees que me consultan ese tipo de cosas?- repuso él- Además conozco a Hisana y sé cómo es su negocio. No le vienen bien las vacaciones.

-Lo sé, pero que yo esté aquí para sustituirla le viene bien ¿No?- dijo Rukia mientras se dirigía a las ventanas a la parte principal de la casa seguida por Byakuya.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?- miró que ella negó con la cabeza- Esta noche encienden el árbol en la plaza de la ciudad.

-Con más razón debo de estar en la florería, la gente tendrá ganas de comprar- contestó ella, no solo por las flores sino por el resto de objetos de regalo que vendían.

-Todo por la tienda, ¿No tendrá que ver con que nunca te has perdido el encendido hasta la fecha?

-En absoluto.

-Ya. Tal vez me quede aquí. Soy el director como lo acabas de mencionar.

-Por lo tal tienes responsabilidades- replicó- Tendrás que reunir fuerzas e ir allí a engullir sake con el resto de la gente elegante. Yo defenderé el fuerte.

- Hisana dice que has venido a descansar.

-Me volveré loca si me quedo sentada sin hacer nada. En eso me parezco a Hisana. Tengo que sentirme útil. Además no estoy para andar de fiesta.

-Entiendo.

Rukia le sonrió y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

-¿Podría perder la casa?- Ichigo miró fijamente a Urahara Kisuke a través de la impoluta mesa ébano.

-No puede ser- dijo Masaki desde su asiento junto a Ichigo, con su traje de color azul pastel y sus perlas.

-Estás incluida en los consejos de administración de cinco de las sociedades de responsabilidad limitada creadas por Kaien. Me refiero a las empresas tapadera que utilizaba para desviar el dinero- miró por encima la hoja de papel que tenía delante- Corrección, en cinco que sepamos. Hay bastantes más.

-Pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso- dijo Masaki- Y lo recordaría. Nunca firmo nada sin leerlo antes.

-No habría necesitado firma alguna. Le habría bastado con tener acceso a tu número de la seguridad social y pasaporte, ¿Lo tenía?- cuestionó Urahara mirándola con sus orbes grises.

Masaki se quedó inmóvil.

-No lo sé. Tenía acceso a mi despacho, supongo que podría haberlo encontrado si lo andaba buscando.

-Sea como fuere, eso sólo es parte del problema. La prueba más irrefutable es que ha desviado el dinero a través de tu cuenta bancaria. Depositó cinco millones de dólares en diez ocasiones en los últimos dos años- el abogado le entregó una gruesa carpeta- Está todo documentado.

Se le quedó mirando fijamente- ¿Cinco millones de dólares?

-Por diez. Cincuenta millones en total, la pregunta es, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna razón que lo justifique? ¿Un recibo tal vez? ¿Un registro de las operaciones? Es importante demostrar que fueron transferencias legales.

-Yo no…no sé nada- dijo ella con gesto impotente.

Urahara la miró- Se trata de depósitos de cinco millones de dólares. Es cierto que lo que obtienes entre tus ganancias trimestrales y las propiedades inmobiliarias es tanto más que eso, pero aun así, ¿De dónde creías que procedía ese dinero? ¿Y no te extraño cuando el dinero salía de tu cuenta?

-¿Un error del banco?- sugirió ella.

-¿Diez veces Masaki?- la observó con escepticismo- Si sabes algo, este es el momento de decírnoslo- le inquirió Urahara.

-Yo no…no puedo…yo- se giró hacia Ichigo con una nota de desesperación en la voz- Tu padre siempre se ocupaba de los asuntos de dinero, ya sabes cómo era. Cuando murió, yo…-apretó los labios- Hubo que encargarse de muchas cosas, el funeral, las notificaciones, el testamento. Kaien se ofreció a ocuparse de todo. Y para mí fue un alivio. Después se convirtió en una costumbre- terminó con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

-Le diste la ventaja que necesitaba- dijo Urahara- Utilizó el acceso a todos tus papeles para blanquear el dinero que sacaba de las empresas tapadera a través de tus cuentas y de ahí los transfería a un cómplice.

-No puedo creer que hiciera algo así- dijo Masaki cerrando los ojos por un momento.

-Las autoridades lo creen- dijo Kisuke con expresión adusta- Tienen pruebas suficientes para creer que tú tienes algo que ver. Eso significa que todas tus posesiones serán incautadas.

-¿Todo?- palideció Masaki.

-Pero mi madre no tiene ese dinero.

-No en ese punto. Lo que no saben es si en algún momento cayó en sus manos. Puede que aún lo tenga en algún sitio.

-¿Y pueden quedarse con la casa basándose solo en eso?

-Pueden quedarse con todo- le aseguró Urahara- No de inmediato, claro. Primero tienen que llegar al fondo del asunto, y está tan enmarañado que les llevará un año o más. Sinceramente, ése es el motivo por el que creen que su prometida está involucrada también.

_¿Su prometida? ¿Rukia?_ Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Ella es contable. ¿No lo sabías? Trabajaba en Yamamoto Financial. No es probable que alguien como Kaien tuviera suficientes conocimientos como para llevar a cabo él solo un plan de este calibre que además pasara inadvertido con alguien con los conocimientos de ella para que se ocupara de la contabilidad, le habría resultado pan comido.

-¿Es contable?- Ichigo había supuesto que se habría especializado en algo como literatura inglesa o historia del arte, uno de esos títulos académicos que no servían para nada. Evidentemente se había equivocado- ¿Entonces creen que tuvo algo que ver?

-Están casi seguros. Claro que aún no tienen pruebas, pero las conseguirán. Confía en mí, lo harán.

-Si tiene algo que ver, estaría en posición de limpiar el nombre de mi madre ¿Verdad?- preguntó Ichigo. Tendría que olvidar bocas vulnerables y ojos ensombrecidos. Si Rukia tenía respuestas, él se las arrancaría.

- Cualquier testimonio que puedas obtener de alguien involucrado en el asunto serviría, sin duda, para ayudar a Masaki- respondió el abogado- Lo que necesitamos de verdad es encontrar a tu hermano, pero parece haberse desvanecido.

Sin embargo Rukia estaba allí.

-Deberíamos de hablar con su prometida- dijo Urahara.

Ichigo sintió como empezaba a arder lentamente la ira en su interior.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo de pronto Ichigo. Esta vez conseguiría respuestas, antes de que su madre lo perdiera todo.

Olivia se inspiró hondo y se irguió en un movimiento que Ichigo reconoció. Sin lágrimas, sin debilidad- ¿Y después que, Kisuke?

-Nada de forma inmediata. Seguirán investigando hasta que lo averigüen todo y sean capaces de atar todos los hilos del caso. Después lo llevarán a juicio. Con o sin Kaien.

-Entonces aún tenemos tiempo- comentó Ichigo.

-Un poco. Cuanto antes consigamos que su prometida diga la verdad, mejor para tu madre.

Y así antes él podría regresar a su vida. Escapar del cenagal en el que estaba empezando a hundirse.

-Entonces supongo que será mejor ponerse manos a la obra- dijo él, levantándose bruscamente al tiempo que le extendía la mano a Urahara Kisuke. Puede que Rukia estuviera involucrada, pero Ichigo sabía bien que nadie empujaba a Kaien a ningún sitio. Había un rasgo de carácter que los dos había heredado de su padre y ese era la testarudez cuando algo se les metía en la cabeza- Mamá, nadie obligó a Kaien a salir huyendo- tratando de ser amable.

-Kaien estará impotente en ese caos en que esa mujer lo ha metido- mantuvo Masaki, pero su voz no sonaba tan segura.

-¿Algunas vez has visto que Kaien hiciera algo que no quería hacer?

-No pudo hacerlo él solo. No me lo creo-Eso quería decir que no quería hacerlo y tendría que asumirlo.

-Nadie lo obligó a apostar dinero en el juego- dijo con la misma amabilidad posible- Ya has visto las declaraciones de los supervisores de las mesas de los casinos. Kaien tenía problemas y quiso salir de ellos sin importarle demasiado cómo.

De pronto, la postura almidonada de Masaki pareció ceder y, por un momento, se dejó caer sobre la barandilla que daba sobre el vestíbulo.

¿Qué voy a hacer?- susurró- Me lo quitarán todo. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer tal cosa? ¿Cómo ha podido dejarme sin nada?

Se echó a llorar. Lo único que pudo hacer Ichigo en ese momento fue estrecharla entre sus brazos y darle palmaditas en la espalda, inútilmente. No. Él no era un pinche inútil. Arrugó más su ceño. Había una manera de arreglar todo aquello e iba a encontrarla pronto. Empezando por Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

-¿Estás segura que estarás bien aquí sola esta noche?- Hisana se abrochaba el abrigo detrás del mostrador.

-Estaré bien. Matsumoto vendrá más tarde a ayudar.

-El muérdago para las perchas de regalo está en la mesa.

-Lo sé. Fui yo quien lo puso ahí, ¿recuerdas? Toma- Rukia le colocó el pañuelo a su hermana alrededor del cuello- Tienes que arreglarte para ir a una fiesta ¿Cómo podrás criticar los centros de mesa si no estás allí?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo haría tal cosa?- fingiendo indignación.

-Te conozco demasiado bien. Pásalo bien.- la besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias otra vez. Pero no te quedes toda la noche trabajando. Sal a ver el encendido del árbol. Seguro que te diviertes.

-Fuera- ordenó Rukia señalando la puerta.

-Ya me voy- se apresuró a decir Hisana.

Rukia vio cerrarse la puerta detrás de su hermana. En breve Rangiku aparecía y empezaría a cotorrear como loro. De momento tenia la tienda para ella sola. Aspiró el aire perfumado de rosas, claveles y jacintos. La tienda había moldeado su vida en muchos sentidos. Se había puesto a trabajar para ayudara a pagar algunas de sus cosas y demás caprichos, así como también préstamos para sus estudios en la universidad en Tokio y demás gastos implicados. Los largos y ociosos veranos fueron sustituidos por los días de trabajo en la florería, vestida con la camisa y los pantalones negros que conformaban el uniforme de Hisana.

Hasta el día que Kaien entró a comprar un ramo para su madre. Se enamoró de él igual que cuando tenía quince años en el club de campo y ella sólo deseaba que él le pidiera que jugara con él en un partido de dobles. Habían pasado cinco años desde entonces y allí estaba de nuevo, atando con un lazo una composición de crisantemos. Todos sus años de estudio, su trabajo en Yamamoto Finalcial borrados de un plumazo por culpa de Kaien Kurosaki.

A su espalda, la puerta de la tienda anunció con un tintineo la visita de un cliente. Se giró con resignación y se encontró con Ichigo Kurosaki_. Genial_. De pronto la tienda se le hizo muy pequeña. Y muy vacía. Él no vaciló, no miró arreglos florales que había a su alrededor. Se dirigió a ella directamente.

-¿Estás buscando una flores?

-Te busco a ti.

Era más alto de lo que había creído. Se encontraba mirándolo debajo de la barbilla, elevó la suya.

-Estoy trabajando.

-La tienda esta vacía. Tenemos que hablar.

Ichigo la miraba con ojos turbulentos. Sintió la misma excitación sexual del día anterior. El pulso empezó a retumbarle en los oídos. Era demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte. Y estaba demasiado ceca. Inspiró hondo y se apartó de él.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo sin volverse.

-Hablaré contigo mientras las haces- dictaminó.

Rukia emitió un sonido de frustración y se dirigió al mostrador.

-No veo de qué tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos hablando del plan que te has traído entre manos con Kaien?

-Yo no me traigo ningún plan entre manos con Kaien- le contestó mirándolo.

-Las autoridades dicen que sí.

-Las autoridades no tiene pruebas.

-Tu nombre aparece en los consejos de administración de algunas sociedades.

-También el de tu madre- replicó ella.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Necesito averiguar lo que sabes.

-Ya te lo dije. No sé nada. Kaien hizo todo eso solo- se perdió en la trasera de la tienda. Pero de nada le sirvió por que Ichigo la siguió.

-Oh venga. Eres su prometida y eres contable. Sabes tan bien como yo que él solo no pudo planear todo esto.

-Mira qué bonito que tengas a tu hermano en tal alta consideración- no lo miró Ichigo la seguía poniendo tan nerviosa como cuando era una adolescente, sólo que ahora la sensación iba revestida de algo más, una tensión vibrante en la que no quería pensar demasiado.

- Lo que yo considere no tiene ninguna importancia- dijo Ichigo- Lo que importa es que mi madre podría perderlo todo por lo que ha hecho. Tengo que solucionar esto y para ello te necesito a ti.

-A quien necesitas es a Kaien, y no, antes de que empieces otra vez, con la misma cantaleta, no sé dónde está- agarró un par de ramas de acebo que había sobre la mesa de trabajo y empezó a limpiarlo de ramitas más pequeñas- No sé nada.

-Me cuesta creerlo.

-No me importa lo que pueda parecerte- tomó unas tijeras. El sonido fue salpicando cada una de sus palabras- Tengo mi apartamento destrozado, mi jefe me pidió que me esfumara y encima tengo que soportar las visitas de un detective. Todo gracias a tu hermano. ¡Me importa un bledo lo que creas!- empezó a cortar tiras de lazo rojo para atar el acebo- ¡Y ahora, o compras algo o te largas de mi tienda!

La contemplo un tiempo de brazos cruzados.

-Está bien. Digamos que no tuviste nada que ver. Así que tendrás tanto interés como yo en llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Y que quieres que haga ¡Que saque mi varita mágica y la agite!

-Déjate de estupideces. Eres contable, deberías de poder seguir la pista. En calidad de prometida de mi hermano yo diría que te gustaría llegar al fondo del asunto y limpiar tu nombre y de paso el de mi madre.

-Que no es mi prometido.

-Muy oportuno.

-Cierra la boca. Si me apetece a jugar a los detectives prefiero hacerlo yo sola.

-No si quieres tener acceso a los papeles de mi madre.

-¿Para qué?- espetó con aspereza. Mirando que se encogió de hombros mientras jugueteaba con un trozo de muérdago.

-Mi hermano utilizó las cuentas de mi madre en su plan de blanqueo. Puede que encuentres la clave en ellos.

- Tú madre no me dejara que me acerque a sus papeles. Por lo que he oído me culpa de todo. ¿Por qué querría ayudar a personas que no me creen e inculpan por las acciones de Kaien?

-Haz que cambie de opinión- sugirió Ichigo- Hazme cambiar de opinión.

-¿Por qué debería?- extendió la mano hacia las ramas de muérdago- ¿Qué importa lo que piensen o pienses?

La mano de Ichigo aterrizó sobre la de Rukia.

-Me importa.- Rukia sintió que el brazo le ardía. Por un instante no se movió, no podía. Ichigo tenía dedos cálidos y una palma dura. Lo único que podía pensar era lo que sentiría si la posara en su cuerpo desnudo.- Piensa en ello.

Desconcertada, tragó saliva.

-No, gracias. Es hora de te vayas.

Él aparto la mano.

-Avísame cuando cambies de opinión.

-Nunca.

Se echó de reír, mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca y totalmente alineada.

-Estaré pendiente cuando decidas buscarme.

* * *

**N/A:** Muy Ooc Byakuya, pero lo justifico por que Hisana está presente. Derritió el tempano que es Byakuya xD

Muchas gracias a sus comentarios, los cuales me alientan a seguir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach **propiedad de Kubo Tite.

Basado en la novela **Un hombre bueno** de Kristin Hardy.

* * *

**Capitulo Quinto:**

**I**chigo salió a la acera. Era pasado mediodía, los últimos retazos de nieve del temporal crujían bajo sus pies. El sol poniente teñía el cielo de rojo. Y todavía seguía sintiendo la suavidad de Rukia en la palma de su mano. _Demonios._ Se recordó que no le había dicho nada de ayuda. Lo que le había dicho era que se fuera al cuerno. Debería sentirse frustrado, pero por alguna razón no podía quitarse de la cabeza la extraña mezcla de fragilidad y fortaleza que Rukia emanaba. Ni el sabor que debía de encerrar aquella boca suya. Sacudió la cabeza con gesto impaciente. Podía hacer muchas estupideces, pero enrollarse con la prometida de su hermano, o ex prometida, era, con mucho, la más estúpida. Si ni siquiera le gustaba aquella mujer. _Ridículo_. Había besado a un buen montón de mujeres. No le hacía ninguna falta añadir otra más a la lista, por mucho que se colara en sus pensamientos a cada maldito momento. Lo que necesitaba era sacar a su madre de aquel endemoniado embrollo y largarse de allí, porque cuanto más tiempo se quedara, mas obligado se sentiría a quedarse y ayudar a su madre a dirigir sus finanzas y solucionar todas las dudas que pudieran surgirle respecto a sus propiedades.

Recordó que la doncella se había presentado en su habitación esa mañana con el esmoquin de su padre para tomarle medidas y poder arreglárselo para que lo llevara en la cena de gala de Navidad a la que asistiría como pareja de su madre. Los bailes benéficos y el asesoramiento financiero no estaban hechos para él. Como tampoco lo estaban los criados y los esmóquines. A él le gustaba vagar por selvas y desiertos, buscando inmortalizar ese esquivo momento, hacer que la gente pudiera comprender a través de sus acciones qué estaba sucediendo en el mundo. Puede que tras ocho años estuviera empezando a hartarse del polvo, el cansancio, los incómodos camastros y la mala comida; puede que estuviera empezando a hartarse de la aparente interminable capacidad del hombre para la destrucción. Eso significaba que necesitaba tomarse un descanso, sí. Pero sabía con toda seguridad que no significaba regresar a Karakura a retomar el negocio de su padre y Kaien. Lo había dejado.

Contempló cómo la luz se iba atenuando en el horizonte y pensó en las puestas de sol a lo largo del ecuador, donde la transición entre la oscuridad y la luz tenía lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Donde los amaneceres y los atardeceres siempre tenían lugar a la misma hora, fuera la estación que fuera, porque allí las estaciones eran cálidas, hasta se dormía desnudo por el calor que hacía. Y así, sin más, imágenes de Rukia empezaron a danzar en su cabeza. Para apartarlas abrió la puerta del establecimiento de Mashiro. Quien estaba detrás del mostrador metiendo las magdalenas que una mujer le iba pidiendo atosigada por los niños que correteaban entre sus piernas.

-Ya era hora de que volvieras. Apenas me saludaste ayer- se quejó Mashiro, metiendo las últimas dos magdalenas en la bolsa de la clienta- ¿Y qué es eso de Tanzania? La última postal que me enviaste era de Chechenia.

-Me apeteció ir a un lugar más cálido- Danrfur, para ser exactos. Al menos hasta que no lo pudo soportar más. Tomar fotografías de especies en peligro siendo asesinadas, se convertía en algo más duro cuando se cambian los animales por seres humanos. Con un esfuerzo casi físico devolvió la atención al presente.

-Sigo pensando que estás loco. Da igual donde hayas estado. Toma una de éstas, no dos mejor.-Le entregó dos magdalenas a lo cual Ichigo se le quedo mirando feo escudriñando alternadamente a sus magdalenas con Mashiro- ¿Qué, no me digas que no te gustan las de zanahoria?

La taladró con la mirada mientras Mashiro reía a carcajadas. Cuando vivía en Karakura, Mashiro había sido de las pocas personas con quien había tenido trato, una de las pocas personas que no lo trataba como a una copia descerebrada de su hermano Kaien o como un criminal en potencia. Cierto que había incumplido algunas normas, eso lo convertía en adolescente que andaba por mal camino, pero no en un criminal. Mashiro nunca había prestado atención a esos comentarios, siempre lo había tratado como a una persona normal y corriente. Por eso la apreciaba.

-¿Y cómo es Tanzania?- preguntó pasándole una taza de café.

-Preciosa. Espacios abiertos que dejan sin respiración. Pronto recibirás una postal, supongo que llegue antes.

-La pondré con el resto de mi colección.

Ichigo echó una mirada por encima del hombro de Mashiro y vio que tenía la pared a su espalda decorada con un arcoíris de coloridas postales, las que él le había ido enviando desde diversos rincones del mundo. Se dio cuenta que las había guardado todas. Sintió una inesperada punzada de emoción que casi no reconocía. Al irse de casa, había dejado atrás todos los lazos y así había continuado, era más fácil. La poca compañía que necesitaba la hallaba en sus colegas, sus editores o en alguna relación pasajera con mujeres que no querían más que un cuerpo caliente que les diera calor en la oscuridad de vez en cuando. Era la vida que le iba perfecta. No le había mandado ni una sola carta a su madre para no convertirla en el objetivo de su padre. No se había parado a pensar por qué le había mandado aquellas postales a Mashiro. No estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Sería más fácil llevarse el café a la mesa y dejar a Mashiro con sus clientes. No necesitaba más lazos con Karakura.

* * *

Rukia estaba de pie en la parte delantera de la florería colgando ramilletes de muérdago en el árbol navideño de dos metros de la tienda. No había tardado mucho en formarlos cuando Ichigo se hubo ido de la tienda. Mejor mantenerse ocupada que pensar en el momento en que la había tocado. Es lo que se decía. Quiso quitarle importancia. Era evidente que estaba muy sensible después de lo ocurrido con Kaien. A través del cristal del escaparate contempló cómo la luz del crespúsculo del invierno daba paso a la oscuridad. En breve la gente se agolparía en la plaza de Karakura para asistir al momento en que se iluminada el árbol de Navidad de la ciudad, era también la primera noche de compras oficial de la temporada y su madre hacía mucha caja. Por eso tenía que concentrarse en eso, no en sus problemas. Y desde luego no en un par de perturbadores ojos marrones y una voz que le provocaban escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. La campanilla de la puerta sonó y al levantar la cabeza se encontró con un rostro que recordaba de la pesadilla que comenzó cuando Kaien se fugó; Hisagi Shuhei, el agente que llevaba el caso.

-Buenas noches- el hombre entró y contempló los arreglos florales, las plantas colgantes, el material de jardinería y la tienda de regalos a su alrededor con gesto aprobador.

-¿No está un poco lejos de su terreno habitual?

-No tanto como para que usted se dé cuenta- contestó con ecuanimidad- Tengo familia en Inuzuri* esto me pilla de camino.

-Aun así no está en su jurisdicción.

-Mi jurisdicción está donde a mí me haga falta. No soy un policía. Bonito lugar- añadió mirando a su alrededor- He oído que su hermana montó este negocio hace unos años.

-Como ayuda a la economía, se le ha olvidado eso.

-No- contestó el mirándola con firmeza.

-Ya veo. Así que tenía motivos.

-Dígamelos.

-Yo no robo. Además, tengo un trabajo y un fondo de pensiones. No lo necesito.

-Si usted lo dice.

-Puede que sea hora de que me busque un abogado.

-Si quiere- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- Sólo he pasado a saludarla. No está bajo arresto. Aún.

-¿Han encontrado a Kaien?

Hisagi se detuvo a contemplar una serie de cristales de color para colgar.

-No. Su prometido sabe bien como ocultarse.

-Ex -corrigió ella.

-Tiene razón. Ex ¿Ha tenido noticias suyas?- volvió para mirarla. Una mirada escéptica, igual que en la sala de interrogatorios.

-No. ¿Ha hablado con su familia?

-Yo he apostado por usted.

-Entonces supongo que habrá pinchado mis teléfonos y tendrá a gente vigilándome. Si Kaien me llama lo sabrá- terminó de colgar el muérdago y se dirigió a la caja registradora- No tiene de qué preocuparse.

-Pero puede que usted sí.

Rukia sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se convenza de que no tengo nada que ver con esto?

-Coyote Stark- respondió él.

-¿Cómo?

-Coyote Stark.

-No tengo ni idea de qué me está usted hablando.

-De quien, para ser exactos. Es un traficante de armas lituano. Tiene muchos negocios en Oriente medio y lado Oriental. Vive aquí algunos meses al año, en gran parte para simplificar los acuerdos de negocios que lleva a cabo.

-Ah claro, supongo que muchos traficantes de armas lituanos lo hacen.

-Sobre todo cuando quieren blanquear dinero.

-Quiere decir que Kaien…- empezó a balbucear en pasmo comprendiendo de golpe lo dicho por Hisagi.

-Blanqueo de más de doscientos millones para él a lo largo del último año y medio-terminó de explicar- Que nosotros sepamos. Podría ser más. Podría ser una industria casera. Una operación muy hábil, por cierto, creó varias sociedades de responsabilidad limitada para Stark, algunas clientes de K.C.C, otras proveedoras. Algunas de clientes y proveedoras de esas sociedades. Stark metía el dinero a través de las sociedades cliente y lo recibía en forma de pagos a las sociedades proveedoras.

-Tal vez sean sociedades reales.

-Usted, de entre toda la gente, debería saber que eso no es verdad. Forma parte de los consejos de administración de varias de ellas. Coyote hace al significado de contrabandista, le ha rebanado el cuello a una docena de hombres que nosotros sepamos.

¿Un traficante de armas?- Rukia echó mano a la silla que había detrás de ella- No tiene ningún sentido.

-Claro que sí. Kaien estaba hundido hasta el cuello cuando su padre aún vivía. Digamos que lo reciente lo hizo para arreglar una financiación a un alto interés, digámoslo así.

-Un usurero- murmuró con un hilo de voz- Está hablando de un usurero.

-Bingo. Papá muere y Kaien empieza a desviar dinero de la compañía, no da abasto. Entonces conoce a Stark apostando en Soul City. Tengo a la persona que los puso en contacto. Dice que congeniaron enseguida. Las citas se corresponden con las fechas de incorporación de la mayoría de las sociedades.

-No tengo nada que ver con todo eso.

-Ya tiene bastante ¿No?- Hisagi levantó la voz- Ya no se trata sólo de desfalco e incumplimiento de algunas normas, esto es la liga profesional como si dijéramos comúnmente. Y cualquiera que tenga algo que ver estará fuera de circulación mucho, mucho tiempo. Podría pasarle a usted a menos que coopere.

-Ya le he dicho…

-Y no quiero volver a oírlo- la interrumpió- Su novio a cruzado la línea. Está ocultándose y podría arrastrarla consigo, si no tiene cuidado.

-No tiene ninguna prueba, aparte de mi nombre en el consejo de administración de unas sociedades.

-Solo le estoy haciendo unas cuantas preguntas inofensivas- replicó él empezando a darse la vuelta- Oh, una cosa más. Sí su ex le debe dinero a Stark le aseguro que ese hombre vendrá a reclamarlo. Y a mí no me gustaría ser a quien viniera a reclamar- deslizó una tarjeta de visita sobre el mostrador y se giró hacia la puerta- Llámeme si cambia de opinión y quiere hablar.

La puerta se cerró tras él y la tienda quedó en silencio, a excepción del rugido ensordecedor dentro de su cabeza. _Traficantes de armas. Blanqueo de dinero. Encarcelamiento_.

La campanilla sonó nuevamente. Levantó la vista y vio a Matsumoto.

-Siento llegar tarde- dijo mientras se deshacía del bolso- Gin estuvo de cariñoso- explicó mientras se ataba el delantal.

-Tengo que salir un momento- dijo Rukia, aturdida, sin darse cuenta de la mirada perpleja que le lanzó Matsumoto.

Necesitaba aire.

Estaba en la acera antes de pensarlo siquiera, sin importarle el frío, sin oír los saludos. Se dejó arrastrar por la marea humana que se dirigía a la plaza entre risas y alboroto. Una semana antes ella vivía igual que ellos. Cualquier infelicidad pasajera con Kaien le parecía una tontería al verlo en retrospectiva. Quitando eso la suya había sido una existencia idílica. Notó como se le constreñía el pecho e inspiró nuevamente. Al otro lado de la plaza el árbol engalanado con multitud de guirnaldas se elevaba desde el suelo cubierto de nieve. La desgracia y los problemas legales eran una cosa. Las amenazas físicas otras bien distintas. Nunca habría creído a Kaien capaz de arriesgar su vida tratando con criminales de verdad. ¿Y si el dinero todavía estaba por ahí? ¿Y si aquel traficante venia a buscarlo y ella no podía darle más información que la que le había dado la policía? Dudaba mucho que un _No lo sé _satisficiera a un tipo como aquel. Trató de respirar, pero era como si se hubieran llevado todo el oxigeno de su alrededor, como si estuviera encerrada en un frasco al vacio. El alegre sonido de los villancicos parecía llegarle de muy lejos. Se detuvo un momento, boqueando como pez fuera del agua y mareada. Empezó a ver lucecitas delante de sus ojos y juraba que no eran navideñas.

-Siéntate- le ordenó una voz a su espalda. Unas manos la tomaron por los hombros y la ayudaron a sentarse en un banco de hierro forjado.- Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas y tápate la boca con las manos.

-Pero…

-Hazlo.

Rukia obedeció. Lentamente su respiración se fue normalizando. Al cabo de unos minutos se removió un poco.

-Con cuidado. Despacio- dijo la voz. La voz de Ichigo. Cuando se reincorporó estaba sentado a su lado- ¿Mejor ahora?

-Sí. Gracias.- contestó débilmente con un asomo mínimo de una sonrisa.

-Estabas hiperventilando. ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

-No…

Ichigo la miró fijamente.

-¿Pero qué demonios?-exclamó de repente- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza para salir así?- mirado la blusa de Rukia.

-No pensé en ello- contestó vagamente ella, reparando que solo traía una sencilla blusa, cuando estaba helando.

Ichigo se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

-¡Estás loca!

-Estoy bien- murmuró.

-¡Te estás poniendo morada! Aunque será mejor eso a blanca como estabas, parecías fantasma.

-¡Ya deja de estupideces!…me…me han dado malas noticias- dijo tragando saliva.

-Suelta- la instó él.

Rukia no había esperado que Ichigo fuera un hombre amable. Estaba a su lado sentado, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su larga pierna que rozaba la suya. Por algún motivo le resultó más fácil hablar.

-Es sobre Kaien. El agente ha pasado hace un rato por la tienda, Hisagi. Creen que Kaien…

-¿Qué?

Sacudió la cabeza incapaz de creerlo aún. – Creen que Kaien estaba blanqueando dinero para un traficante de armas.

-¿Un traficante de armas?- repitió Ichigo sin poder creerlo.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero Hisagi dice que tiene pruebas. Kaien se metió en un lío de dinero apostando en el casino y acudió a un usurero. Tras la muerte de tu padre empezó a desviar dinero de la compañía y a blanquearlo. Entonces conoció al traficante.

-Genial. Ahora está metido en asuntos de blanqueo de dinero. ¿Cuánto ha blanqueado?

-Doscientos millones, creen.

Dejo escapar un suspiro- Un cinco o diez por ciento de eso ya es una buena cantidad. Bastaría para pagar lo que robó a la compañía o para mantenerse bien lejos de aquí durante mucho tiempo.

Lo cual eliminaría toda esperanza de Rukia de exoneración. Se levantó y echó a andar ciegamente hacia un bosquecillo de árboles. Ichigo la siguió.

-No sé qué hacer. Todo se me está cayendo encima. Cada vez que me doy la vuelta empeoran las cosas- se giró para mirar a Ichigo- ¿Hablaste enserio con eso de colaborar?

-Ayer no te pareció una buena idea.

-¡A la mierda!

No respondió.

Las luces que iluminaban toda la plaza ponían de relieve sus afilados pómulos al tiempo que proporcionaban un brillo natural a la punta de sus pestañas. Un contrabandista le había dicho Kaien. Ichigo tenía ese aspecto rudo, un poco de forajido que hacia creíble aquella definición. Un hombre que tomaba y hacía lo que quería sin pensar en las normas. El pulso empezó acelerársele.

-He cambiado de idea.

-Estás desesperada.

-¿Eso importa?

Ichigo no respondió. Se acercó a ella un poco más, lo bastante para que las nubes de vaho de sus respiraciones se mezclaran a su alrededor. Diminutas lucecillas parpadearon entre las ramas de los árboles, como luciérnagas. Fuera, junto al árbol de Navidad, la gente estalló en aplausos. El coro empezó a cantar Feliz Navidad. Aquello no tenía sentido e Ichigo lo sabía. Tenía muy en claro que de haber sido ella otra mujer, la habría besado sin pensárselo. ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Si hubiera sido otra mujer hacía mucho que habrían ido a la cama. Pero Rukia no era una mujer cualquiera. Allí había mucho más en juego que la mera curiosidad. Un hombre inteligente saldría por piernas. Lo estaba pensando y aun así se encontró tomándola entre sus brazos. Ella se quedó sorprendida al principio, pero enseguida moduló su cuerpo para adaptarlo al de él, y entreabrió los labios de manera que él pudo sentir el aliento que salía de su boca. Trató de ser tierno, pero podía sentir cómo respondía a él, casi podía saborearla. De modo que se permitió saborear aquella suave boca, los secretos que atesoraba, sintiendo al mismo tiempo sus leves curvas bajo la chaqueta que le había prestado. Y sólo consiguió desearla aún más.

Un pequeño mordisco y un lametazo consiguió tentarlos a los dos. Cuando Rukia dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle mejor acceso al arco de su cuello bajo la barbilla, Ichigo se dedico a paladear la cremosa columna de aquella garganta, notando en los labios cómo le latía el corazón desbocado. Debajo de la fría fachada había una mujer de verdad, tersa y cálida. Verla contener el aliento sólo hizo que se pusiera tenso. Ardía en deseos de besarla así en plena naturaleza. Había sido un experimento, pero tenía que parar. La impaciencia y el ansia lo abrumaban. Sí no tenía cuidado, iría demasiado lejos. Estaban en público. Era hora de parar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar saborearla un poco más, y un poco más y un poco más. Pero entonces Rukia le rodeó con sus brazos y se movió entre sus brazos, ávida y deseosa e Ichigo dejó de pensar en que tenia ponerle fin a aquello. Sólo podía pensar en ella.

No sentían frío en el aire, ni oían los ecos de los villancicos, tan sólo las suaves notas del murmullo de las hojas de los árboles flotando dulcemente en la quietud de la noche. Sólo existía para ellos el roce de sus labios, la caricia de sus dedos entre su cabello, los sonidos de placer contenidos. Si se lo hubiera pedido, ella habría dicho que no, pero no había pedido nada. La había tomado. Y se le antojó, era lo más embriagador que había sentido en su vida. Las caricias exigentes, los labios ávidos y la manera en que la apretaba contra sí, pugnando por más. Ichigo deslizó las manos dentro de la chaqueta y le recorrió el cuerpo con ellas. Y aquella boca, aquella peligrosa y deliciosa boca no dejaba de mecerse con movimientos persuasivos contra la suya. Rukia deseó más y se encontró tomando lo que quería, cambiando la cabeza de posición para encontrar un ángulo mejor, apretándose contra él para absorber mejor el contacto de su cuerpo.

En ese momento era ella la que se estaba impacientando, la que exigía. Era ella la que estaba en el umbral de un mundo nuevo con el que jamás había soñado. Detrás de ellos, se oyó el aliento contenido de emoción del público cuando el árbol fue encendido, como si toda la ciudad hubiera inspirado al mismo tiempo. Ichigo y Rukia se separaron de golpe y miraron hacia la fuente del ruido, y el aplauso que llegó a continuación, a unos cien metros de distancia el árbol resplandecía en un alarde de color. Las figuras de los vecinos se recortaban contra la luz. Sólo allí, en el interior de aquel pequeño bosquecillo, reinaban la penumbra y el silencio. Rukia se quedo mirando a Ichigo, conmocionada. La adrenalina, la energía seguía rebotando dentro de su cuerpo. Todavía le hormigueaban los labios. No sabía de dónde había llegado aquella urgencia desmedida, sólo sabía que no tenía nada que ver con nada que hubiera experimentado con Kaien, no con cualquier otro hombre. Pero aquél no era Kaien, ni un hombre cualquiera, aquél era Ichigo Kurosaki el hermano menor de Kaien, el que probablemente terminaría arrestado según Kaien. Y la había hecho retorcerse de placer y deseo. Ichigo era el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra con quien tendría que estar besándose en la oscuridad. Y no tenía ningún deseo de pensar en el hecho de que había conseguido llevarla hasta tales extremos de necesidad con sólo un beso.

-Debo estar loca- masculló, sin mirarlo echó a andar hacia la florería con urgencia.

-Rukia espera un momento. Tenemos que hablar- gritó alcanzándola con unas pocas zancadas.

-Olvídalo. Tengo que volver al trabajo- no quería seguir cerca de él ni un minuto más, sabría dios lo que sería capaz de hacer. Empezó a desabotonarse la chaqueta y se la quitó sin aminorar la marcha.- Toma- extendiéndosela.

-Quédatela, estás helada.

-No-replicó. Por que llevarla puesta era casi como sentir sus brazos. Se giró para encararlo- Escucha ¿quieres hablar?, pues hablaremos. Voy a colaborar contigo. Tengo que acabar con este maldito asunto del traficante de armas. Si existe una posibilidad de averiguar algo aunque sea lo más mínimo uniendo nuestros esfuerzos, lo haré. Pero eso será lo único que hare contigo, ¿estamos?

Ichigo la miró estudiándola detenidamente como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez- Te gusta imponer las normas. ¿Verdad?

-Y a ti las normas te importan un carajo, pero lamento decírtelo. Acostúmbrate colega.

-¿Cuándo podemos empezar colega?

-Cuanto antes mejor.

-¿Mañana por la mañana?

Le puso la chaqueta en las manos- A las nueve.

* * *

**N/A:** Pues que puedo decir, buen momento Ichiruki ¿No?

Puse a Stark como el traficante puesto que se me figura que tiene la pinta XD

*Inuzuri ¿Lo escribí bien?...

Oh! Les traigo una mala noticia mi discu duro fallecio asi que no tengo donde trabajar los fics...podria ir a invadir a casa de mi amigo...pero no que pena x.x

Asi que estoy a la espera de haber cuando me consigue uno nuevo pa poder seguirle a los fics que tengo al aire. Este capitulo ya lo tenia subido desde hace dos semanas, por favor sean pacientes. Y cuando mi nuevo disco este en funcion ya no lo quemare metiendo tanta pinche pendejada y no dejare jugar a mi hermana...

**Gracias por todos los comentarios alentadores :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach **propiedad de Kubo Tite.

* * *

**Capítulo Sexto:**

**P**uede que Rukia tuviera motivos para estar furiosa e irritada, pensó Ichigo. Él también se había sentido un poco irritado. Lo cierto era que allí sentado a la mesa disfrutando de su café mañanero no encontraba la razón para haberla besado. La parte práctica de su persona se lo había desaconsejado. Si bien en un momento había estado enumerando para sí mismo los motivos por los que no tenía sentido besarla, al otro instante se había encontrado aplastando la boca contra la de ella. Todavía podía oler su perfume. En especie de segundos, Rukia Kuchiki, la supuesta colaboradora de su hermano, había logrado borrar de su memoria a todas las mujeres que había deseado en su vida. Había otra cosa; empezaba a dudar seriamente que tuviera algo que ver con el fiasco de Kaien. Y también empezaba a ver que era algo más que una dama de la alta sociedad dedicada a las labores benéficas. Se maldijo por sentirse aún más intrigado que antes. Rukia tenía razón pensó, había que mantener la cabeza en los asuntos correctos, mantenerse concentrado en ello. Kaien seguía sin aparecer y las autoridades seguían buscando cabezas. Involucrarse en algo personal en medio de aquel embrollo no sería nada inteligente.

El golpeteo de unos zapatos de tacón sobre el suelo le dio el aviso que Masaki se acercaba.

-Te has levantado temprano- dijo sirviéndose una taza de té.

-Al que madruga dios le ayuda- contestó obsequiándole una sonrisa.

Masaki lo miró divertida- Seguro que Mizuho ha preparado un buen desayuno.

-Estoy bien- respondió él, echando un vistazo a los titulares de la prensa. Enfocándose detenidamente en un mal encuadre de la foto de las secuelas dejadas por una bomba en un mercado de Bagdad, mirando el nombre al pie. Pobre Aizen. Siempre tenía mala suerte con los departamentos de diseño de las publicaciones. Claro que lo mismo le pasaba a la mayoría de los fotógrafos, ya era mala suerte que la agencia de noticias no pudiera conseguir un editor eficiente. Pero cuando Ichigo pasó a la siguiente noticia cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de ver una foto de un lugar en el que él había estado, con una historia que él había cubierto. Y pensó en el editor de mesa. Ver fotos en los periódicos siempre había tenido el mismo efecto en él cada vez que regresaba a Japón de visita; el gusanillo de volver al campo de acción. Él era la historia. No necesitaba de las exquisiteces de distribuir sus fotos para la publicación. Dejó el periódico boca abajo en la mesa y se bebió el resto del café. No significaba nada más, más que estaba estresado y tal vez le sentaran bien las semanas de descanso que estaría fuera debido al embrollo de su hermano.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. Será mejor que vaya a echar un vistazo a tu despacho para orientarme. Rukia llegara dentro de poco- miró que Masaki tensaba los labios- ¿Causa algún problema?- aunque lo mismo podría aplicarse a él mismo si no lograba quitarse ese dichoso beso de la cabeza.

-Ya te lo dije anoche. Esta mañana tengo reunión con el comité de la gala de Navidad y no podré estar presente mientras registran entre mis cosas. Recuerda que son mis asuntos económicos personales. Asegúrate de que no la pierdas de vista.- suspiro. -Me incomoda la idea que husmee entre mis asuntos personales- añadió Masaki al cabo de un momento.

-Pues será mejor que te relajes porque ahora mismo es nuestra única esperanza.

-¿De verdad crees que hay alguna posibilidad que ella no esté involucrada?- repuso ella tras dar un sorbo de té.

-No lo sé. Empiezo a pensar que es inocente- recordó la mirada de Rukia la noche anterior, su angustia mientras le relataba lo del traficante de armas. -Sea como sea, ya sabes lo que dicen, mantén a tus amigos cerca y tus enemigos más cerca.

Masaki se terminó el té y posó la taza en el centro del platillo cuidadosamente.- Me cuesta tanto creer que Kaien haya podido hacer algo así.

-Lo sé. Pero todos los indicios lo señalan a él. Ha desaparecido. No sabemos nada de su paradero. Eso debería de servirte de indicación. No sólo estaba robando dinero de su propia empresa, sino que se dedicaba a blanquear dinero para…

-Para- Masaki se tapó los oídos- Sé que todo esto es importante, pero no puedo oírlo ahora mismo.

-¿Quieres que deje el asunto en paz?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-No. quiero que lo investigues, sólo…es sólo que no puedo oír los detalles. Por favor- se mordió el labio- Es mi hijo. No puedo evitarlo.

-Como quieras. Lo necesitara si lo encuentran. Pero entretanto lo que tenemos que hacer es limpiar todas las sospechas de ti, y tal vez Rukia pueda ayudarnos. ¿Así que te comportarás como es debido con ella cuando venga?

-¿Algunas vez me he comportado de manera incorrecta?

-Te he visto congelar a la gente con la mirada- dijo él en tono neutral.

-Deberías de mostrar más respeto a tu madre.

-Muestro a mi madre todo el respeto del mundo, pero tengo que advertirte algo, creo que podría derrotarte.

-Eso habrá que verlo- resopló Masaki.

-Solía tener un revés mortal- añadió Ichigo recordando los días del club de campo.

-La experiencia gana a la fuerza siempre- Masaki aceptó las tostadas que le ofrecía la criada.- Por cierto, ayer me llamó Komamura Sajin, el presidente del consejo.

-¿El consejo de K.C.C?

-Por supuesto. Quiere saber cuándo vamos a cubrir la vacante.

Ichigo observó cómo la criada le rellenaba la taza de café- A riesgo de preguntar lo obvio, ¿Qué vacante?

-La de Kaien- respondió Masaki con tono brusco- Lo despidieron en cuanto salió a la luz el escándalo, y ahora hay que sustituirlo por otra persona.

-¿Y por que acuden a ti?

Lo miró de reojo un tanto sorprendida mientras untaba mermelada en su tostada.

-Pues porque soy el socio capitalista con más acciones. Pensé que lo sabías.

-Papá convirtió la compañía en una entidad pública, cuando, ¿tres años después de mi marcha? Imaginaba que se habrían quedado con una parte, eso es todo. No llegan muchas publicaciones de negocios a los lugares en los que suelo moverme.

-Cuando tu padre hizo pública la compañía se quedó con el cincuenta y uno por ciento, le dio a Kaien un diez- dijo con gesto reprobador y dio un mordisco a su tostada.

-Eso es un buen pellizco- dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Quería asegurarse que la familia tendría el control y eso hemos hecho. Nosotros decidimos quién forma parte del consejo. En vida, Isshin era el presidente.

-No es una sorpresa, ¿Entro Kaien cuando él murió?

-El consejo consideró que no tenía bastante experiencia- vaciló un momento- Yo también.

-Buena decisión, bastante daño ha hecho como director general.

-No obstante, en este momento nos encontramos con un puesto vacante, un número de miembros par y una futura votación. Necesitamos contar con el número adecuado.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros- Pues deja que se les ocurra a alguien a Komamura y sus colegas. Estoy seguro que tienen alguna idea.

-Supongo- hizo una pausa- Tu podrías presentar tu candidatura para el puesto- añadió como si tal cosa.

La miró fijamente- Soy quien se ha pasado los últimos ocho años recorriendo países del Tercer Mundo y zonas sumidas en conflictos bélicos, ¿recuerdas?

-Considero que podemos decidir nosotros solos quién.

-Gracias, pero no, yo…-se interrumpió a media frase al oír el timbre- Seguro es Rukia. _Salvado por la campana_- pensó con alivio lo último.

-No creas que te vas a librar tan fácil- le advirtió Masaki mientras lo observaba salir a prisa.

* * *

Rukia estaba segura de algo sobre el beso: la había descolocado de sobre manera, deseaba que Masaki Kurosaki estuviera presente mientras revolvían en su despacho para que hiciera de revulsivo. Y eso sí que era mucho decir. Rukia tenía tantas ganas de enfrentarse con Masaki como de que le mataran el nervio de la muela. Sin embargo, teniéndolo todo en cuenta, sería buena manera de diluir la tensión que habría entre Ichigo y ella. Porque tensión habría, de eso estaba completamente segura. Inconscientemente se tocó los labios con los dedos. _Relájate_. Se dijo mientras esperaba delante de la puerta, tratando de ignorar los nervios que le atenazaban el estómago. La noche anterior le había costado mucho quedarse dormida. Los recuerdos habían estado campando a sus anchas en su memoria; Ichigo acercándose a ella, inclinándose para besarla, el instante en que sus labios se habían rozado.

Y el momento en que ella había perdido el control. Había sido como si algo se apoderase de su cuerpo. O alguien. Y eso era lo último que le hacía falta en ese momento. No quería que nadie la controlara. Había estado a punto de darle su vida a Kaien y esté casi la había destruido por completo. No estaba en condiciones de dar una oportunidad a otro hombre. Mucho menos a uno que no solía respetar las reglas del juego. El clic de la puerta la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y la criada apareció en la puerta. Ichigo estaba detrás de ella. Los nervios que Rukia creía haber controlado se fueron de su radio de control apareciendo de nuevo. Esta vez estaba más peinado lo cual sólo servía para darle un aspecto aún más atractivo con sus vaqueros y su jersey con cuello de pico color gris marengo. La camiseta de color verde oscuro que llevaba debajo hacia resaltar sus músculos. El brillo de sus ojos innaturales la miraban con especulación, lo cual la descoloco aún más.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días- respondió Rukia mientras la criada le quitaba la chaqueta. Se sintió como si se hubiera quedado desnuda en vaqueros y jersey.

-No estaba seguro que vinieses.

Era algo en común, pues no creía poder asistir allí. Sobre todo para volver a encontrarse con él.

-Te dije que vendría.

-Eso hiciste.

-Yo tengo palabra- para evitar mirarlo se dedico a contemplar la zona de recepción y las habitaciones adyacentes. Masaki apareció en el vestíbulo en ese momento.

-Rukia, es un placer tenerte aquí.

A Rukia le resultó un saludo extraño, considerando las circunstancias, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Te apetece un café o un té? ¿Tostadas?- ofreció Masaki haciendo gestos hacia la mesa del desayuno.

-No, gracias, estoy bien.

-Tal vez más tarde. ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?

-Bien- contesto pensando que Masaki se comportaba como si estuviera en una visita de cortesía.

-Felicítales de mi parte por las fiestas de temporada. ¿Quién sabe si los veré? Esta época es realmente caótica.

-Sí, bueno, siempre pasa lo mismo en estas épocas.- repuso a falta de algo más ingenioso.

Ichigo tosió, con un leve tinte de diversión revoloteando entre las comisuras de sus labios. Rukia lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ¿Quieres sentarse?

-De hecho, creo que sería mejor que empezáramos cuanto antes.- Tal vez no fuera su casa pero si continuaba un minuto más con aquel forzado intercambio de amabilidades bajo la atenta mirada de Ichigo le iba a dar un ataque de nervios y quien sabe que fuera capaz de hacer o hacerle. Cuanto antes acabara con aquello mucho mejor. Le urgía alejarse de él.

-Muy bien- dijo Masaki- Como le he dicho a Ichigo, esta mañana se celebra aquí la reunión del comité que prepara la gala de Navidad de Gotei Trece, pero tengo unos minutos para enseñarles dónde está todo. Sí son tan amables de seguirme…- se alejó del vestíbulo con el repiqueteo de sus tacones.

* * *

Ichigo había esperado que Masaki los condujera al despacho de colores pálidos con su escritorio de palo de rosa con labores de marquetería y las alfombras de Aubusson, pero en su lugar pasó de largo y abrió directamente la puerta del antiguo despacho de Isshin. Al atravesar el umbral Ichigo sintió como si retrocediera en el tiempo. Era la única habitación de la casa que no había cambiado; papel de color verde oscuro, artesonado en el techo, librerías de madera cargadas de libros encuadernados en piel y el escritorio de madera de caoba maciza en el mismo rincón que había ocupado durante generaciones. La lámpara de metal bruñido que había encima de la mesa era la misma, igual que el juego de escritorio de nogal y oro, y hasta el cuenco de cristal de diseño en color azul verdoso. Puede que no estuviera tan escrupulosamente ordenado como recordaba, pero por lo demás estaba igual.

-¿Cuándo empezó a dejar papá los clips en este cuenco?

-Nunca. Creo que Kaien empezó a echar cosas en él. Terminé por dejar de ordenarlo- se volvió hacia Rukia- Este era el despacho de mi marido. Kaien lo utilizaba cuando estaba aquí, como creo que sabes. Y el ordenador y todos los archivos que han sobrevivido al registro seguirán ahí.

-¿Qué se llevaron?- preguntó Ichigo.

-No mucho en realidad. Al parecer ya tenían acceso a mi teléfono y movimientos bancarios- en su boca se dibujó una tensa línea- Se limitaron a husmear. Querían llevarse mi móvil aduciendo que podría contener mensajes de texto incriminatorios. Mensajes de texto. Por favor, como si fuera una adolescente- protestó indignada.

-Probablemente les preocupe algo que Kaien haya podido dejar.

-Aun así.

-Sin embargo, el ordenador sigue aquí.

-Al principio querían llevárselo, pero el juez que dictó la orden no lo aprobó- dijo llena de suficiencia mientras abría el mueble de escritorio sacándolo; era un portátil último modelo en una elegante funda en azul metálico que desentonaba en aquel ambiente tan conservador.

-No creo que vayamos a encontrar nada que los investigadores no vieran, pero deberíamos echar un vistazo aun así- dijo Rukia, quien se acercó al portátil y presionó el botón de encendido. Que puso en marcha con un zumbido al aparato.

-¿Qué podemos esperar encontrar que ellos no encontraron?- dijo Masaki con un deje de impotencia.

-Ellos no conocen a Kaien como nosotros. No saben cómo piensa. Y no son fiables, puede que se les haya pasado algo. Tenemos que revisar todo, por nimio que nos parezca- los dedos de Rukia volaban sobre las teclas- Hablando de todo un poco, habría que hacer un informe económico sobre la situación financiera de tus negocios, para no llevarnos más sorpresas. Te apuntaré el teléfono para que Ichigo o tú lo soliciten. Sólo necesitan tu número de seguridad social- terminó por decirle Rukia a Masaki.

_Mandona._ Ichigo se acercó hasta las librerías y empezó a sacar volúmenes al azar- ¿Y a qué se dedicaba Kaien cuando estaba aquí?

-Oh, hacía varias cosas. Pagaba las facturas, revisaba los extractos de mis cuentas y las cuentas de corretaje. Cuando venía el viernes hacía llamadas. Normalmente se traía su propio ordenador en esas ocasiones para poder usar el correo electrónico. Ahora tenemos conexión a WiFi- añadió- Me gustaba tenerlo aquí. Era como cuando Isshin…- se quedó sin voz. Tardo un segundo en reaccionar y sacudió la cabeza- Lo siento, es sólo que necesito…miren todo lo que necesiten. Estaré en la habitación de al lado, preparándome para mi reunión- abrió la puerta que unía a los despachos.

-Mamá…- Ichigo avanzó dos pasos hacía ella.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella sin volver la cabeza. El timbre sonó- El comité ya está aquí. Tengo que ir a prepararme.

Ichigo la miró con impotencia.

-Quédate- dibujó ella con labios mudos.

-Lo siento- dijo Ichigo regresando al escritorio, miró a Rukia- Lo está pasando mal con todo esto.

-Cualquiera estaría igual- contestó Rukia.

Ichigo se acercó a una silla y se sentó al lado de Rukia, demasiado cerca para lo que le habría gustado a está.

-Puedo mirar en cajones y carpetas. Sólo tengo qué saber que estoy buscando.

-Algo que pruebe que ni tu madre ni yo sabemos nada de las sociedades en cuyos consejos aparecemos, Kaien nos incluyo sin nuestro consentimiento. Cualquier documento o lista de contactos con las que hubiera podido empezar a crear las sociedades también ayudaría, cualquier contacto con su amigo el lituano o el abogado que colaborase con él.

-Ah…revisare los cajones- se levantó y apartó de un empujón la silla- ¿Y qué me dices de correos electrónicos o notas? Si haces negocios con una piraña te guardaras pruebas de todo para protegerte. Sobre todo Kaien. Siempre supo cubrirse las espaldas.

-Es demasiado inteligente para guardar algo así en su piso- dijo Rukia con actitud pensativa.

-Exacto. Consideraba este sitio una oficina lejos de su casa. Debía de saber que aquí el registro no sería muy exhaustivo si mi madre no era la principal sospechosa- abrió todos los cajones y examinó el fondo y debajo de ellos.

-Tú madre o la criada podrían encontrar las pruebas en cualquier momento, depende de lo que fuera. ¿Crees que se arriesgaría a algo así?

-¿Qué riesgo?- abrió el último cajón- Mi madre dejó en sus manos todas las gestiones financieras, y la criada no prestaría atención a ningún tipo de papeles relacionados con sus negocios.

-Puede que tuviera un escondite en otro sitio- Rukia clavó la mirada en él súbitamente- ¿Y la habitación en la que dormía cuando se quedaba aquí? ¿Sabes si la registraron los agentes?

Desde vestíbulo llegaban los murmullos del comité de Gotei Trece según iban llegando.

-No pasará nada por mirar, tanto si la han registrado como si no- repuso él. Se levantó con un fluido movimiento en el mismo momento en que Rukia echaba hacia atrás la silla y se ponía en pie. Quedando a escasos centímetros de él.

Por un momento no pudo pensar. Ninguno de los se movió. Fuera, se oía el tintineo de la vajilla y la cubertería del té servido en el jardín trasero. Dentro, la habitación vibraba de la tensión sexual que flotaba en el ambiente. Entonces Ichigo inclinó la cabeza de forma inapreciable y se apartó. Rukia se repitió que no había sido nada y lo siguió al vestíbulo. Trató de convencerse de que sólo era muy incómodo estar tan cerca de alguien a quien no conocía muy bien. Nada más que eso…sin importar lo que hubiera sentido la noche anterior. Ichigo se detuvo al llegar al pie de la escalera y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo precediera.

-Las damas primero.

-Por favor, no salgas con zalamerías como esas.

-¡Venga ya! Mi madre y medio comité están cerca, se lo olerían y saldrían a reprenderme por mi absoluta falta de modales. De eso nada. Adelante enana.

-¡No soy enana!- le enfurruño mientras pasaba delante de él.

En los dos años que había estado con Kaien, nunca había llegado a conocer la planta superior de la casa. Y eso que había sentido curiosidad. No pudo evitar percibir la cercanía de Ichigo a su espalda. Podía oír su respiración, sus pisadas. Se sintió extremadamente consiente de todos sus movimientos por si él la estaba mirando. Como si supiera que así era. Al llegar arriba ahogó un suspiro de alivio y se hizo a un lado a tiempo de ver la inquisitiva mirada de Ichigo.

-Sigue- le ordenó.

-¿Por dónde?, no sé dónde está. Nunca había estado aquí arriba.

-¿Qué no has…?- se detuvo y sonrió con sarcasmo al comprender- Supongo que no, claro. Mi madre es de la escuela antigua. Es por aquí.

Señalo una dirección y se encaminaron. Al abrir la puerta se fijaron en las paredes de la habitación que estaban pintadas de un elegante tono verde azulado. Masaki la había decorado hacía un año. Y debía de haber seguido las indicaciones de Kaien, porque no presentaba el característico gusto por lo tradicional de Masaki. Pero no era una habitación personal. No se parecía en absoluto a su piso en Tokio. Había un espejo de cuerpo entero con el marco negro apoyado sobre una pared, una mesa de escritorio estrecha y una mesilla con el tablero de cristal cromado. Y una cama. Rukia se sintió incomoda. Era como si se estuvieran entrometiendo, no en la vida de Kaien, porque allí no había nada suyo, sino en la de otra persona. Y aquella cama enorme prácticamente lo ocupaba todo haciendo imposible no mirarla. ¿La atmósfera habría estado tan…cargada de haber estado allí con otro hombre o se debía al hecho de que ese hombre fuera Ichigo? ¿Y si estaba allí rebuscando en el pasado para poder salvar el pellejo por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en cómo la había besado y le había recorrido el cuerpo con las manos, en su aroma puramente varonil, en el calor de su aliento cuando…? _Corta el rollo Rukia_. _Nada de distracciones_. No era momento de pensar en aberraciones como la ocurrida la víspera. Había sido un endemoniado lapsus, se recordó con impaciencia. Un error. Solo eso nada más.

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar?- preguntó Ichigo. Rukia dio un respingo.

-La cama- silencio-Quiero decir, qué busques en la cama- farfulló-No olvides mirar detrás del cabezal y debajo. Yo mirare dentro del vestidor.

Salió corriendo. No podría haber hecho más de idiota aunque hubiera querido. ¿Dónde estaba el aplomo del que siempre había hecho gala? ¡Al carajo! Rukia abrió la puerta del vestidor y encontró que había un escritorio con cajones empotrado, lo cual respondía a su pregunta de por qué la habitación estaba tan vacía. Y le proporcionaba algo que hacer. Empezó a abrir los cajones. No había mucho que buscar. Kaien no había pasado tanto tiempo en Karakura. Había unas cuantas camisas y vaqueros, un par de jerséis y un traje; un par de gorras de beisbol que le gustaba ponerse para ir a navegar; algunas camisetas, calzado y ropa interior. Situada justo encima de las baldas y percheros de la ropa había una estantería llena de cosas, los únicos objetos que hablaban de la vida pasada del dueño de la habitación; una raqueta de lacrosse y un casco, un par de esquís de travesía y sus bastones. Y al fondo, bien guardada una raqueta de tenis. La sostuvo entre las manos y se quedó mirándola un buen rato. Qué mágicos habían sido aquellos lejanos días en las pistas. Había habido un tiempo en el que Kaien fue para ella su caballero de brillante armadura. Ni en un millón de años luz habría imaginado que detrás del Kaien que conocía se ocultaba una persona totalmente distinta. Oyó un ruido a su espalda y allí estaba, ocupando el umbral de la puerta con su cuerpo Ichigo Kurosaki.

-¿Necesitas ayuda por aquí?

La adrenalina le recorrió las venas. La luz de la lámpara del techo dejaba los ojos de Ichigo en sombras. No estaban en la plaza de la ciudad. Aquello no era un lugar público. El corazón empezó a golpearle las costillas. ¿Expectación? ¿Miedo? No podía decirlo, sólo sabía que no podía moverse aunque quisiera. Ichigo tendió la mano hacia ella y no se movió. Entonces tiró de la cadena de la bombilla del techo y quedaron a oscuras.

-Tal vez deberíamos bajar- dijo Ichigo borrando con sumo cuidado toda expresión del rostro- Creo que ya hemos terminado aquí.

* * *

Después del vestidor, estar con Ichigo en el despacho del piso de abajo era relajante para Rukia. La puerta estaba abierta, había gente cerca. Con toda seguridad no se repetirían esos incómodos momentos de intimidad. Y si lograba olvidarlos no habría problema alguno. Ichigo se giró al llegar a la última de las estanterías de la librería después de haber revisado todos los volúmenes.

-Ya hemos acabado.

-¿Has mirado detrás y debajo de las librerías?

Ichigo resopló con incredulidad.

-Estamos hablando de un metro ochenta de madera de caoba maciza. Dudo mucho que pudiera mover una de ellas, aun vacía de libros. Suponiendo que mi madre y la criada hubieran estado fuera de la casa el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera hacerlo.

El taconeo de Masaki les avisó de su llegada.

-¿Para qué tenía que estar fuera de la casa?

-Para que Kaien pudiera ocultar algo detrás de las librerías.

-Pesan una tonelada. No se han movido desde que vivo aquí- echó una breve mirada a Ichigo y a Rukia esperanzada- ¿Hubo suerte?

-De momento no- contestó Ichigo.

-El comité ya se ha marchado, así que pueden llamarme si necesitan algo.

Ichigo señaló un archivador de madera de roble.

-Podrías conseguir la llave de ese archivador.

-Sí, claro. Debería de habértela dado antes. Últimamente lo cierro cuando no lo uso.

Rukia observo salir de su despacho contiguo a Masaki con una pequeña llave dorada que le entregó a Ichigo. Cuando éste trató de meterla en la cerradura se atascó.

-¿Estás segura que es esta?

-Por supuesto. La utilizo constantemente. Se suele atascar un poco. Solo se necesita un poco de tacto y maña.- tendió la mano hacia la llave. Ichigo se la entrego, sujetándola por el llavero, una pequeña pieza de plástico amarillo con la forma de una casa y las palabras Bienes Inmuebles Karakura. Se rió.

-Bienes Inmuebles Karakura. La buena Yoruichi ¿Sigue mandándote cuadernos y llaveros?

-Oh, por fin cesó- respondió Masaki mientras trasteaba con la llave- Sin embargo, Kaien empezó a buscar algo por los alrededores hace un par de años, lo cual la hizo volver a la carga.- No se percató que tanto Ichigo y Rukia se habían puesto rígidos.

-¿Kaien empezó a buscar algo?- repitió Rukia con cuidado.

-Una casa, la quería para cuando se casaran. Para que pudieran estar juntos. Yo le dije que podían quedarse aquí, pero él no quiso hacerme caso- la cerradura por fin cedió y Masaki levanto la vista triunfal. Los dos la miraban fijamente.- ¿Qué?

-¿Kaien compró una casa?- dijo Ichigo.

-No, sólo estuvo mirando. Dijo que no encontró nada que le gustara.

-Eso no significa que no la comprara y te lo ocultara- dijo Ichigo recorriendo la habitación de un lado a otro.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- preguntó Rukia a Ichigo sintiendo una diabólica excitación en la boca del estómago.

-Una casa segura- dijo él- Si la compró de manera que no aparezca en el registro podríamos tener el escondite del que hablabas antes.

-Y si lo encontramos, conseguiremos las pruebas que necesitamos.

A pesar de sus propias advertencias de no dejarse llevar por la esperanza, no pudieron contener una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Llamar a la inmobiliaria?- preguntó Masaki contagiada de la excitación de ellos dos.

-Dudo mucho que nos digan nada. La gente se cierra herméticamente cuando les pides que rompan la intimidad de sus clientes.- dijo Rukia.

-¿Por qué? No estará a su nombre. Probablemente este a nombre de una de esas sociedades falsas ¿No?- dijo Ichigo.

-No necesariamente, seguro significa que querría mantenerlo al margen de las sociedades de forma que no hubiera manera de seguirle la pista si todo salía a la luz. Puede que diera un nombre falso. Podría estar a nombre de Masaki. Puede que allí fueran a parar los millones.- observó Rukia.

Ichigo detuvo su inquieto paseo y se dejó caer en la silla.

-¿No lo sabrían los investigadores si se tratara de eso?

-Puede. Puede que no.

-¿Qué tal si lo comprobamos?

Rukia empezó a cerrar el ordenador.

-Echaremos un vistazo a los ficheros primero, si no encontramos nada, el lunes a primera hora iremos al ayuntamiento* y comprobaremos el registro de venta de propiedades, a ver si encontramos algo.

-¿Y si es así?

-Tendremos que hallar la manera de entrar.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Uff! Capítulo extenuante y algo largucho.

Bueno he aquí de regreso XD

Gracias a cada uno de sus comentario que me alientan a seguir en esta travesía que es redactar un fic. **!MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach **propiedad de Kubo Tite.

Basado en la novela **Un hombre bueno** de Kristin Hardy.

* * *

**Capítulo Séptimo: **

**-¿**En qué puedo ayudarla?- la guapa y joven funcionaria del ayuntamiento sonrió de forma automática. Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nos gustaría ver el registro de venta de propiedades de los últimos dos…

-Toda la información está en el ordenador- la interrumpió la funcionaria, señalando varias terminales- Pueden buscar por nombre o dirección.

-¿Y si no tenemos nombre ni dirección?- preguntó Ichigo.

-¿Cómo dice?

-No tenemos la dirección.

La sonrisa de la joven se desvaneció y se puso a repiquetear con una uña pintada de rosa sobre el mostrador.

-Deben de tener nombre o dirección para usar el ordenador.

-Exacto- dijo Rukia, tratando de reunir paciencia- No tenemos ni una cosa ni la otra, de modo que ¿Podríamos mirar cuántas propiedades han cambiado de dueño?

La joven la miró con el ceño fruncido reservado a aquellas personas que no querían colaborar y hacían preguntas que se salían del guión.

-No entiendo por qué no tiene el nombre o la dirección.

Ichigo se inclino hacia delante y dedicó a la joven una sonrisa, una de esas que podían hacer que a una mujer se le doblaran las rodillas. Rukia lo sabía lamentablemente por experiencia.

-¿Riruka?- Ichigo leyó el nombre que aparecía en su chapa identificativa. Bajo la atenta mirada de Rukia.

-Ese es mi nombre, sí- dijo ella con la voz repentinamente ahogada.

-Bonito nombre. Escucha, Riruka, ¿hay alguna manera de que podamos mirar un listado con los traspasos que hayan tenido lugar en los últimos dos años?

-Tenemos los libros de registro de tierras en el sótano- le dijo ansiosa por complacerlo- Están en orden alfabético.

-Entiendo. Y supongo que contendrán todos los traspasos de propiedad que se hayan hecho en el año ¿no es así?- preguntó Ichigo haciendo gala de su encanto seductor.

-En realidad están en grupos de diez años- gorjeó Riruka.

-Gracias Riruka- haciendo énfasis en su nombre. Se giró hacia Rukia y le guiñó un ojo. A Rukia el corazón le dio un vuelco. _Idiota_. Sintiendo arder sus mejillas.

* * *

Los libros de registro cayeron sobre la mesa con un golpe en seco.

-Damas y caballeros, aquí tenemos los registros de tierras de la primera década del siglo XXI- anuncio Ichigo.- De la A la L y de la M a la Z ¿Cuál prefieres?

-Muy gracioso- dijo Rukia con voz lúgubre arrastrando el libro superior hasta ponerlo delante de sí.

Tenía el grosor de una guía telefónica, cientos de páginas que habría que revisar. El boom inmobiliario había dado mucho trabajo a los funcionarios del registro. Se sentaron, no en una sala normal, sino en una enorme cámara a prueba de incendios en el sótano del ayuntamiento de Karakura. Era tan espaciosa que se podría dar una fiesta. El ambiente era seco y hacía un frío helador de los mismos témpanos. En el techo un moribundo fluorescente zumbaba como una avispa enfadada, parpadeando incesantemente.

-A- dijo Ichigo abriendo el libro.

Eran dos libros enormes con unas letras diminutas que casi no se podían leer, especialmente cuando llevaba dos horas leyendo. No se les habría ocurrido llevar una regla para guiar la lectura. Lo peor era que no tenían idea de lo que estaban buscando y pocas esperanzas de dar con ello. Sesenta segundos por pagina, trescientas cincuenta y alguna páginas por libro, dos por década.

-¿Quién diría que se moverían tantas propiedades por aquí?- murmuró Rukia.

-Gente codiciosa- dijo Ichigo encogiéndose de hombros.

-O indecisa ya que compran tanto como venden- Rukia llegó al final de una página sin recordar nada de lo que había leído. Se detuvo y rotó un poco los hombros.

Ichigo levantó la vista- Lo sé. Al llegar al final de un página pienso que no recuerdo una sola palabra de lo que he leído- arrugó mas el ceño. Rukia se le quedó mirando atentamente traía una chaqueta gastada de cuero café, parecía totalmente fuera de lugar con la tarea de revisar un registro de propiedades. Sin embargo, se puso necio en acompañarla porque quería y llevaba trabajando sin quejarse desde que llegaran. De modo que si tenerlo sentado a su lado la distraía tendría que aguantarse.

-Cuando tengas dudas repite- dijo Rukia- Lo peor sería que estuviera aquí delante de tus narices y se nos pasara.

-De acuerdo capitán- la miró fijamente.- De todas formas ya hemos avanzado bastante. Es hora de un descanso.

-No. Quiero terminar, casi he llegado al final del libro.

-Matada, si te mareas de tanto leer y se te pasa algo no me culpes.

-No me voy a marear y no soy una matada- gruñó ella.

-Vale- se frotó los ojos- ¿Sabes? Estamos dando por hecho que compró aquí ¿Y si compró en otra parte?

Rukia lo miro atravesándolo- Ni lo menciones. En cualquier caso, no tiene sentido que fuera a otra parte. Necesitaba que fuera un lugar de fácil acceso, un lugar que pudiera visitar regularmente sin levantar sospechas por ello. Karakura es perfecto. Podría acudir cuando viniera de visita.

-Suponiendo que nadie lo viera entrar y salir.

Rukia suspiró y empezó la página de nuevo.

-Sigue mirando- ordenó.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy mandona?

-Silencio, concéntrate en lo que está delante de tus narices. Es por nuestro bien- añadió.

-Eso me corresponde decir a mí.

-Lo que digas.

-Aunque me quede ciego.

-Sí, sí- respondió con tono ausente, revisando la lista de nombres.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos nuevamente, roto sólo por el crujido de las páginas y el sonido de sus respiraciones.

-¡Pero qué mierda!- exclamó Ichigo de pronto en sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Has encontrado algo? ¿El nombre de Kaien? ¿El de tú madre? Habla ya idiota.

-No- respondió él- He encontrado el tuyo.

* * *

La carretera ere estrecha y serpenteante. En tiempos antiguos había sido una vía pública importante y los muretes de piedra construidos a mano, construidos con mucho trabajo aún se mantenían en pie a ambos lados. Aunque las cosas habían cambiado mucho en doscientos cincuenta años. Ya no era una carretera principal. Ni siquiera una secundaria, se había quedado en un camino en bastante mal estado que salía de la ciudad y no llevaba a ninguna parte. En verano, cuando los árboles tuvieran hojas, proporcionarían verdor y sombra al lugar, pero en las fechas en que estaban el lugar era un estudio en negro y gris y nieve sucia.

-Es una suerte que la mayor parte de la nieve que dejó el temporal se ha derretido ya- comentó Rukia mientras el Jeep de alquiler de Ichigo rebotaba entre los surcos del camino- No creo que las quitanieves lleguen hasta aquí arriba.

-Probablemente esa circunstancia influyera en su decisión de comprar este lugar- Ichigo parecía sentirse muy cómodo luchando por mantener el vehículo sobre el estrecho paso del camino de erosionado asfalto- Una buena manera de descorazonar a las visitas imprevistas.- al principio se les pasó la entrada, lo cual obligó a Ichigo a dar marcha atrás hasta encontrar el pequeño sendero que conducía hacia la casa de color gris pálido oculta entre los árboles. Al menos el constructor había pensado en crear un sendero de piedra maciza para acceder y facilitar así la salida al camino principal. Se acercaron hasta la puerta principal e Ichigo detuvo el coche.

-¿Y si Kaien está ahí dentro?- preguntó Rukia de pronto.

-Si está ahí dentro lo habremos encontrado y el problema estará resuelto.

-Sólo si decide cooperar.

-Cooperará, de eso me encargo yo- apagó el contacto- No creo que vivir como un fugitivo sea para partirse de risa, y aunque no quisiera seguiría estando acorralado.

-Pues los animales que se sienten acorralados son los más peligrosos.

-¿Estás llamando animal a tu ex prometido?- preguntó divertido ante el apelativo a su hermano mientras salían del coche- No imagino cómo te has de referir a mí.

-Bueno yo…

-Relájate- le dedicó una sonrisa- De todas formas no creo que tengas de que preocuparte. No hay ningún coche a la entrada, ni se mira una luz dentro. Dudo que esté aquí.

-Pero no sabemos si usara una vela o una linterna de mano.

Ichigo llamó a la puerta- Vacía.

Rukia lo miró con el ceño fruncido-¿Te cansas algunas vez de tener siempre razón?

-Jamás ¿Echamos un vistazo alrededor de tu casa?

Su casa. Era una sorpresa, pero, técnicamente suponía que era cierto. La escritura estaba a su nombre según habían descubierto, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde estaría el dichoso documento. ¿Cómo se las habría ingeniado Kaien para que la redactaran sin que ella lo supiera, sin que hubiera tenido que estar presente en la firma? Claro que cuando alguien tenía suficiente dinero, un abogado servicial y una compañía propia, cualquier cosa era posible. Y Kaien poseía todas. Al parecer tal como les había dicho un agente hipotecario. La casa estaba cerrada a cal y canto. No era una gran sorpresa, como tampoco lo era encontrar las cortinas echadas. Había un espectacular ventanal en la parte de atrás desde el cual se contemplaba un claro que a Rukia se le antojó, debía de ser maravilloso en verano.

-¿Crees que estará enganchada a la electricidad y al agua de la cuidad?- preguntó Rukia abriéndose paso entre la nieve medio derretida. Las pisadas de Ichigo crujían sobre la nieve a su lado, con aspecto de sentirse mucho más cómodo que ella con el hecho de estar merodeando en propiedad ajena. Rukia supuso que dado el ambiente en que solía moverse estaría más acostumbrado.

-A la electricidad, puede. Teléfono, televisión por cable. He visto tendido eléctrico a lo largo de esa pésima carretera que conduce hasta aquí. Apostaría todo mi dinero a que también tiene agua y un generador- señaló hacia una caja gris de metal situada junto a un costado de la casa- En un lugar como éste nunca se sabe cuando puedes quedarte sin electricidad. Hay que estar preparado.

Rukia levanto el tapete de la entrada. Ichigo la miró de reojo.

-¿De verdad crees que vas a encontrar una llave ahí debajo?

-No, pero… ¿No crees que quedaríamos como idiotas si resultara que estaba aquí?

-Debo de suponer que tienes razón.

-Nada- ¿Debajo de una piedra?

-Una falsa tal vez. O podría estar debajo de una maceta.

O colgada de un clavo en un poste de la villa o en la lámpara del porche o incluso en el travesaño de la puerta o de una ventana. Buscaron por todas partes sin éxito. Al cabo de media hora, de pie entre los parterres de flores que había junto a una cubierta elevada. Ichigo se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Alguna otra idea genio?

-Puede que la lleve consigo- dijo Rukia en tono pensativo.

-Si estamos en lo cierto y guarda aquí las pruebas, no querría llevar encima nada que pudiera relacionarlo con este sitio. Eso incluye una llave. Puede que esté en alguna otra parte, un lugar seguro.

-Ilústrame.

-Su piso no. ¿Tu apartamento?

- No creo, los policías registraron y la hubieran encontrado y cuestionado.

-No necesariamente. No van a llevarse todo lo que vean en tu casa. Tendría que constar en la orden de cateo. Para haber señalado una llave tendrían que haber sabido lo de la casa y no dijeron ni una palabra de ello. De modo que, éste dónde esté, existen muchas probabilidades de que siga ahí.

-Pero no aquí.

-No- convino él.

-Podríamos entrar por una ventana.

-De eso nada. Lo más probable es que exista alguna alarma. Podría tener a alguien vigilando el lugar. Lo último que queremos es que aparezca la policía o que Kaien descubra lo que está pasando.

-Probablemente tengas razón.

-Y estamos en invierno- continuó él- Si abres una ventana dejaras que pase la lluvia, la nieve, los bichos, pequeños animales peludos, grandes animales desprovistos de pelo conocidos como adolescentes.

-Vale, vale. Me hago la idea- se quejó ella. Ichigo había vuelto a sorprenderla. Que hiciera contrabando no significaba que estuviera acostumbrado al allanamiento de morada, pero había dado por hecho que quebrantar unas cuantas normas hacía que una persona se comportara con arrogancia respecto a otras.

-No era mala idea- dijo Ichigo- Habríamos podido entrar.

-Entrar no me parece tan mala idea- Rukia se estremeció- Supongo que no sabrás forzar una cerradura ¿Verdad?

-Por quién me tomas, ¿Quién fue el que se escapo de semejante jaula?

Las sombras se cernían sobre ellos en la gélida tarde. Ichigo la miró desde el parterre y se irguió. Había algo rudo y temerario en él que lo hacía extremadamente atractivo. Rukia se estremeció de nuevo, pero esta vez no era por el frío. Ichigo entornó los ojos y escudriñó el chaquetón de cuero azul de Rukia.

-¿Cuándo empezarás a ponerte ropa que abrigue de verdad? Creciste aquí. Sabes cómo es el mes de diciembre.

-Llevo un jersey y una chaqueta. Esto me basta para estar bien abrigada.

Ichigo desvió la mirada al chaquetón desabrochado.

-Será si te abrochas hasta el cuello.

-Da igual- continuó ella, ignorándolo- Mira el burro hablando de orejas. Llevas menos ropa que yo.

-Yo llevo varias capas- se llevó la mano al cuello de la camisa para enseñarle el polo que llevaba debajo- Estoy acostumbrado a las incomodidades.- acostumbrado a recorrer las partes más escabrosas del mundo.

-¿Entonces de verdad eres contrabandista?- preguntó sin poder contenerse.

-¿Qué?- Ichigo se le quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Kaien me dijo que te dedicabas al contrabando. Dijo que trabajabas en el mercado negro y por eso recorrías todos esos lugares remotos- explicó ella.

Ichigo resopló de incredulidad al tiempo que lanzaba una piedrecilla a los árboles.

-¡Pero qué mierda!, se encargó de ponerme una etiqueta de lo más despreciable. Ahora vemos que burro habla de orejas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿A cuántas personas crees que le fue con semejante cuento? Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

-¿No eres contrabandista?

-Una vez en china vendí el segundo par de vaqueros que tenia porque estaba sin ni un quinto. Tendría unos veinte años ¿Cuenta eso?

-¿Y qué has hecho en esos sitios?

-Fotos. Soy fotógrafo. ¡Pero qué clase de persona creen que soy!

-Kaien me dijo que eso era una tapadera.

Ichigo no contestó sino que se limitó a proferir un sonido de desprecio.

-No lo entiendo- continuó Rukia sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Por qué mentir sobre todas las cosas?

-Parece que últimamente no necesita ningún motivo, basta con la oportunidad- Ichigo se encogió de hombros y se agachó por otra piedra. Su cabello naranja chillón le cayó sobre la frente con el movimiento- Kaien y yo no estamos muy unidos que se diga. No vemos las cosas de la misma manera o tan siquiera similar.

Hubo un tiempo en que Rukia pensó que había tenido la seguridad de saber lo que eso significaba. Un tiempo en el que todo había sido más simple; Kaien el hermano bueno, Ichigo el malo. Solo que había resultado a la inversa. Kaien no estaba allí, mientras que Ichigo estaba allí, con ella, ayudándola a salvar el pellejo. Haciéndola reír, mirándola como en ese momento, con aquellos ojos marrones que le hacían sentir el revoloteo de mil mariposas en el estómago, y, de pronto, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la boca de Ichigo y sus manos y cómo sería volver a besarlo. Ichigo se incorporó lentamente. La luz menguante del crepúsculo proporcionaba a sus ojos un tono más oscuro. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar, ensimismada, como Ichigo empezó a avanzar hacia ella, un paso y a continuación otro y otro. En lo más profundo de su ser el latido del deseo comenzó a golpear con un ruido sordo. Aquello era ridículo, un error, le decía una nerviosa vocecilla interior. Se había equivocado de pleno con Kaien. ¿Quién sabía si no se estaría equivocando también con Ichigo? Sin embargo, el clamor que rugía en sus oídos, el martilleo de su corazón, ahogaron eficazmente la voz.

Cuando Ichigo posó finalmente sus labios sobre los de ella lo único que pudo hacer fue abandonarse al placer de la sensación. Esta vez no fue una sorpresa y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar contener el aliento. Una parte de ella, en lo más recóndito de su ser, se hizo cargo de la nota de alarma, pero sencillamente era demasiado difícil hacerle caso mientras la boca de Ichigo calentaba la suya de aquella forma tan deliciosa. Porque su boca era cálida. Estaban en diciembre, el suelo estaba cubierto de nueve, pero sus labios insuflaban a los suyos calor como si proviniera de un horno. Y a través de la alquimia del deseo, el calor se convirtió en una avidez que le recorría todo el cuerpo, penetrándole hasta la médula de los huesos. Lo más curioso era que Ichigo apenas la estaba rozando; se limitaba a excitarla con unas leves caricias de los labios y veloces, aunque tentadores lametones con la lengua, que la llevaron a emitir un gemido de rendición. A sentir la impaciente necesidad de más.

¿Cómo podía resultarle tan familiar aquel leve roce? ¿Cómo podía sentir aquel anhelo voraz? Rukia entreabrió los labios y presionó con la boca abierta contra la de él de manera que sus alientos se mezclaran, que sus lenguas se rozaran, sólo la punta. Si él podía jugar a tentarla, ella también podía. Podía prolongar la espera, aumentando así el deseo. Esta vez fue Ichigo quien emitió un sonido de impaciencia. Y también fue él quien los arrastró hasta el corazón de un torbellino de sensaciones y sabores que amenazaban con hacer que Rukia perdiera el juicio. De pronto había pasado de tentar a tomar. Ya no era deseo, sino necesidad descarnada. De repente Rukia vio el relámpago de algo elemental oculto bajo el barniz de la civilización y las normas de seducción. Algo que podía arrastrarla a una locura de pasión, si lo permitía. Eso fue lo que hizo que se apartara finalmente, con la respiración agitada.

-Está bien, y ahora que quiero encontrar esa maldita llave- murmuró Ichigo, con la voz tensa de frustración. Rukia se paso los dedos por el cabello sintiéndose como una extraña para sí misma.

-Hemos mirado por todas partes. Se podría decir que estamos en un punto muerto. Vámonos.

-Y dale con las órdenes. Yo no lo llamaría a esto un punto muerto- murmuro contra sus labios.

Rukia sintió como el traicionero deseo fluía nuevamente por sus venas. Fue necesario un gran esfuerzo para resistirse, pero consiguió apoyar las manos en su torso, y lo aparto de sí.

-No, ¿vale? Basta.

Ichigo la miró con cierto enfado.

-Vale. ¿Qué demonios te está pasando? Hace un minuto estabas correspondiéndome, ¿y ahora ya no? ni se te ocurra decir que no lo deseabas, porque sé que no es así.

-No voy hacerlo.

No tenía sentido decirle que no había sido un movimiento muy inteligente por su parte o que no deberían haberlo hecho porque de sobra lo había sabido y aún así lo había besado porque había querido. Deseaba el beso y extrañamente aún más. Ichigo se merecía un poco de sinceridad. Se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

-Las cosas últimamente han sido un poco confusas…no…caóticas para ser exactos. Me han ocurrido demasiadas cosas- estaba yéndose por las ramas, tuvo que recordarse que iba a serle sincera- No sólo por el embrollo legal. Kaien y yo llevábamos dos años comprometidos, pero lo nuestro terminó y ocurrió de una forma no decorosa.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto él con suavidad.

-No importa. Necesito recuperar la estabilidad primero y no podre hacerlo si retomamos lo que estábamos haciendo antes- notó un nudo en su garganta- Todavía estoy tratando de superar lo de un Kurosaki. No me hace falta liarme con otro.

-Yo no soy Kaien.

-Lo sé. Sólo necesito tiempo ¿puedes entenderlo?- se alejó unos pasos y se giró para mirarlo- La última vez que besé a un Kurosaki no resultó demasiado bien. No tengo mucha prisa por hacerlo de nuevo.

Ichigo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla.

-¿Qué?- lo instó Rukia.

-Nada- Ichigo se quedó mirando el suelo con las manos en los bolsillos- Tienes razón. Vamos, está oscureciendo y han dicho que iba a nevar esta noche. Salgamos de aquí mientras aún se vea algo.

* * *

Hicieron el viaje de vuelta a Karakura en silencio, aunque no fue un silencio incómodo, reflexionó Rukia para su gran sorpresa. Ichigo tenía la habilidad de dejar que las cosas fluyeran con el tiempo de forma natural, al contrario de Kaien. Y le resultaba mucho más cómodo. Le estaba agradecida por ello, ni siquiera podía comprender por qué estaba reaccionando como lo estaba haciendo, mucho menos explicarlo. Al atravesar las afueras de la ciudad, Ichigo se removió en su asiento.

-Echaré un vistazo en la casa de mi madre para ver si encuentro algo que se parezca a una llave.

-Yo debería de volver a mi apartamento y echar un vistazo también- dijo Rukia con un suspiro- Suponiendo que pueda encontrar algo en ese caos que me dejaron las autoridades. Kaien tenía algo de ropa en mi casa, puede que esté entre ellas.

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo- Ichigo aparcó en un hueco delante de la tienda de Hisana.

-No hace falta que aparques- se apresuró a decir Rukia, pero Ichigo ya había sacado la llave del contacto y estaba saliendo del coche.

-Me gustaría entrar a curiosear un poco.

Rukia frunció el ceño- No sé por qué, pero no pareces de los que compran flores.

-Quiero buscar algo para mi madre. Lo está pasando muy mal, con todo esto. Imagino que unas flores o cualquier adorno de poca importancia podría animarla- abrió la puerta de la entrada.

Perfecto. Lo que necesitaba era tiempo y espacio para pensar en qué demonios le estaba pasando. Ya era bastante malo haberse comprometido a hacer el turno de la tarde. Lo último que necesitaba era tener a Ichigo Kurosaki de cliente merodeando por la tienda desbaratándole los sentimientos.

-Hola Rukia- la saludó Matsumoto desde detrás del mostrador, estaba atendiendo a un cliente. Rukia le devolvió el saludo y volvió su atención a Ichigo. Cuanto antes se ocupara de él, antes se marcharía. Y eso era lo que quería ¿No?

-¿Qué estas buscando, flores o un arreglo? Tenemos unas calas preciosas. Creo que son las favoritas de tu madre.- aquello le parecía un déjà vu , excepto que no era Kaien pidiéndole que eligiera por él un centro de flores con el que pedir disculpas a su madre por haberse perdido su cumpleaños, y que habían pasado seis años. Se trataba de Ichigo y del presente.

-No estoy seguro de qué estoy buscando – dijo con gesto relajado- Algo que le guste.

El cabello espeso y claro le caía sobre el cuello de la camisa. Rukia sabía lo suave que era. Recordaba perfectamente su tacto entre sus dedos_. Basta_. Desechó el pensamiento con una sacudida de la cabeza. La parte de la tienda dedicada a los objetos de regalo era donde Hisana se permitía exponer su amor por el diseño y los caprichos. El papel de cartas hecho y decorado a mano y las velas esculpidas reposaban junto a botellas de porcelana hechas para el sake e incienso francés. Libros de cocina y jabón de lavanda tenían su lugar sobre pañuelos de encaje irlandeses.

-¿Qué te parece esto?- sugirió Rukia.

-¿Jabón?- Ichigo la miró. -Estamos hablando de mi madre.

-Vale, nada de jabón.

-Pasaré también de esos adornos de cristal- dijo al pasar junto a los cristales de color azul transparente con forma de copo de nieve para colgar.

-Creía que querías comprarle un adorno.

-Y quiero, es sólo que no uno de esos.

-Que tiquismiquis- observó ella.

La miró de reojo- Normalmente sí. Y ahora…

Se detuvo a mirar un jarrón de cristal que contenía un ramillete de florecillas de cristal de color rosa pálido clavadas cobre uno tallos hechos de hilo de cobre. Ichigo acaricio una con la yema de un dedo.

-Bonita elección- dijo Rukia, ahogando un suspiro- Es obra de uno de los artistas que viven en la ciudad, con la luz adecuada los pétalos parecen casi de verdad.

Aquel jarrón era su artículo preferido en toda la tienda, pero se había contenido las ganas de comprarlo. Tenía que guardar hasta el último centavo por si tenía que pagar a un abogado. El tintineo de la puerta avisó de la llegada de varios clientes al tiempo. Matsumoto no podría atenderlos a todos. Así que se fue con ella. Los siguientes minutos fueron todo un huracán de actividad. Por fin, terminaron de envolver todas las compras y el grupo salió por la puerta. Rukia se inclinó para meter un rollo de papel nuevo a la caja registradora.

-Tengo que ir a preparar estos jarrones para mañana- dijo Matsumoto de pronto- Estaré en la parte de atrás por si me necesitas.

Rukia se irguió al tiempo de verla desaparecer en la trastienda. Y de ver a Ichigo que se acercaba al mostrador. Inspiró profundamente.

-¿Has encontrado algo?- le preguntó de buen humor.

-Casi- dejó el jarrón con las flores de cristal sobre el mostrador, además de un jarrón de cristal Baccarat tallado, una pieza sofisticada y tradicional, algo del gusto de Masaki.

-Veo que tienes gran gusto para los _adornos de poca importancia_- dijo ella, envolviendo el jarrón grande en varias capas de papel de seda, que a continuación metió en una bolsa de regalo. Al mirar las florecillas de cristal tuvo que esforzarse por ignorar el pinchazo de arrepentimiento- En la trastienda tenemos cajas para los objetos más delicados, tardaré un minuto- empezó a darse la vuelta.

-No es necesario- dijo él.

-Es demasiado frágil- objetó ella- Se te romperá.

-No va a ir a ninguna parte- comunicó él.- Es para ti.

Rukia se quedó de piedra. Por un momento no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo como lela.

-¿Para mí?- preguntó lo obvio haciéndose la idiota.

Ichigo puso el regalo delante de Rukia.

-Para ti. Mi madre no es la única que lo está pasando fatal. Pensé que a ti también te iría bien un pequeño adorno- se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente- Cuídate Rukia- salió de la tienda dejando a Rukia sin parpadear de la sorpresa.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Madre santa! Ocho hojas exactas de Word en 11 de tamaño en margen estrecho. Que lindo gesto de Ichigo :)

**Gracias a todos sus reviews** que me hacen bien para proseguir en esta locura de los fics.


	8. Chapter 8

Escrito bajo la influencia de **Si no te conociera** de Jon secada y Shanice =P

**Bleach **propiedad de Kubo Tite.

* * *

**Capítulo Octavo:**

**S**e podía decir que había un variado abanico de formas del infierno en la Tierra. Ir de compras a un centro comercial una semana y media antes de Navidad era otra de esas formas.

-¿Quién decidió que esto era una buena idea?- preguntó Rukia mientras se abrían paso entre la gente.

Matsumoto rodeó con gran agilidad a una mujer que empujaba dos carritos de bebé.

-Tú. Creo que dijiste algo de que no habías hecho las compras de Navidad y que tenías que comprar cosas para todos o tu familia te excomulgaría. ¿Es verdad o mentira?

-Verdad- Rukia suspiró.

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

-Por correr hacia la salida.

-De eso nada. Hemos tardado media hora en llegar hasta aquí. ¿Para quién tienes que comprar regalos?

Rukia dio un respingo y sacudió bruscamente la cabeza mientras una empleada vestida con bata blanca les ofrecía probar una colonia.

-Empecemos por tus compras.

-Ya las he hecho- contestó Matsumoto alegremente- Había rebajas en los artículos de Hello Kitty y ropa de temporada, he comprado regalos para Gin para los próximos cinco años. Además se contenta con cualquier cosa que me ponga para sorprenderlo- le guiño un ojo.- Aunque debería de visitar una sección de electrónica para ver si le consigo algo de Nintendo.

-Ya, imagino que clase de sorpresa utilizas.

-Hago todo lo que puedo para complacerlo. Y ahora dime, ¿Para quienes tienes que comprar regalos?

Rukia consideró la pregunta. Si algo bueno tenía el desastre causado por Kaien era que la lista de regalos había disminuido considerablemente. Ni compañeros de trabajo, ni prometido, ni amigos en Tokio que habían demostrado que no eran amigos de verdad. Miró a Matsumoto, fiel hasta la muerte. Se conocían desde que Hisana abriera la florería diez años atrás. Al principio, antes de que la tienda se hubiera hecho con una clientela habitual, las dos habían compartido muchas horas de charla sobre lo humano y lo divino. El suyo era un lazo que no se había debilitado, ni siquiera cuando se mudara a Tokio. Siempre sacaba tiempo para tomar un café o comer con Matsumoto cuando iba de visita a Karakura.

-Tengo que comprar algo a mis hermanos- dijo Rukia curioseando en una sección de cremas hidratantes- A Mashiro. Y también debería comprar algo que no tenga nada que ver contigo.

Matsumoto esbozó una ancha sonrisa y señalo la sección de joyería.

-En ese caso deberías echar un vistazo por allí, junto al cartel morado. Tienen un montón de cosas que no me pondría jamás con mi vestido de raso verde cuando Gin y yo nos vayamos a cenar en Noche Buena.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Y supongo que probablemente no tengan nada que pudieras ponerte si terminaras pasando la Noche Buena con Súper Tío Bueno.

-¿Súper Tío Bueno?- repitió Rukia extrañada.

-Sí mujer, el buenazo que ha estado viniendo a la tienda y te ha estado haciendo regalos- explicó Matsumoto.

-Ah. Ichigo.

-Exacto. El hermano de Kaien ¿No?, a mí me parece un sustituto mucho mejor.

-No tengas ideas raras. Sólo estamos buscando la manera de salir del monumental embrollo, cortesía Kaien.

-Dos por uno.- Matsumoto asintió- Entiendo perfectamente.

-Matsumoto- frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? No iras a decir que no hay química entre ustedes. Eso se nota a leguas.

-No sé de que hablas. Hemos venido a comprar, no ha hablar.

-¿Sabes?- terció Matsumoto mientras salían de los grandes almacenes situados dentro del centro comercial- Tengo un poco de hambre. Tal vez sería mejor comer algo antes de ir al campo de batalla.

-Haber si así mantienes esa boca callada- murmuró por lo bajo Rukia siguiendo a su amiga a la sección de comida.

* * *

Rukia se sentó en la silla de plástico blanca y limpió la sal de sus papas a la francesa mientras se preguntada qué demonios le estaba pasando. ¿Por qué se le desbarataba el cerebro de esa forma cuando pensaba en Ichigo?

-Mira, no sé por qué me estás dando la tabarra con él- le dijo Rukia dando un agresivo mordisco a su papa frita- Después de lo que ha ocurrido con Kaien, estaría loca si me enrollara con otro tío. Y más aún con un Kurosaki.

-Dicen que cuando te caes del caballo hay que volver a montarse- contestó Matsumoto pinchando un trozó de su pollo.

-Ni siquiera me gusta- protestó Rukia. Excepto que ella sabía que era mentira. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más lo conocía y más se daba cuenta que le gustaba más.- ¡Esto es ridículo!- continuó mirando fijamente a su coca- cola- ¡No tiene sentido! Pero cuando me toca me vuelvo loca. Y no debería. No debería gustarme nada. ¿Por qué me gusta? Ah ¡Demonios!- se exasperó.

-Es tu hombre de transición- contestó Rangiku cargada de razón- El hombre con quien te enrollas por despecho. Kaien era un inútil, el hermano menor es quien sabe cómo realmente se hacen las cosas. Ha de ser un as en la cama.

-No tengo la menor idea y no es algo que quiera averiguar.

-Pero te ha besado. A lo que voy es que Ichigo es quien maneja ahora tu barco.

-No necesito que nadie maneje mi barco y menos un idiota como él- masculló.

-Oh, claro que sí. Todo el mundo lo necesita.

-¿No te apetece postre?

Matsumoto sacudió la cabeza.

-Tengo que vigilar lo que como si quiero caber en mi vestido nuevo. Y no creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de esta conversación. Kaien te hizo daño y ha destrozado tu vida. Tanto si ya habías terminado con él como si no, seguías sintiendo algo por él, no lo puedes negar. Y puedes tratar de convencerme que no quieres saber nada más de hombres, pero este Ichigo no es cualquier hombre. Es lo que tú necesitas. Tu cuerpo lo sabe aunque tu cabezota lo niegue.

Rukia se enfurruñó.

-Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Me he fijado en él cuando está contigo. Y a Mashiro le gusta, lo cual ya es bastante bueno para mí. ¿Has visto que se haya equivocado alguna vez con la gente?

Rukia abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

-Eso creía- añadió Rangiku con satisfacción- Sólo digo que dejes de darle tanta pinche vuelta. ¿Qué si no es hombre para ti? Manda eso al carajo. Ese tipo trabaja en África, Polo Norte o dónde sea.

-Oriente Medio.

-Lo que sea, lo que si te digo es que no creo que vayas a encontrar hombre mejor de transición para ti mejor que él. Te hace sentir bien. No me lo niegues, vi tu cara anoche cuando te regaló las flores de cristal. Y también vi tu cara la noche del encendido del árbol. Y no me digas que no lo besaste por que se que es mentira. Lo hiciste. Déjate llevar, sólo eso. Disfruta el momento, ya más adelante veras que hacer.

* * *

Ichigo paseaba por la plaza de la ciudad cámara en mano pensando que el problema de estar en Karakura residía en que allí no tenía nada que hacer aparte de hacer de detective. Podía leer su correo electrónico y hacer algunas llamadas, pero eso consumiría, como mucho, media hora al día. Lo cual le dejaba mucho tiempo libre para pensar en Rukia. Mucho para su gusto. No había pasado ni un día desde que se besaran en el bosque, y en ningún momento de ese tiempo había dejado de desearla. Era como si parte de su esencia hubiera penetrado en su cuerpo convirtiéndose en parte de todos sus sentidos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Nada importaba, ni el club de campo, ni que hubiera estado comprometida con Kaien. Para él sólo importaba lo mucho que se había equivocado con ella. Rukia era honesta y directa, había en ella algo muy diferente, algo que jamás habría creído que se poseyera. En cualquier otra situación, con cualquier otra mujer, habría insistido hasta hacerla cambiar de opinión. A juzgar por la manera en que había respondido a su beso no le habría costado mucho. Se detuvo a hacer un par de fotos que le distrajo por un momento.

En cuanto a los besos, le estaba costando horrores olvidarlos. Hacia lo posible por no pensar, por lo menos de momento. Porque lo que ocurría después del beso también estaba grabando de manera indeleble en su cerebro; la mirada de Rukia, aquello ojos cubiertos de sombras, rebosantes de confusión mientras le suplicaba que le diera tiempo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer un hombre ante algo así? Lo que había hecho él, supuso Ichigo. Frunció el ceño inconsciente mientras depositaba todo el dinero suelto que llevaba en los bolsillos en la hucha para recaudar fondos para los niños huérfanos y se dirigió a la plaza. No le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que Rukia superara lo que fuera que el imbécil de su hermano le hubiera hecho. Sólo esperaba que lo hiciera antes de que él regresara a su vida y perdieran toda oportunidad de compartir algo más. Rodeó la plaza con una sonrisa haciendo fotos rítmicamente, regocijándose en los disparos directos, retratando de cerca. Las vacaciones de Navidad en Karakura. _Algunas cosas no cambian nunca. _

Una hora después aún sonreía cuando entró en casa de su madre.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?-preguntó Masaki.

-Dando la vuelta, por ahí haciendo fotos.

-Fotógrafo novato siempre alerta- la sonrisa de Masaki se esfumó- Todavía tengo la cámara que te regalo Lisa. No te la llevaste.

-No tuve opción. No podía llevármelo todo.

Pero había cambiado su vida. Desde que le regalaran la cámara a la edad de doce años, la fotografía había sido lo único que le había importado. Isshin se había opuesto. Nunca quiso saber nada de las clases de arte a las que asistía su hijo ni de los premios que ganó. Lo que hizo fue enviarlo a una escuela que no tuviera esas asignaturas. Masaki trató de apoyarlo a espaldas de su esposo, pero poco podía hacer ella cuando Isshin se le metía algo en la cabeza.

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto. Necesito tu ayuda- dijo Masaki echando un vistazo a los papeles que tenía en las manos- En estos días han llegado algunas facturas y otras cosas. No sé muy bien qué hacer con ellas. Siempre se las daba a Kaien- levantó la vista. Un tenue rubor tenía sus mejillas- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Ichigo enarcó las cejas.

-¿Estás segura de confiar tu dinero a otro de tus hijos?

-Tú no eres Kaien- respondió ella con tono mordaz al tiempo que le entregaba el fajo de papeles- Sólo necesito que me digas que hacer.

-Mamá, estás hablando con un hombre que vive en el campo- protestó Ichigo pasando las facturas y los recibos del banco entre sus dedos- Allí no hay nada que se parezca a los servicios públicos. Envían todas mis facturas a mi cuenta corriente dónde se pagan de forma inmediata.

-Puede que eso sea lo que tenga que hacer yo ¿Puedes ayudarme?

-Sí, veamos de qué trata- respondió finalmente ahogando un suspiro- entró en el despacho seguido por la conocida sensación de que se encontraba en el mundo de Isshin y esté podría entrar de un momento a otro. Los mismos cuadros, la misma foto de su padre y sus colegas. Vio que su madre miraba la foto y pestañeaba rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no cambias la decoración de esta habitación?- sugirió- Puede que así te resulte más fácil.

-Sería como borrarlo de mi vida- dijo con voz queda- Cambié el resto de la casa, pero esta parte sigue siendo él.

-¿Por qué te casaste con él?- preguntó Ichigo antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Masaki se quedó de piedra.

-Olvida que te lo he preguntado- dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio- No tienes por qué contestar.

Sin embargo, Masaki no aceptó la salida que le proporcionó su hijo. Se tomó su tiempo hasta quedar acomodada en el sillón tapizado que había delante del escritorio, cruzó las piernas y se miró las manos.

-Las cosas no son siempre como uno espera- dijo finalmente- Al principio pensé que se trataba de un hombre que hacía que el mundo obedeciera sus órdenes. Más tarde me di cuenta que eso también aplicaba a nosotros. Cuando se es joven uno no se da cuenta que las personas empeoran con la edad- jugueteó con sus anillos- Y puede que yo también cambiara. Era tan joven cuando nos casamos y estaba tan enamorada de él. Era guapo, se veía que llegaría lejos. Y me quería a mí.

-Eso no debería de sorprenderte.

-Me sorprende. Me sentía como si estuviera viviendo un sueño y el fuera mi príncipe. Cuando crecí lo suficiente para saber que quería que compartiera el día a día y nuestra familia, pensó que yo quería obligarlo a cambiar pronto las normas. Y tal vez así fuera, excepto que en vez de dar órdenes a sus empleados se las daba a su familia.- la risa que escapó de la garganta de Masaki fue breve- No lo hice muy bien ,¿No crees? La prueba está en que tú necesitaste huir de aquí.

-Era el momento.

-De ir a la universidad, tal vez. No debiste de desaparecer.

-Aguanté todo lo que pude- recordó aquél último día, las acusaciones, la ligereza que sintió sobre los hombros parado en medio de la carretera, viendo cómo se detenía el camión que lo recogió.

-No fue tan malo. O tal vez sí. Me gustaría creer que fue mejor después de tu marcha, pero tal vez lo que ocurrió fue que dejo de importarme-dejó escapar un suspiro- Lo hecho de menos. Cuesta entenderlo, pero es así.

-¿Mejoró en alguna ocasión?

Masaki asintió para sorpresa de Ichigo.

-Hubo buenos momentos. Tú no los recordaras. Tal vez no quieras, pero los hubo- hizo una pausa- Komamura ha vuelto a llamarme.

-Un giro interesante.

-No deberías evitarlo porque sigas enfadado con tu padre. Esto es mucho más que eso.

-Ya te lo he dicho no me interesa- incómodo Ichigo jugueteó con el bolígrafo de oro del juego de escritorio. Masaki lo observaba.

-El puesto incluye un número de acciones.

-No necesito acciones.

-Claro que sí. Su precio actual es bajo debido a la situación creada por Kaien, pero la compañía se recuperará, sobre todo bajo tu liderazgo.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza y extendió la mano hacia el cuenco de cristal. Tomó entre los dedos un par de bolas de acero que había encima de un montón de clips.

-No tengo ningún liderazgo que ofrecer. No sé nada del negocio.

-Podrías. Deberías.- añadió.

-Soy fotógrafo, no ejecutivo. No estoy hecho para trabajar en un despacho, encerrado en cuatro paredes- las bolas de acero entrechocaron- K.C.C sobrevivirá sin mí. Isshin tenía razón en una cosa…- se detuvo al oír el timbre de su móvil- Será mejor que conteste.

-El teléfono, alguien llama a la puerta…Ichigo, no puedes seguir evitando esta conversación. Tenemos que terminarla.

-En lo concerniente a mi ya está terminada- repuso.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ichigo miró el número que aparecía en la pantalla. Era su jefe en Tokio, Hirako Shinji.

-Hirako, no sabes que oportuno eres- murmuró al tiempo que abría el teléfono y se reclinaba en el sillón- Sí

-¿Kuro?

-¿Qué pasa, Hirako?

-Me alegro de haber dado contigo. ¿Qué tal van las cosas por casa?

Ichigo hizo girar las bolas de metal en su mano.

-Bien. Siempre que no me preguntes por las fotos personales del escándalo en K.C.C.

-¿Desagradable?- pregunto Hirako con su tono divertido.

-Hace que el Kalahari parezca una fiesta para tomar el té.

-¿Quién iba a decir que los suburbios de Karakura esconderían tanta vida? ¿Te apetece tomarte un descanso?

-No si estás pensando mandarme fuera de esta zona horaria. Las cosas están bastantes delicadas.

-Ah, muchacho ¿Crees que te haría algo así mientras estás en la ciudad cuidando de tu santa madre?-en su tono fresco.

-Por conseguir la foto perfecta, Hirako creo que venderías a tu abuela.- resopló Ichigo.

-Posiblemente cierto- la voz de Hirako retomo un tomo más serio- Pero en este caso, pensé que podrías acercarte por aquí.

-¿Ir a Tokio?

-A comer. Yo invito.

-¿Qué tienes debajo de la manga?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo debajo de la manga?- preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Has oído la frase _Las comidas nunca son gratis_?

-Eso duele, joven Kurosaki.

-Nunca dejaras que lo olvide ¿verdad?

Ichigo suspiró. Él firmaba sus trabajos como Kuro Kisaroku. Una noche, más de cuatro años antes, bajo los efectos del alcohol. Kuro había bajado la guardia y le había contado a Hirako su verdadero nombre.

-¿Vas a negarle a un viejo sus pequeños placeres?

-Tú no eres viejo, Hirako.

-Aun así tengo pequeños placeres.

-Hay algo perverso en la forma en que lo dices- dijo Ichigo estirando el brazo para dejar las bolas en el recipiente de cristal. Aterrizaron con un ruido metálico encima de todos los clips y otros objetos de escritorio.

_Creo que Kaien empezó a echar cosas en el._

Ichigo sintió que se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

-¿Vas a venir o no, Ichigo?- preguntó Hirako ante el repentino silencio de Ichigo.

¿Se les habría pasado por alto buscar allí? Atrajo el cuenco de cristal hacia él y empezó a registrar el contenido. Y allí en el fondo del recipiente estaba una llave. Oyó junto a la oreja las quejas de Hirako y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-He dicho que si estabas ahí.

-Ah, sí- volvió el contenido del recipiente sobre la mesa y sacó la llave. Era de una casa. La sostuvo dándole vueltas sobre su palma.

-La pregunta es ¿Vas a venir? ¿Digamos…pasado mañana?

-Sí- aseguró Ichigo-Hirako, tengo que irme. Mándame la hora y el lugar en un correo electrónico- colgó y se quedó mirando fijamente la llave.

* * *

**N/A:** Otro capítulo más y se empiezan a resolver algunas de las piezas.

**Gracias por sus comentarios ****:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleach **propiedad de Kubo Tite.

Basado en la novela **Un hombre bueno** de Kristin Hardy.

* * *

**Capítulo Noveno:**

**-U**n café solo, dos con leche y uno con leche desnatada, nada de bollos- pidió Rukia.

-Un café solo, dos con leche y uno con leche desnatada- repitió Mashiro- Nada de bollos.

-Nada de bollos.- Dijo Rukia con voz melancólica.

Mashiro preparó los cafés de forma eficaz.

-Aquí se quedan los bollos.

-Exacto. Que pases buena tarde- Rukia se volvió y echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero tras dos pasos se detuvo y se giró sobre los talones- Bollos- pidió- Tres.

-Marchando-Dijo Mashiro, esforzándose por contener las carcajadas mientras metía los tres bollos redondos en una bolsa encerada- ¿Sabes? Hoy casi has llegado hasta la puerta. Ya te estaba aplaudiendo.

-Es el olor- se excusó Rukia exasperada- Si no hicieras el mejor café de la ciudad, podría ir a otro sitio, pero tu café es el mejor, entro, huelo todo lo que has horneado y ya estoy perdida.

-Es una forma de hablar.-le entregó la bolsa con bollos- Y dime ¿Qué tal va la búsqueda de pistas?

-No avanza lo suficiente. Si no encontramos algo pronto, no pasare por la puerta dentro de poco.

Mashiro la escudriño de pies a cabeza.

-Eso lo dudo. De todas formas considera tus hábitos un favor especial hacia mí. Si te comes mis bollos, tengo que hornear más, lo cual me da algo que hacer y así puedo evitar acercarme durante dos o tres horas a los formularios del IVA del trimestre.

-¿Los 941?

Mashiro hizo una cruz con sus dedos índices delante de Rukia.

-Atrás Satanás. No pronuncies esas palabras aquí.

-Mashiro, un genio culinario como tú no debería perder el tiempo haciendo papeleo. ¿Es qué no tienes un contable?

-Lo tenía, pero se mudó hace un par de meses. Aún no he tenido tiempo de encontrar a otra persona. Estoy demasiado ocupada amasando bollos.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho antes- Rukia le dio un billete- Escucha, tengo que volver a la tienda, pero tengo tiempo mañana por la mañana. Vendré y echaré un vistazo a esos papeles. Seguro que puedo arreglarlo- Rukia se detuvo- Perdona, estoy segura que no querrás que una persona que podría estar implicada en un asunto de blanqueo de dinero se acerque a tus libros de cuentas.

-Al demonio con eso. A quien buscan es a Kaien no a ti. Lo que ocurre es qué se supone que has venido aquí a relajarte no a trabajar.

-No pasa nada.

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga. Di que sí, gracias y se acabó.

-Mandona-dijo Mashiro con gesto en la boca entregándole el cambio.

-Eso me han dicho- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

El aire de la mañana era frío, el cielo era de un azul cristalino. Rukia regresó a la florería y se detuvo sólo a dejar el dinero suelto en la hucha para niños huérfanos.

-Gracias.- dijo el hombre de hábito religioso.

-De nada- contestó ella con una nueva sonrisa.

Era extraño. Al principio no le había hecho gracia volver a Karakura. Más bien le habían dado escalofríos sólo de pensar en lo sofocante, aburrido y cansado que sería. Pero le estaba resultando acogedor. Dormía tranquilamente sin despertarse con el ruido de las sirenas y por la mañana iba andando al trabajo sin tener que apretujarse dentro del metro. Había algo agradable en su rutina de ir a ver a Mashiro, en la sensación de comunidad que nunca había sentido en Tokio. Aunque eso no quería decir que deseara quedarse.

-Aquí estas.

Rukia levantó la vista al oír el tono impaciente y vio que Ichigo se acercaba a ella a grandes zancadas. No pudo evitar que el estómago le diera una vuelta de campana.

-Hola.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado llamando al móvil.

-Lo he dejado en la tienda- sintió como si le faltara el aliento- He salido por café.

Ichigo tomó la bandeja.

-Eso me ha dicho tu hermana.

-Dime que no has hablado con Mastumoto- gimió Rukia.

-¿La mareadora? ¿Por qué?

-No importa. ¿Qué pasa?

Ichigo agitó algo delante de ella.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué te parece que es?

-Una llave- respondió sin prestar atención, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta- ¿Una llave?

-Sí. La encontré en el despacho de mi padre. El que solía usar Kaien.

-La llave de la casa- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-No lo sabemos con seguridad, pero creo que así es.

-¿La has probado?- preguntó Rukia con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

-Te estaba esperando, colega- respondió él enarcando una ceja- ¿Crees que podrías escaparte una hora o dos después de dejarles los cafés en la tienda?

-Por supuesto, colega- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Les resultó más fácil encontrar la casa la segunda vez, a plena luz del día, bajo el sol de la tarde, y sin el desapacible viento del día anterior. Parecía un lugar casi encantador.

-Apuesto a que tiene que ser un lugar precioso en verano- dijo Rukia contemplando los árboles que se extendían colina abajo.

-Probablemente. Aunque dudo que Kaien la comprara por la vista- estaban de pie uno junto al otro en el porche. Las cortinas no les dejaban ver el interior. Ichigo metió la llave en la cerradura- Allá vamos. Cruza los dedos.

- Cruzados- informó ella.

Empujó levemente y la llave se deslizó suavemente por la cerradura.

-Buena señal.- comentó él.

El corazón de Rukia empezó a golpearle las costillas.

-También están cruzados los dedos de los pies.

Ichigo le dirigió una sonrisa y giró la llave. Ésta rotó suavemente y con un pequeño clic el pomo también se giró. La puerta se abrió ante ellos sin problemas. Entraron en una pequeña habitación con piso de cemento que conducía a una cocina amarilla. El calzado con suela de goma que llevaban no hacía ruido sobre el linóleo del suelo. En cualquier otra circunstancia habría sido una habitación alegre, con sus soleadas paredes y el acogedor mirador con su mesa y sus bancos para desayunar, el hecho que estuviera cerrada y en silencio no hacía más que acentuar la sensación de que estaban invadiendo una propiedad privada. De nada importaban sus motivos, aquello no estaba bien. Ichigo abrió el frigorífico que estaba vacío y desenchufado.

-Démonos prisa- susurró Rukia. Uno de los extremos de la cocina conducía a la entrada y el salón. Rukia pensó que era grande, más de lo que parecía desde fuera. También era espaciosa y estaba completamente vacía de muebles.- Parece que es de gustos minimalistas.

-Con minimalista quieres decir que la casa está vacía, ya lo creo- Ichigo abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño en el que no habían ni toallas ni papel.

-Supongo que es una casa para guardar datos no para vivir- observó Rukia.

-Supones bien.

El lugar era sorprendentemente luminoso a pesar de las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas gracias a tres tragaluces que dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Rukia e Ichigo atravesaron el enorme y diáfano salón cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa alfombra. Con las cortinas descorridas habrían podido divisarse desde allí los árboles y el salón habría sido precioso.

-Pobre casa- dijo Rukia- Seguro que hubo un momento en que fue la casa de alguien, un lugar querido y ahora está aquí sola y vacía.

Ichigo encendió la luz- No está vacía del todo si hay luz- la apagó de nuevo- Supongo que si hay electricidad es porque hay algún aparato encendido en algún lugar.

-Seguro que tiene un ordenador a menos que guarde copia impresa de todo.

-Pues busquémoslo- dijo Ichigo. Avanzaron por el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios.

-Hasta aquí la posibilidad de qué tuviera estufas de madera- Rukia señaló hacia un termostato que había en la pared y se detuvo a subirlo. Captó el diminuto resplandor de una luz y se oyó un breve zumbido seguido del sonido de la bomba de calor al ponerse en funcionamiento. Rukia sacudió la cabeza mientras continuaban pasillo adelante hacia el primer dormitorio que estaba vacío.

-Calefacción y electricidad, pero nada de muebles. No tiene sentido.- el segundo dormitorio también estaba vacío. El sol se colaba por debajo de las cortinas. ¿Y el tercero?

-Premio- susurró Ichigo.- en el interior del dormitorio había un amplio y confortable sofá de cuero negro y, delante, una mesa de centro cubierta de mandos a distancia, revistas y posavasos. Enfrente, colgada de la pared, había una televisión de pantalla plana. Y a un lado una lustrosa mesa de escritorio de color gris.

-Tiene que estar en algún sitio en esta habitación- Ichigo se inclinó sobre el escritorio.

De forma tácita Rukia se dirigió hacia el vestidor. Estaba vacío a primera vista. Abrió los armarios empotrados en el interior. El más alto estaba vacío. El amplio cajón de debajo crujió cuando lo abrió, y vacio también. El siguiente cajón estaba en el mismo mal estado. El inferior, sin embargo, se abrió con suma facilidad. Y allí estaba; la funda negra de un portátil.

-Ven con tu ama- susurró Rukia con un deje de emoción.

Ichigo se volvió y la vio sacando el ordenador- Que bien.

-Ya veremos si encontramos lo que queremos- Rukia depositó el portátil sobre el escritorio con manos temblorosas de los nervios, mientras Ichigo registraba los demás cajones.- ¿Encuentras algo?

-Me temo que todo estará en formato electrónico. Es fácil de almacenar, transportar y enviar a su colaborador en caso de necesidad.

Rukia se estremeció al pensar en Stark.

-Creía que querría evitarlo todo lo posible.

-¿Por qué? Desde el punto de vista de Kaien es su fuente de financiación. De ahí recibe el dinero y apuesto a que los dos dependen en gran manera del otro.

El portátil emitió un suave zumbido y cuando el software terminó de cargarse apareció el recuadro para la contraseña. El nombre de usuario estaba escrito, no así la contraseña.

-Me lo temía- dijo Rukia presionando la tecla Enter.

_Contraseña no valida. Por favor, inténtelo de nuevo._

-Deberíamos haberlo supuesto. La mayoría de los ordenadores requieren contraseña de entrada- observó Ichigo.

-Sigue siendo un problema- Rukia escribió el nombre de Kaien.

_Contraseña no valida. Por favor, inténtelo de nuevo._

-¿Has probado con su nombre?

-Acabo de hacerlo- repuso ella emitiendo un sonido de frustración al ver que el ordenador se obstinaba en mostrar el irritante mensaje- El apellido, el nombre de tus padres. Pensemos. La gente usa nombres de cosas o personas que significan algo para ellos. ¿Qué elegiría Kaien?

-¿El tuyo?- sugirió Ichigo.

-No caerá en esa breva.

-¿Supongo que también habrás intentado Enter por defecto?

Rukia no se molestó en responder, se limitó a mirar de reojo y empezó a mirar por el escritorio, en la parte de abajo del ordenador, en los cajones.

-¿Qué buscas?

-La contraseña. Kaien nunca se acuerda de sus contraseñas por eso las va escribiendo por ahí.

-Probablemente la lleve en la cartera- dijo él ayudándola a buscar.

-No lleva cartera. Ocupa demasiado. Lleva uno de esos clips para sujetar el dinero, un par de tarjetas y el permiso de conducir. No, si ha actuado como siempre estará por aquí.

Pero no estaba.

-Puede que esté en alguna otra parte de la casa- sugirió Ichigo.

-Supongo que no pasará nada por comprobarlo- Rukia se levantó, aunque con reticencia. Se dirigieron al pasillo poco iluminado inspeccionando muebles, armarios y hasta en el interior del cuarto de baño de camino, pero estaban todos vacios. Llegaron al dormitorio principal, entraron y se quedaron quietos.

-Otra vez el minimalismo- observó Ichigo.

Una enorme cama con dosel era todo el mobiliario. Ni espejo, ni mesillas, ni cómoda, ni sillas. Ni siquiera lámparas. Sólo una cama del tamaño de Australia, casi cubierta con un edredón de color vino y un par de almohadas.

-¿Para qué necesitaría una cama?- preguntó Rukia finalmente.

-¿Para dormir?

-Si quería dormir, tenía el sofá.

No, aquella enorme y opulenta cama no estaba para adornar. No sabría que decir qué la impulso a hacerlo, pero algo la llevó a acercarse a las puertas del armario y las abrió. En el interior había una ordenada pila de sabanas. Se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón.

-La casa está vacía. No hay muebles, ni vajilla, ni toallas. Faltan la mayoría de las bombillas. Hasta el frigorífico está vacío. No usaba la casa para quedarse aquí- su voz se tensó-¿Para qué necesitaría una cama?- bajó la vista. Y entonces lo vio. Un cabello largo y oscuro, completamente lacio sobre la almohada. Sin que pudiera evitarlo su imaginación conjuró la imagen de Kaien allí, desnudo, abrazado a una mujer, ambos excitados, sudorosos y jadeantes. Engañándola.

-Acuéstate conmigo- le dijo de pronto a Ichigo.

-¿Qué?- le contestó con la boca desencajada por la sorpresa mirándola.

-Acuéstate conmigo. Ahora- se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo. Fue hasta la puerta y la cerró. Un escalofrío la recorrió al notar el gélido aire.

-Espera un momento Rukia. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-Es una petición bastante sencilla. La otra noche querías hacerlo, a menos que hayas cambiado de opinión. Y Kaien ha sido considerado al ponernos esta enorme cama- empezó a desabotonarse la blusa- Yo digo que la utilicemos- se desabotonó el último botón por abajo.

-¡Estás loca!

-¿Es qué no me deseas?- exigió saber ella con un brutal y despiadado brillo en los ojos.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Tal como yo lo veo tiene que ver contigo y con Kaien.

Se desabrochó otro botón acercándose a Ichigo.

-Venga- se inclinó sobre él y le susurró contra los labios- Sera divertido. Lo sabes.

En contra de su voluntad, Ichigo sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, pero la rabia ahogó todo su deseo.

-Quiero que sepas que no voy a ser una herramienta en esto. He tenido que venir para limpiar uno de los mayores desastres causados por Kaien. No pienso recoger también los restos de otro.

Rukia se giró sobre sus talones con las mejillas completamente enrojecidas.

-¿Soy un desastre? ¿Es eso lo que soy? Gracias por la etiqueta.

Esta vez fue Ichigo quien se acercó.

-No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho. Si quieres irte a la cama conmigo porque eso es lo que deseas, no me lo pensaré dos veces. Pero no pienso permitir que te acuestes conmigo por despecho.

-¿Quién ha dicho que sea por eso? Tú no sabes lo que estoy pensando.

-No hay necesidad de ser adivino Rukia. Dime entonces… ¿Por qué rompiste con Kaien?- terminó por preguntar sin alterar la voz.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió ella, pálida.

-Ya lo creo que sí. ¿Por qué rompiste con Kaien?

-No voy a decírtelo- trató de alejarse, pero Ichigo la sujetó por los hombros.

-¿Por qué rompiste con Kaien?

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Por qué rompiste con Kaien?

-Por qué no era más que un asqueroso y embustero hijo de perra- explotó ella.

Las palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire unos momentos durante los cuales Rukia pudo oír hasta los latidos de su corazón. Ichigo y ella se sostuvieron la mirada. Aunque hubiera querido no habría podido dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó entonces Ichigo con un deje de ternura.

-Me engañaba- respondió con voz seca, desprovista de toda emoción- Un día pasé por su casa a recoger unas cosas y lo encontré en plena postura del Kamasutra con una mujer.

-Caray.

-Fue una sorpresa para mí- admitió- Rukia- Cuando regrese a casa me encontré con Hisagi y sus chicos que habían puesto patas arriba mi apartamento. Todo porque habían relacionado mi nombre con un asunto de estafa y blanqueo de dinero.

-Caray.

-No fue uno de mis mejores días. Oh, y dos días después mi jefe me dice que me esfume de la ciudad por los titulares de los periódicos. Así que no tuve otra opción más que venir a Karakura a refugiarme. Y me encuentro aquí una cama que obviamente ha utilizado con alguien…-tragó saliva- Así que sí, me parece que el despecho es una buena razón. ¿Te apuntas?- Ichigo se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

- No. De esta forma no. No quiero acostarme contigo porque quieras vengarte del imbécil de quien estás enamorada porque te hizo daño.

-Te equivocas Ichigo. No estoy enamorada de Kaien. Llevaba un tiempo sintiéndome así, mucho antes de aquel episodio de película porno- se dirigió a las ventanas cubiertas por cortinas y miró por una rendija los árboles sin hojas, como si no hubiera vida en ellos, ni color.- Iba a romper con él esa noche. Por eso fui a su apartamento a recoger mis cosas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Habías averiguado algo?

-No tenía ni la más puta idea…simplemente…empecé a sentir que algo no funcionaba entre nosotros poco después de que nos comprometiéramos. Como si hubiéramos entrado en una rutina y no hubiera emoción. Sentía que los dos lamentaríamos casarnos. Yo lo lamentaría. Por eso fui a recoger mis cosas. Para poder decirle lo que sentía esa misma noche. Y ya ves.

-Lo pillaste con las manos sobre la carne.

-Extraña sensación la de la humillación. Aun cuando no estás enamorada del tipo en sí, te sientes fatal- trató de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Para su absoluto bochorno notó en los ojos la picazón de las lágrimas.

-Fue un idiota- dijo Ichigo. Se acercó hasta ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos- Debía de ser un completo imbécil para engañarte.- se inclinó para depositar un beso en la cabeza de Rukia, en su frente, en sus ojos.

Su intención era reconfortarla, nada más. En un principio. Rukia abrió los ojos y al mirarlo comprobó que ya no había rabia en los ojos de Ichigo, sino sólo ternura. Cuando sus labios se rozaron fue un contacto lleno de una inocencia juvenil. Era una manera de insuflar fuerza.

De pronto todo cambió.

Rukia no sabía quién cambió el ángulo del beso, que labios se abrieron antes. Como si hubieran subido el termostato, la fricción de los labios creó una reacción de respuesta en su cuerpo, un deseo que se convirtió en pura necesidad. Ichigo la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. El calor que emanaban sus cuerpos aumentó y, de pronto, ya no estaban compartiendo un beso tranquilizador. Llevaban días dando vueltas alrededor del beso que habían compartido, como polillas en torno a una vela. Pero ya no daban vueltas. No tenían ninguna razón para detenerse. Estaban en un lugar privado, a solas. Se acabaron los rodeos. Ichigo deslizó la mano entre los cuerpos de ambos y terminó por desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Rukia mientras ésta le bajaba por los hombros la chaqueta y la dejaba caer al suelo. Ichigo se acercó más a ella y la estrechó con fuerza para poder tomar su boca y devorarla a plenitud. Una sensación maravillosa. Rukia dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se abandonó al placer embriagador de sentir cómo Ichigo trazaba con su lengua un cálido sendero desde su barbilla hasta llegar a la base de su cuello. Dónde él presionó con los labios el hueco que formaban los huesos de la clavícula como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y mientras, sus manos hacían cosas maravillosas, explorando el cuerpo de Rukia de arriba abajo, deslizándose y acariciándola de tal forma que, pese a estar todavía vestida, despertó a la vida todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

El sexo con Kaien siempre había sido moderado. Se había excitado con él, pero siempre dentro de unos límites. En ese momento no quería límites. Quería, necesitaba sentirse transportada al placer completamente. Quería perder el control.

-Nunca fue así- dijo Rukia con voz temblorosa- Nunca fue como entre tú y yo, nunca fue así con Kaien.

-Ni siquiera hemos empezado- le susurró Ichigo contra la piel.

Pero iban hacerlo. Esta vez no habría interrupciones. Esta vez llegarían hasta el final. La ropa era un impedimento del que desembarazarse lo antes posible. Poco a poco las manos fueron tomando vida, estando poseídas por el deseo de sentir su piel desnuda. La blusa de Rukia voló aún lado, aterrizando sobre el frío piso. Al igual que la chaqueta de Ichigo. Los dígitos fueron bajando hasta poder deshacerse de las prendas inferiores quedando solamente en interiores. Con pausa y caricias furtivas fueron delineando la delicada tela de cada una de las prendas hasta deshacerse de ellas y quedar a merced uno del otro en total desnudez. Estando desnudos se tumbaron sobre la cama y Rukia nunca había sentido algo tan fantástico. Notando que Ichigo tenía un cuerpo esbelto y fibroso. No era el cuerpo tallado a golpe de gimnasio, sino uno que fue forjado duramente por un hombre acostumbrado a estar en movimiento, cargando con material pesado, trabajando. Ahuecó la mano contra su rostro y descendió suavemente desde las mejillas hasta la garganta pasando por la mandíbula y su atractiva cicatriz. La primera vez que se vieron después de tanto tiempo se había preguntado qué se sentiría ser acariciada por aquellas manos. Su imaginación no se había ni acercado. Sus caricias la hacían arder en deseos de sentir aquellas manos en los lugares más íntimos. Ichigo descendió con las yemas de los dedos hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, una zona de piel tierna y frágil. Rukia ahogó un gemido.

-Por favor- susurró ella.

-No- dijo él resiguiendo con las yemas de los dedos el contorno, primero de un pecho y, a continuación, del otro. Ichigo ignoró completamente los ruiditos de impaciencia de Rukia y continuó atormentándola con aquella placentera tortura, descendiendo en espiral hacia su centro, inclinándose a contemplar con fascinación cómo la rosada carne de las areolas se fruncía alrededor de los erectos pezones.

¿Cómo podía ser que un leve roce pudiera provocar semejante necesidad sexual? ¿Cómo podía incendiarla tan violentamente con unas simples caricias con las yemas de los dedos? En ese momento Ichigo se inclinó y sopló sobre la sensible carne. Rukia se estremeció y ahogó un gemido. Con los ojos cerrados, oyó que Ichigo se reía suavemente. Y de una manera tan súbita que hizo que diera un respingo de pura sorpresa, empezó a lamerla. Cálidos y húmedos, rápidos y juguetones, sus labios y su lengua le arrancaron varios gemidos de placer mientras se arqueaba contra ellos. Ichigo tomó su tiempo centrándose primero en uno de los pezones, después en el otro hasta que Rukia se puso a gemir enfebrecida, con los dedos enredados entre los anaranjados cabellos. Rukia creía que no podría seguir soportándolo, pero él se demoró un poco más. Al tiempo que iba descendiendo, haciendo dibujos con la punta de la lengua sobre el tembloroso vientre de Rukia, usaba sus manos para amasarle los senos. Está se estremeció. Sabía que su cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse mientras Ichigo la acariciaba, complaciendola, tensándola, como la cuerda de guitarra a punto de ser afinada.

Ella esperaba con la respiración agitada. Cada vez era más agudo el dolor sordo que sacudía su vértice formado por sus muslos. Rukia se agitó al sentir el roce de la mejilla contra la tersa piel de la cara interna de sus muslos, seguido de un cálido aliento sobre la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, seguía sin tocarla donde más deseaba. Tuvo que agarrarse a las abanas mientras se esforzaba por no suplicar. Y de pronto la boca de él estaba sobre su carne íntima, cálida, húmeda e implacable. Aquello era demasiado…demasiado intenso…demasiado directo. El mundo de Rukia quedó reducido a aquella caricia liquida. No reconocía el sonido que brotó de su garganta, algo sumamente urgente y completamente salvaje. Ichigo le acariciaba los pechos con las manos. Se estaba derritiendo bajo su calidez, contoneando las caderas conforme iba creciendo la sensación de deseo dentro de ella. Cada átomo de su cuerpo estaba concentrado en aquel punto exquisitamente sensible que la deliciosa y hábil boca de Ichigo iba tensando cada vez más hasta que le pareció alcanzar un nivel insoportable que la llevó a gritar de forma incoherente, agitando la cabeza a uno y otro lado sobre la almohada. Segura que no podría seguir ni un segundo más. Entonces se dejó caer al abismo y su ser estalló en un millón de partículas de placer. Los últimos espasmos del clímax la sacudían cuando Ichigo trepó hacia la parte superior de la cama. Los dos apretaron sus cuerpos contra el del otro, se acariciaron y atormentaron hasta que Rukia notó que en su interior empezaba a pulsar de nuevo el deseo, la necesidad de tenerlo por completo dentro.

-Te deseo- susurró.

Él se colocó sobre ella, entre sus muslos.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó con el rostro tenso por la necesidad de controlarse.

A modo de repuesta Rukia lo tomó por las caderas y lo atrajo hacia ella. Sintió cómo se colocaba en posición y su excitación alcanzó límites insoportables al notar su miembro erecto deslizándose entre su abertura húmeda.

-Por favor. No puedo más- suplicó ella con la voz enronquecida por el deseo.

Con una leve rotación de las caderas Ichigo se sumergió hasta el fondo y los dos gimieron de gusto. Rukia sólo podía pensar que aquello era insoportable; tenerlo dentro, encima de ella, pegado a ella, rodeándola, su boca abierta contra la piel de su garganta. Ichigo levantó la cabeza y empezó a moverse sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Rukia jadeó con la primera embestida. Lo sentía con todas las fibras de su ser. Sentía sus dedos enredados en su cabello y su caricia interna, dura y potente; sentía como se tensaba y relajaba los músculos en cada movimiento que los hacía parte del otro. Nunca había sentido nada igual, pensaba febrilmente, nunca había sido así con Kaien, con nadie en realidad. Deslizó las manos por su espalda y lo abrazó con las piernas.

-Más- exigió- No pares.

Pero Ichigo deslizó una mano debajo de las caderas de ella, la rodeó con una pierna y rodó sobre la espalda llevándola consigo.

-Tengo una mejor idea.

Rukia quedo sentada sobre él a horcadas, ayudándose con las manos en las caderas a encontrar el ritmo. Nunca antes había sentido el cuerpo de un hombre tan dentro. Empezó a moverse por instinto, sintiendo una intensa mezcla de placer y dolor. Parte de ella quería reducir la velocidad y saborear la sensación, pero la necesidad de sentir aquellas oleadas de placer a cada embestida era demasiado fuerte. Tenía a Ichigo dentro y a la vez la acariciaba, a hora los pechos, ahora su sexo. Rukia no podía dejar de pensar que nunca antes había sentido nada igual…_nada_…Sintió que su cuerpo se rompía y lo que sobrevino no es qué fuera mejor que otras veces, fue increíble. La recorrió una riada de placer que la obligó a embestirlo con fuerza, gritando de manera incontenible, desconcertada. La sensación creció y creció hasta llegar a la cumbre del clímax antes de empezar a ceder suavemente. Su cuerpo se estremecía con las últimas sacudidas. Observó a Ichigo que se tensaba como si le doliera algo, y entonces gimió al alcanzar su propia culminación y la atrajo contra él con fuerza.

* * *

**N/A:** Lemon no tan candente, pero hago el intento XD

Siento estar tardandome tanto en actualizar, sólo que ahora trabajo y no he tenido chance sobre todo con el horario que me ha estado tocando. El cual es intermedio, osea ni para aca ni para allá. Ademas no he tenido descanso ultimamente, estoy de una semana si y una semana no. Y de cachito en cachito es como he ido haciendo estos capitulos, referente a mi otro fic quiza ya publique la siguiente semana, igual de chacho en cacho le voy avanzando. Ademas no he tenido la suficiente inspiracion para poder trabajar rapido. Hay mucho ruido en casa y no me concentro. Suelo distraerme facilmente … e.é…

Y antes que nada **muchisimas gracias** por sus comentarios alentadores, sin ellos no seguiria presente en este maravilloso mundo de los fics ** :)**

Si no respondo a cada fic es porque no cuento en este momento con internet en casa, publico desde mi cel…debido a que el servicio fue malo decidimos dejarlo. Y sera hasta mayo quizá, cuando se contrate el nuevo. Y sí es tedioso hacerlo desde el cel u.ú

Cuidaos mucho…


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleach **propiedad de Kubo Tite.

**Capítulo Décimo:**

* * *

**-¿Q**ué has hecho qué?- gritó por todo lo alto Matsumoto sorprendida. Se detuvo y se quedó mirando fijamente a Rukia.

-Me he acostado con él.

Era una mañana fría y la nieve caída durante la noche había cubierto de un manto blanco las calles. Estaban dando el paseo que se había vuelto habitual desde que regresara a Karakura. Formaba parte del plan de Matsumoto para caber en su vestido para la Noche Buena, aunque también era una excusa como otra cualquiera para hablar.

-Te has acostado con él- repitió Mastumoto caminando de nuevo- Creía que habías decidido no hacerlo.

-Eso creía. Simplemente ocurrió…

-Oh, sí, ya me sé esa historia- Mastumoto la miró con gesto especulativo- ¿Y?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Es uno de esos tipos que pueden mantenerte despierta toda la noche? Tú desde luego tienes esa pinta. De hecho, pareces exhausta- dijo Mastumoto tras reconsiderar su valoración inicial.

-Eso es porque no he dormido, aunque no porque estuviera con Ichigo- se apresuró a decir- Lo hicimos por la tarde.- tras lo cual había regresado a casa y no había dejado de dar vueltas en la cama toda la noche. Al amanecer el nuevo día seguía sin comprender su comportamiento.

Mastumoto la miró con suspicacia.

-¿Estás dándole vueltas otra vez?

-No lo sé- dijo Rukia conforme atravesaban la plaza- No sé qué estoy haciendo. No sé si estoy así por lo de Ichigo o si sigue tratándose de Kaien. Ayer no pensaba que lo fuera, ¿Pero y si el subconsciente me está jugando una mala pasada?

-Deja ya de dar vueltas a la cabeza.

Rukia se agachó y recogió una piedrita que había extrañamente sobre la nieve.

-Lo que estoy haciendo últimamente no es propio de mí.- se quejó.

-Se te permite. Todo el mundo tiene alguna vez sexo por despecho con alguien. Especialmente después de un mala ruptura. Y tienes que admitir que la tuya con Kaien ha sido de las peores.

-De acuerdo en lo del sexo por despecho, ¿pero con su hermano?

Mastumoto abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla.

-Tienes tus razones.

-O puede que esté más fastidiada con esta situación de lo que creo.

-Puede que sientas algo de verdad.

Rukia caminó en silencio escuchando el crujido de la nieve bajo sus pies. Al otro lado de la plaza, el árbol de Navidad de la ciudad resplandecía con sus guirnaldas y sus bolas de cristal.

-No se pareció a nada que hubiera experimentado hasta el momento con otro hombre- dijo finalmente- Hay algo en la manera en que me toca… Parece que es algo sincero. ¿Pero cómo puedo saberlo?

-Deja de diseccionar la situación. Olvídate de Kaien. Olvídate del desastre legal. Si Ichigo y tú se hubieran conocido en un bar, en la tienda o en QuickLube mientras cambiaban el aceite del coche…

-¿QuickLube?

-No te rías. Así es como se conocieron mi prima y su esposo. Claro que se están divorciando. Lo que quiero decir es que si se hubieran conocido en situaciones normales, no lo estarías pasando por el microscopio.

-¿Y cómo se supone que he de saberlo?- explotó Rukia- No puedes apartar de la escena a Kaien, ni tampoco la situación grotesca en que me encuentro. Está ahí. Si nada de esto hubiera pasado…Ichigo seguiría en África o donde quiera que trabaje.- suspiró- Y en cuanto esto termine regresará a su vida. Tomará un avión y todo habrá terminado- tiró la piedrecilla a lo lejos- Debo de estar loca- murmuró- No puedo liarme con este tío.

Matsumoto le rodeó los hombros con gesto comprensivo.

-Demasiado tarde, amiga mía. Ya lo estás.

* * *

Ichigo empujó la puerta de la florería y aspiró la conocida confusión de aromas florales. Podía haber llamado a Rukia al móvil. No era necesario ir a buscarla a la tienda. La razón era simple: quería verla. Y si para ello tenía que ir hasta ella, pues lo haría. Y al parecer iba a tener que hacer averiguaciones porque no se la veía por ninguna parte.

-¿Está Rukia?- preguntó a la curvilínea que había visto otras veces tras el mostrador. Está lo evaluó con la mirada abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla.

-Está detrás- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la trastienda.

-Gracias- Ichigo pasó junto a ella en dirección a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Por delante, la tienda parecía la cueva de Aladino; flores de todo tipo se intercalaban con campanas de viento, fuentes, libros y una gran variedad de adornos que no sabría identificar. La parte trasera, sin embargo, era una zona funcional en la que los tesoros se almacenaban en cajas de cartón y las flores permanecían en hileras de cubos negros. Lo cual era una buena cosa, porque extendidos por todas las superficies planas y, las no tan planas, se veían lo que parecían ser cientos de jarrones de cristal de color verde y boca ancha rebosantes de flores blancas de forma acampanada. Estaban agrupados de dos en dos en bandejas para transporte no muy profundas. Y la persona que las estaba transportando no era otra que Rukia. Estaba mirando para otro lado, y con un pie abría la puerta de atrás mientras trataba de aguardar el equilibrio para que no se le cayeran los jarrones. Oyó una voz de una mujer que provenía del exterior, pero no oyó lo que decía con la música de la radio. Debió de ser una broma, porque Rukia se rió. Entonces miró hacia donde estaba él y una sonrisa brotó de sus labios, una sonrisa segura y encantadora, y por un momento lo único que deseó fue aferrarse a aquella imagen, aquella sensación, aquél momento.

Rukia se tambaleó y la bandeja que llevaba se inclinó. Ichigo atravesó la habitación y consiguió quitarle la bandeja cuando estaba a punto de caérsele.

-La tengo- dijo, levantándola un poco con gesto valorativo- Pesan más de lo que parecen.

-Es por el agua- explicó ella- Gracias por sostenerla. Si se me llega a caer Hisana me degolla.

-Pues sería una lástima.

-¿Qué intestas decir?

-A lo que me refiero es que sería una lástima que estropearan tan lindo cuello.

-Idiota- sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Ichigo vio pasar por los ojos de Rukia la sorpresa, el placer y algo así como la incomodidad. Por encima de las flores, captó el aroma que era sólo de Rukia, un olor sutil, esquivo y atrayente. Observó cómo se humedecía los labios con la lengua. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada. La puerta se abrió y apareció Hisana Kuchiki.

-La próxima vez que acepte un encargo de Orihime Inoue recuérdame que vaya a que me examinen la cabeza- ordenó a su hermana- ¿Muguetes en enero? ¿Para cincuenta mesas? Esa mujer ha perdido el juicio ¿Quién invita a trescientas personas a su boda? No es posible que tengan tantos amigos, digo yo. Vamos, vamos, saquémoslas cuanto antes o se quedaran congeladas- dijo mientras colocaba con un pie el tope de la puerta- Hola, Ichigo. ¿Podrías ayudarnos ya que estás aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí por cierto?

-Ser reclutado por lo que parece- murmuró Rukia mientras Ichigo tomaba otra de las bandejas de centros.

-Bendito seas- Hisana tomó otra bandeja- Me alegra que seas cooperativo.-Con sorprendente rapidez, dado el peso de los centros de flores, salió al callejón en el que aguardaba una furgoneta verde y blanca cuyo interior estaba equipado con estanterías para colocar las bandejas. Hisana dejó la bandeja en su sitio y se metió dentro para acomodar las que Rukia e Ichigo le iban dando.

-¿Por qué no te quedas ahí?- sugirió Ichigo- Nosotros te las traeremos. Así tardaremos menos.

-Me agradan tus ideas. Cuanto más rápido mejor.

No era exactamente lo que había pensado al ir a la tienda, pero había conseguido ver a Rukia mientras se pasaban las bandejas, intercambiando miradas. Trabajar juntos creaba una especie de intimidad. Lo único que deseaba era a ella, afortunadamente era un hombre paciente. Así qué se permitió seguir con el trabajo, de momento se conformaría con aquello. Después ya la tendría para él solo.

* * *

Las estanterías estaban llenas y más bandejas se alineaban en hileras en el suelo de la furgoneta. Y aun así todavía quedaban más centros en la tienda.

-¿Cuántos quedan?- preguntó Hisana saliendo de la furgoneta para poder acoplar una última bandeja.

-Seis- dijo Rukia- ¿Qué quieres hacer, utilizar el Lexus?- preguntó aunque no veía cómo iban a meter más de tres o cuatro bandejas en el sedán, y aun consiguiéndolo, correrían el riesgo de que se volcaran.

-Por poco que me guste la idea, habrá que hacer dos viajes. Y ya vamos muy ajustadas de tiempo.

-Yo tengo una mejor idea- dijo Ichigo sacando sus llaves- puedo traer mi Jeep hasta aquí. Tienen que caber las seis bandejas.

-No podríamos…-empezó a decir Rukia.

-Oh, sí, claro que podríamos aceptar su idea- los ojos de Hisana se iluminaron- Vamos tarde. La iglesia está adornada, pero aún tenemos que entregar las flores para la entrada y los servicios de la capilla y el salón de la recepción. Le hablaré bien de ti al gordito de Santa.

-Tomaré como gracias, las buenas referencias que digas sobre mí al gordito. Necesito la ayuda.

-Estupendo- Hisana rodeó el vehículo hasta el asiento del conductor- Nos vemos allí entonces.

-¿Donde?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Rukia lo sabe- las luces traseras del vehículo se encendieron cuando Hisana puso en marcha el motor y salió del callejón.

Rukia lo miró con un contrito encogimiento de hombros mientras entraban de nuevo en la tienda.

-Hisana es a veces como un huracán.

-¿Con este negocio quien no lo sería?

-Fuiste amable al prestarte a ayudar, pero esto ya es pasarse- la trastienda le pereció súbitamente muy pequeña. Los botones de rosas se cernían sobre ellos por todas partes y Rukia sintió que se mareaba. Aunque no tanto como por la presencia de Ichigo.

-No pasa nada- dijo él sin prestar importancia- Deja que traiga el todoterreno hasta aquí para que podamos cargarlo.

-No has venido hasta aquí a cargar centros de flores- se quejó Rukia- Seguro que tienes otras cosas que hacer- frunció el ceño- ¿A qué has venido?

Ichigo extendió una mano y rozó los muguetes con las yemas de los dedos.

-Por supuesto que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Pues eso es lo que importa. ¿Qué querías?

-A ti.- le dijo clavando la mirada en ella.

Rukia sintió que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones. Estaban totalmente vestidos y, por un momento, sintió la misma excitación como si estuvieran desnudos en una cama. Tragó saliva al sentir la garganta seca de repente.

-No es muy práctico- consiguió decir ella.

-¿Qué no es muy práctico?

-Tú y yo.

-Desde ayer ya no estoy seguro de que me importe- repuso él.

-¿Y qué dirá Hisagi Shuhei si se entera? De todas formas, tenemos trabajo. No podemos dejarnos llevar por…

-¿Dejarnos llevar por qué?

Al empezar a hablar estaban uno junto al otro, pero de alguna manera él se había movido sin que ella se percatase de manera que en ese momento se encontraban uno frente al otro separados por un mostrador. El aroma de los muguetes los envolvía. Ichigo la miraba con intensidad, con su boca muy cerca de ella.

-Ayer no hablamos de ello- observó él inclinándose sobre ella.

-¿De qué tenemos que hablar? Nos acostamos. No lo lamento, fue asombroso, per…

Ichigo se inclinó un poco más y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

-Me alegro que estemos de acuerdo en eso. Fue asombroso. Lo bastante para repetir.

Rukia notó la oleada de calor. Aquella caricia, aquel leve roce de sus labios había bastado para hacerla vibrar por dentro como una campana. Por un instante sólo pudo pensar en ello, en él.

La voz de Mastumoto al saludar a un cliente se filtró hasta ellos.

-Éste no es el lugar- dijo Rukia con voz temblorosa.

-Pues habrá que encontrar uno. Entretanto, tenemos que ocuparnos de las flores de tu hermana.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- dijo ella. Y si tenía que estar con él toda la noche, podría terminar cediendo a aquella resaca de seducción como un nadador que se sumerge por última vez.

-Yo no opino igual. Tiene sus beneficios. Ganaré puntos con Santa. Es mí buena acción del día, y además puedo hacer esto.

Tras decirlo la estrechó entre sus brazos y le dio un apasionado, aunque rápido beso.

-Más tarde completaré la faena- le prometió mientras la soltaba y se daba la vuelta.

Rukia se quedó allí de pie, mirando fijamente al vacío, pensando en lo patética que era. Tenía muchas buenas razones para creer que acostarse con Ichigo no había sido una buena idea y que era algo que no debería repetirse. Y le había faltado tiempo para derretirse como una colegiala nada más verlo. Se humedeció los labios y trató de ignorar el pequeño rumor que había iniciado en ella el beso de Ichigo. De nada servía que en su cabeza hubiera decidido que lo mejor sería guardar las distancias. Su cuerpo tenía otra opción.

Los faros del Jeep rasgaban las sombras del callejón cuando se detuvo junto a ella.

-Baja por Main Street y gira a la izquierda por Reservoir- explicó- Vamos al nuevo Club de Campo de Karakura.

-¿Ya no es el Club de Tenis y Ocio de Karakura?

-Exacto.

-Ha llegado el informe económico sobre la situación financiera de mi madre- comentó Ichigo cuando tuvieron que detenerse en un semáforo.

-¿Y?- instó Rukia, agradecida por el cambio de tema.

-Nada raro. Mi madre los ha repasado. Todo está en orden.

-Ya- la decepción era evidente- Supongo que merecía la pena intentarlo- se quedó mirando los escaparates adornados con luces de la temporada.

-He estado echando un vistazo a ver si encontraba la contraseña, pero no he tenido suerte.

-Esto es frustrante- dijo Rukia sacudiendo la cabeza- Lo que necesitamos está dentro de ese ordenador, lo sé. Y no podemos acceder a ello.

-Podríamos llevar el ordenador a un experto.

-¿Y qué le decimos, que hemos perdido la contraseña y no tenemos cómo demostrar que es nuestro, pero que le agradecemos que nos pirateara el contenido?

-Vale. Tienes razón. – Ichigo giró.- Tal vez deberíamos de llamar a Hisagi.

-No es por llevarte la contraria, pero sólo en último caso. No sabemos qué hay dentro de ese ordenador exactamente. Si resulta que no guarda nada que nos absuelva, lo último que queremos es darle más munición. Aún busca un objetivo, ¿recuerdas?- y lo último que necesitaban era que el agente sospechara que había algo entre Ichigo y ella. Rukia expulsó una bocanada de aire llena de frustración- A la derecha, aquí.

Girar al otro lado los llevaría a la autopista que conducía a la casa segura y al ordenador y a las preguntas.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad que Kaien haya podido dejar algo en tu piso?- preguntó Ichigo siguiendo las instrucciones de Rukia para llegar al Club de Campo situado a las afueras de la cuidad.

-Seguro que las autoridades ya pensaron en ello. Por eso revolvieron de cabo a rabo.

-No hablo de ficheros o documentos. Quiero decir que si podría haber escondido una contraseña o algo así. Tengo que ir a Tokio pasado mañana a ver a uno de mis clientes. Podrías venir conmigo y echar un vistazo.

Y así tendrían tiempo e intimidad para averiguar qué era lo que había entre ellos. Probablemente no fuera un acto inteligente, desde luego no era sensato, pero se mentiría a sí misma si dijera que no quería hacerlo.

-Está bien- se oyó decir- No puedo imaginar qué podremos encontrar nosotros que ellos no hayan encontrado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el estado en que me han dejado el piso, pero no pasará nada por comprobar.

Y pensar en lo que podrían hacer mientras investigaban le causó una espiral de deseo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Lo haremos mañana, entonces- dijo Ichigo acercando el coche hasta la entrada de servicio del Club de Campo- Y ahora dime, ¿dónde tenemos que poner estas flores?

* * *

**N/A:** Este capítulo si que se me hizo cortito.

Una gran disculpa por tremenda demora, pero como ya les había comentado no cuento con internet e ir a uno uff!, no me hes de mucha gracia. Ademas estaba la abuela de mi hermana de visita en la casa y cada vez que intentaba sentarme a redactar algo la sentia a mis espaldas e.e

Así no puedo concentrarme, mucho menos escribir algo que tenga que ver con lemon. Pero bueno ya regreso a su hogar y ya me siento un poco mas libre de poder escribir sin tener a alguien acosandome las espaldas para cuchear que es lo que escribo. Y por lo tanto me hes mucho mas facil poder concentrarme para imaginarme las escenas y poder poner fin a esta bonita historia que hasta lo que llevo me va gustanto mucho.

Espero ahora si no estar tardandome demasiado en poder actualizar, ya me falta poco para concluirla. Una vez hecha me dedicare a terminar de redactar mi primera historia sobre esta linda pareja. Me agradaria hacer las dos al temple, pero el tiempo no me da. O es una o la otra. Pero en fin…**Muchas gracias** a cada uno de sus comentarios :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleach **propiedad de Kubo Tite.

Basado en la novela **Un hombre bueno** de Kristin Hardy.

* * *

**Capítulo Onceavo: **

**S**oñó con él y despertó deseándolo.

Rukia se duchó y se vistió. Su ropa le pareció extraña en su cuerpo. Se arreglo y pensó en el rostro de Ichigo. Cuando lo vio en la puerta lo deseó nuevamente. No se tocaron. Se dirigieron al coche con poco más que un roce de las manos. Por fuera, todo era igual que dos días antes. Por dentro, todo era muy diferente. Ya no se preguntaban como seria; lo sabían. Ya no se preguntaban si ocurriría; ocurriría. Y pese a todas las buenas razones para no hacerlo, Rukia quería hacerlo. Fueron en coche hasta la estación, no hablaron mucho. Observaron el ir y venir de los trenes. Todavía no se habían tocado. Ya había pasado la hora punta. El andén estaba vacío. Y por alguna razón eso no hizo más que agudizar la conciencia de la cercanía de Ichigo. Estaban de pie bajo la marquesina, guardando cuidadosamente las distancias, y Rukia juraría que podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de él a través del abrigo.

Los minutos pasaban. Era insoportable.

Rukia se humedeció los labios. Al final de la estación, donde los raíles trazaban una curva y se perdían en el horizonte, vio aparecer un tren. Se volvió hacia Ichigo.

-Mira creo que…- comenzó.

Ichigo avanzó dos pasos y presionó su boca con la de ella.

No era tentación ni deseo. Era lo más parecido a la necesidad de beber agua después de varios días en el desierto. Rukia aspiró su aroma, se abandonó al placer de sentir sus brazos alrededor. Era como si el contacto de sus bocas tuviera alguna propiedad sanadora, como un elixir mágico que les servía de sustento. Y sólo quería más. Un lugar íntimo y tranquilo en el que poder explorar interminables formas de placer. Ichigo la besaba como si quisiera devorarla. El rugido de la sangre en sus oídos se convirtió en el refugio del tren que se acercaba. El tiempo se detuvo. La urgente necesidad recorría las venas de Rukia y a cada latido, algo todavía más intenso pues habían dejado de tocarse. Se sentó en el vagón junto a Ichigo, temerosa de mirarlo o hablar, temerosa de que pudiera perder el control. Se le hizo asombroso cómo la vida quedó definida a partir de ese momento de espera; esperar a que saliera el tren, a llegar a la Estación Central, a que salieran de la estación, a llegar a su edificio. Pero finalmente allí estaban, regocijándose en el sabor de la boca del otro mientras subían en el ascensor. Se detuvieron sólo mientras recorrían el pasillo hasta su puerta, metió la llave con dedos temblorosos, desesperada por llegar a la cama que los aguardaba dentro.

Giró el pomo y empujó la puerta.

-¡Pero qué mierda!- dijo Ichigo.

Era peor de lo que ella recordara. En el día y medio que había pasado en la ciudad después de que efectuaran el registro en su departamento Rukia se había centrado en tratar de manejar la ambigua situación legal en que se encontraba, su trabajo, su vida. Era evidente que no se había esforzado demasiado por arreglar el desorden.

-¿Puedes demandarlos por esto?- Ichigo se agachó a recoger un puñado de CD´S y los colocó en su estantería.

-¿Cómo? No han roto nada, sólo han desordenado. Es paralizador. No quiero pensar en ello- dijo con fiereza Rukia apoyando la frente en el torso de Ichigo- No quiero verlo, sólo quiero irme de aquí.

Ichigo la tomo entre sus manos y con el calido roce de sus labios la reconforto. Dando paso a la urgente necesidad en la cual estaban sumergidos mientras recorrian a trompicones el pasillo hasta la puerta del departamento de ella. Puede que fuera una forma de olvidar lo que había a su alrededor o sólo una manera de centrarse en lo que realmente importaba. Dos noches, dos interminables días habían pasado desde que hicieran el amor. Dos días en los que no había dejado de pensar en la sensación de tener aquel cuerpo con ella. No importaba que en ese momento estuvieran en un apartamento destrozado. Si cerraba los ojos, no vería el caos. Si cerraba los ojos, todo era Ichigo, y eso era todo lo que deseaba ahora. No hubo paso a las delicadas caricias previas. No fue tierno. Ninguno de los dos quería ternura. Tras una espera que les había hecho interminable, no podían ir despacio. Ya habría tiempo después, quizás, para tiernas caricias, pero por el momento lo que querían era unirse de inmediato. Se fueron quitando la ropa mutuamente en una febril carrera y cayeron de espaldas en el sofá. No llegaron al dormitorio que estaba a apenas a tres metros de distancia. No había tiempo, ni paciencia.

Con la boca y las manos se acariciaron, tocaron y tomaron. Cuando Ichigo deslizó las manos debajo de su jersey, Rukia, gimió por lo súbito de la caricia, y a continuación emitió un sonido de exigencia. Quería más, lo quería ya. Todo. Ichigo posó los labios en sus pechos mientras ella le desabrochaba el cinturón. Entonces se inclinó sobre él e hizo suyo el placer de él. El tiempo se estiró en un río de sensaciones, su boca sobre él, los dedos de él en su cabello, la potente inmediatez de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ichigo le tomó la cabeza y las manos y la arrastró por el sofá. Rukia sentía como si fuera a perder la cabeza por la expectación. Elevó las caderas para ayudarlo a que le quitara los jeans y se tumbo entre los blandos cojines bajo el peso de él. Pero sobre todo se sintió viva. Había contenido el aliento de la expectación que la espera y el deseo contenido habían provocado, y entonces Ichigo se hundió en ella en un solo movimiento.

La espera se acabó.

Fue algo exquisitamente insoportable. Aquél cuerpo la embestía de manera furtiva, arrancándole gemido tras gemido. El contacto era intenso, aunque aún no le parecía bastante. Nunca tendría suficiente de él. Ichigo la hacia subir hasta la cima del éxtasis, cada vez más y más. Hasta que su cuerpo colapsara sintiéndose interminable en un colorido vacío y al cabo rodara por un precipicio en una avalancha de placer. Abrumador.

* * *

Ichigo no quería irse, pero había ido allí a ver a Hirako, no a hacer el amor con Rukia, aunque eso era lo mejor que había hecho en todo el día, por no decir en todo el año. Despedirse de ella fue difícil; salir por la puerta más aún. Y si no se andaba con ojo le resultaría aún más difícil. Durante el trayecto en metro, Rukia no abandonó sus pensamientos, ni siquiera cuando ya estaba en el bar. Más que un bar era un abrevadero. La larga barra de madera pulida situada a un lado estaba poblada de cortes y quemaduras. El suelo estaba manchado. Pero Buck Tick sonaba en el equipo de música. Los filetes eran gruesos y jugosos; los asientos, de cuero y el alcohol de primera.

Hirako dio un sorbo a su whisky.

-Ah, leche materna- suspiró- Nada como una gota de líquido vital irlandés para mejorar el día.

-¿De dónde, exactamente te viene el gusto por lo irlandés, Hirako? ¿Fue durante tu infancia en Londres o después de mudarte a Alemania?

-Es muy triste que un hombre no se haga respetar- Hirako lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Te respeto. He venido, ¿no?

La camarera llegó con sus platos.

-¿Vas a comerte todo eso?- Ichigo miró el gigantesco trozo de carne de más de medio kilo de peso.

-Claro.

Ichigo descubrió que era una carne muy rica, que merecía la pena darse el lujo, y a continuación se preguntó si volvería a disfrutar de una comida así sin recordar las cosas que había visto en África, los ojos hundidos en las cuencas, las mejillas descarnadas, la desesperanza.

-Y dime ¿Qué tal tus trabajos últimamente?- preguntó Hirako, como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento.

Ichigo se quitó la idea de la cabeza, práctica en la que había adquirido gran habilidad.

-Igual, sólo que más. Algunos días mejor, otros peor. ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde quieres mandarme?

-He estado viendo tus fotos- dijo Hirako en vez de responder.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mis fotos?

-No. Son excelentes. Elegiría tu trabajo sobre el de cualquier otro en cualquier situación, ya lo sabes.

-¿Pero?

-Pero últimamente cuando hablo contigo tengo la sensación de que estás perdiendo el entusiasmo- se metió una patata frita en la boca.

-Dame un respiro, Hirako. He estado en Chechenia, la Franja de Gaza, Bagdad y Darfur. No se puede decir que sean un paraíso vacacional este año, precisamente.

-Ni el año pasado.

-Ya tengo una madre- Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-A quien harías muy feliz si te quedaras por aquí un tiempo. Tal vez deberías tomarte un descanso.

-Se supone que eres un cliente, no un asistente social.

-Tal vez sólo sea un amigo.

-Soy fotógrafo freelance, Hirako. No puedo tomarme un descanso.

-Podrías si tuvieras un trabajo asalariado.

-Ah- ya había soltado el cebo- ¿Puedes pasarme la salsa?

Hirako lo hizo.

-Dado que te mueres de curiosidad, te diré que me voy a tomar un año sabático. Tengo un proyecto de un libro que hace tiempo quería llevar a cabo. Es el momento oportuno. Pero necesito dejar mi puesto en buenas manos. El problema es que no confío en nadie de la agencia. Quiero que te ocupes tú durante un año.

Ichigo tomó un bocado de su plato y lo masticó.

-Buen filete-comentó después de tragar- En su punto. ¿Cómo está el tuyo?

-No me estás preguntando por el trabajo.

-Te estoy preguntando por el filete. La salsa también es buena. ¿Crees que la preparan aquí?

-Se te daría bien lo sabes.

Ichigo dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato- Trabajo para otros tres clientes. Internacionales. ¿Qué se supone que haré con ellos entretanto?

-Te compensaremos generosamente. Haz tu propuesta salarial, con todos los beneficios. ¿Quién sabe? Si sale bien, podría convertirse en algo a largo plazo.

-Hasta que tú vuelvas.

-Si- Hirako levantó el vaso de whisky y lo inspeccionó- Si es la palabra mágica. Quiero empezar a pensar en otras cosas. Esto del libro es un proyecto de aprendizaje. Ya veremos cómo va.

-Tendrías más posibilidades de arrancarme, sí me hicieras un contrato.

-Me arriesgaré- dirigió entonces la mirada hacia Ichigo- Te quiero dentro de la agencia. Ahí está tu sitio. Con lo que sabes, podrías hacer una gran diferencia.

-Lo hago todo el tiempo.

-Está es un manera distinta de hacerlo. Hay que darle el toque adecuado a la foto después de ser tomada, igual que antes, si quieres que tenga el impacto que pretendes. ¿Pensarás en ello al menos? Dime que lo harás.

-Pensaré en ello- dijo Ichigo, con la sensación de que la arena se le escapaba de las manos.

* * *

Se suponía que estar de vuelta en Tokio tendría que resultarle familiar, reconfortante. Rukia nos sabía por qué no era así. En su lugar, se sentía extraña, asfixiada, con tanta gente y tanto cemento. Sólo habían pasado dos semanas ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan fuera de lugar? Había buscado por todas partes alguna posible pista de la contraseña de Kaien, pero no había ni rastro de ningún críptico trozo de papel escondido en un cajón y desde luego tampoco estaba escrito en una pared en un círculo rodeado de flechas. Así que puso a SID en el equipo de música y empezó a cantar mientras iba echando algunas camisas, jerséis y vaqueros en su bolsa de viaje. Estaba más que harta de llevar siempre lo mismo. También lo estaba de limpiar. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, y ni siquiera había empezado por el rincón de su dormitorio que usaba como oficina. Tan sólo había logrado amontonar los papeles desparramados por toda la superficie. Debería seguir. En su lugar sacó un vestido para ponerse el día de la gala y lo metió en la bolsa.

Cuando Ichigo llamó al timbre, la abrió por el portero automático y lo aguardó expectante en la puerta.

-Vaya- exclamó echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

-¿Es un vaya bueno o un vaya malo?

-Vaya significa que has hecho un montón de cosas- se volvió hacia ella- Vaya significa que todo tiene mejor pinta- le pasó la mano por la cintura- Vaya significa que me encanta tu boca- murmuró inclinándose sobre ella para rozarla hasta que Rukia notó la ola de calor que le iba invadiendo el cuerpo. Se dejaron caer al suelo juntos. Sobre el tapete la hizo regocigarse de placer una vez más.

Al cabo de un rato, Rukia se removió.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No podemos pasarnos todo el día haciendo el amor- trató de incorporarse y estiró el brazo hacia su ropa.

-Ya lo creo que podemos- estiró el brazo hacia ella- Deja que te lo demuestre.

-No- dijo ella con firmeza recogiendo su jersey del suelo- No podemos perder el tren de vuelta.

-Tenemos hasta las once por lo menos. O podríamos quedarnos.

Rukia pensó con anhelo en pasar la noche con él.

-Está Hisagi. Y mis hermanos. No estoy segura de poder enfrentarme a sus preguntas.

Porque eso significaría enfrentarse a cosas a las que aún no podía. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su hermana lo que estaba haciendo, si ni ella misma lo sabía? Porque Hisana se lo imaginaria.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Ichigo se levantó y se abrochó los vaqueros. La siguió al dormitorio y la observó mientras terminaba de hacer la maleta.

-¿Ves por alguna parte el cargador de mi Black-Berry?- preguntó mirando en el escritorio y la cómoda.

Ichigo tomó una fotografía enmarcada que estaba apoyada contra la pared.

-¿Esto va aquí?- Ichigo hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia una escarpia en la pared.

Rukia le quitó la foto y la puso boca abajo. Velas blancas, aguas azules. Kaien y ella sonreían a la cámara sentados cerca de la caña del timón del barco de Kaien. Había sido tomado el año anterior, justo después de comprometerse. Él le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo; ella tenía una mano dentro de la de él. Rukia buscó en la sonrisa bronceada del Kaien de la foto alguna señal del absoluto desastre en que aquél había convertido a su vida. El rostro de ella en la foto mostraba sencillamente, felicidad. Y no reconoció a aquella mujer. ¿Cómo se había podido dejar engañar?

-Que inocente- murmuró y tiró la foto a la papelera.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Estoy buscando mi iPod- dijo ella volviéndose hacia el caos que reinaba sobre su escritorio.

-Oye.

-Mi iPop- dijo con desesperación- Es de los pequeños. Azul- No podía soportar la ternura de Ichigo en ese momento. Las estupideces se pagaban.

-No lo veo- dijo Ichigo levantando libros y papeles- Vi uno azul en la casa. ¿Es posible que Kaien se lo llevara sin decírtelo?

-No veo por qué no. No me contaba nada de lo hacía- sintió una constricción en la garganta- No importa- Rukia pestañeó ferozmente. Nada importaba ya y se estaba hartando de que Ichigo estuviera siendo testigo de todas sus crisis nerviosas. Agarró el bolso y salió del cuarto.

-Espera- Ichigo la alcanzó y la obligó a volverse hacia él- Él no te merecía.

-No es eso- Rukia se detuvo- Normalmente no soy un manojo de nervios como ahora.

-Lo sé.

-Ése es el problema. No lo sabes. Hasta el momento me has visto hecha unos zorros. Yo no soy así normalmente.

-Lo sé- dijo él sin alterarse- Vi cómo estaba esto esta mañana, ¿recuerdas? Me asombra lo mucho que has ordenado.

-Yo…- dejó escapar una larga y lenta bocanada- No puedo creer que me lo tragara todo. Me veo en esa foto, toda sonriente, feliz e ignorante. Y a Kaien. Él ya estaba metido en este embrollo. Trabajaba ya con Stark, probablemente ya me engañaba con otras. Y yo no tenía ni la más puta idea.

-Confiar en las personas no es un crimen- Ichigo le acarició la mandíbula con un dedo.

-Crimen es que te vean la cara de pendeja. Ya ni siquiera puedo confiar en mí misma. Ya no sé en quién confiar ni en qué confiar.

-Confía en esto- susurró y apretó los labios contra los suyos.

Dedos largos y fuertes la acariciaban, cada poro de su piel temblaba bajo el tacto firme y suave. Sus gemidos eran la composición de fuertes compases a ritmo de la melodía del sonido de sus cuerpos. Rukia sentía estar suspendida a gravedad cero en el espacio, cada vez que sentía la fuerte y potente estocada de Ichigo. Con firmeza se aferraba a la ancha espalda, encarnando sus dedos, rozando y rasgando sutilmente la piel bronceada. Ante la cumbre de su éxtasis mordió el hombro de Ichigo, quien se extremecio de pies a cabeza ante esa increíble sensación que le provocó.

* * *

Largo rato después de que hubiera anochecido, los dos reposaban juntos en la cama entra las sabanas revueltas. El acto amoroso había consumido a Rukia en una pesada languidez. Tenían que volver, lo sabía. Pero no le importaba. En vez de ello, se quedó allí, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Ichigo.

-Cuéntame algo sobre ti- le pidió.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Como te hiciste fotógrafo, por ejemplo.

Ichigo le recorrió la espalda trazando hipnóticos círculos con los dedos.

-Una amiga de mi mamá me regaló una cámara cuando cumplí once años. Nunca me cansaba de ella. Me gastaba toda mi asignación semanal en revelar y comprar carretes.

-¿Asignación?

-Mi padre estaba decidido a inculcarnos el sentido de la responsabilidad hacia el dinero. Formaba parte de su grandioso plan para convertirnos en los peones de su juego.

-Supongo que no era gran fan de la fotografía.

-Quería que yo ahorrara mi asignación, no que la gastara en sandeces artísticas.

-¿Fue eso lo que te dijo?

-Ya lo creo. Pertenecía a esa generación. Él creía más en el hombre creado para la sala de juntas que en la idea del creativo hippie.

Rukia no se imaginaba nada menos apropiado para Ichigo. Sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes?- frunciendo más su ceño.

-De nada, o tal vez por la idea de imaginarte en tu estilo hippie.

-Ja. Que graciosa

-Supongo que no estaba de acuerdo.

-En cómo lo veía él no- le besó el cabello- Ni en cómo lo veía yo. Yo no quería su mundo. Él ya tenía su idea de cómo y qué debería ser yo cuando creciera, sin peros.

-Eras una persona, no un pedazo de arcilla- murmuró levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, yo era Ichigo Kurosaki I y tenía una responsabilidad hacia mi familia y hacía la empresa. No tenía opción. Él veía lo de la fotografía como un acto de rebelión. Hice que se enfadara mucho, sobre todo cuando faltaba a las clases. Lo único que me gustaba era la fotografía. Y se me daba muy bien. El mejor de la clase, premios, todo.

-¿Ganaste un premio?- preguntó ella, complacida. -¿Por qué?

-Al mejor estudio de naturaleza, creo. Una foto de un arroyo en invierno.

-Eso tendría que haberle hecho cambiar de opinión.

-Oh, ya lo creo. Me sacó de la escuela y me matriculó en un centro privado en el que no había ningún programa de arte en el currículo.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Unas cuantas cosas que no debería. Hablé mal de algunos profesores. No era con ellos con quién estaba enfadado, pero tenía catorce años y trataban de meterme en la cabeza las ciencias económicas. Me aburría, de modo que hice algunos trucos estúpidos.

-¿Escaparte de los dormitorios?

-Me colé en algunas clases. Solté los animales en el laboratorio de biología, aflojé los tornillos de la puerta de la sala de profesores para que se quedaran encerrados después del receso. Ese tipo de cosas. Cuando se hartaron, me expulsaron.

-¿Y qué hizo tu padre?

-Me envió a una academia militar. Se me daban bien las flexiones- sonrió, aunque sin diversión- Por entonces tenía dieciséis años y ya nada me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Mi padre me sermoneaba diciendo que no me estaba empeñando en mis objetivos. O los suyos, mejor dicho. En lo que a mí me interesaba lo hacía bien. Es sorprendentemente difícil que te echen de una academia militar, pero lo conseguí, tres veces. Cuando se nos acabaron las academias tenía casi dieciocho años.

Rukia le acarició la mejilla.

-Había oído rumores. Volviste a casa ese verano, recuerdo haberte visto- alto y meditabundo. Al echar la vista atrás se dio cuenta de que nunca había reparado en la tensión que había entre su hermano y él.

-Volví aquel verano, pero no me quedé mucho.

Kaien le había contado a Rukia que su hermano había vuelto y liado una buena. El primer encontronazo con la ley. De pronto se preguntó si habría sido así.

-¿Qué ocurrió de verdad?

-Creo que Isshin se había rendido respecto a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Se había reducido a una batalla de voluntades. Fue el día antes de mi cumpleaños. Uno de esos juegos para demostrar su control era dejarme sin coche, pero mis amigos y yo queríamos salir. Le pregunté si podía usar uno de los coches de la casa y me dijo que no. Así que me lo llevé sin permiso.

-¿Y qué hizo él?

-Era amigo del comandante, de modo que me arrestaron y me tuvieron encerrado toda la noche. Feliz cumpleaños.

-Caray.

-Cuando salí fui a buscarlo. Media hora después hacía autostop en la I-95 con mis cámaras, el pasaporte y la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-Oh, Ichigo- susurró ella.

-No pasa nada. Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Isshin ya no está, las cosas salieron bien.

-Y has vuelto a casa.

-He vuelto a Karakura- corrigió él- No a casa.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

Ichigo se quedó mirándola largo rato.

-Es distinto de lo que recordaba. No sé si es porque no está mi padre o que ha cambiado sin más. O que ya he cambiado.

-Tú tampoco eres como recordaba- dijo ella.

-¿Qué es lo que recordabas?

-A un chico hosco y meditabundo. Hostil. Kaien siempre decía que eras problemático.

-Soy problemático- sus labios se curvaron.

-Desde luego se te daba bien aparentarlo. Siempre me hacías sentir un poco incómoda- más que un poco, recordaba, aunque tal vez no fuera incomodidad. Tal vez habrían sido los primeros coletazos de atracción que existiría entre ellos y que, sin duda, no había estado preparada para afrontar con quince años.

-Yo te recuerdo siempre con tu faldita de tenis, con tu cabello suelto. También tú estás muy diferente- en sus ojos brilló un reflejo de malicia- La chica de entonces estaba destinada a la Liga Juvenil y una vida de almuerzos cursis.

-No te burles. Es extraño cómo todo cambia- observó con tono frívolo.- La crisis de la familia llegó a un punto crítico en ese entonces.

-¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Era pequeña- rodó hasta ponerse de espaldas- Mi hermano se ocupaba de administrar nuestro dinero. Lo hizo bien durante la burbuja. Cuando la bolsa se hundió, fue horrible- tragó saliva.- Recuerdo que cada día al llegar a casa nos esperaban a mi hermana y a mi malas noticias. Hasta la atmósfera era toxica. Finalmente mi hermano, no salía de su despacho, sino que se pasaba las noches enteras tratando de buscar valores con los que salir adelante. Cuando por fin se dio por vencido fue cuándo empezó a recuperarse.

Ichigo le acarició el cabello.

-Debió ser duro.

-No fue tanto por el dinero y las cosas materiales- dijo lentamente- Lo peor fue cómo cambió todo. Las cosas habían sido como las conocía desde que tenía uso de razón. Confiaba en ello. Y de repente todo se vino abajo. Como dar un paso creyendo que pisas granito y encontrar arenas movedizas.

_Igual que con Kaien_, pensó conmocionada.

-¿He dicho que mi hermano es un maleante y un delincuente?- clavó la mirada en ella- Puesto que no está aquí para decirlo, y probablemente no lo diría aunque así fuera. Lo haré yo por él: lo siento. Siento lo que te ha hecho y lo que te está haciendo pasar.

Rukia le devolvió la mirada y, de pronto, fue como si todas las líneas de su rostro asumieran una importancia especial. De pronto su mirada pareció ampliarse hasta comprender todo su universo. El tiempo se detuvo, como si la existencia de los dos pendiera del espacio de cada latido de su corazón. Y entonces lo supo, una verdad sólida e innegable.

Se había enamorado de él.

* * *

**N/A:** Mi más profundo ser quería hacer dos lemon pero mi conciencia me dijo ¡No! Es mucho para un solo capitulo resérvalo para otro XD

Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, la cosa va avanzando…

Chao…


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleach **propiedad de Kubo Tite.

* * *

**Capítulo Doceavo:**

**-N**o tienes por qué hacerlo- Mashiro miró a Rukia por encima del mostrador de la pastelería, exasperada.

-Ya sé que no tengo hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo más rápido que tú y, sinceramente, lo hago en mi propio beneficio. A ti se te podría olvidar hacerlo o podrías hacerte un lío y Hacienda hará que te encierren, ¿y entonces que sería de mí? Una loca de los bollos sin tener dónde comprarlos- Rukia se cruzó de brazos imitando a Mashiro- No me iré hasta que me dejes entrar en tu oficina. A menos que lo que te preocupe sea mi situación con la ley.

-Eso no me preocupa.

-Entonces trato hecho.

-Está bien, está bien- Mashiro puso los ojos en blanco.- Pasa.

Rukia rodeó el mostrador y atravesó la puerta que conducía a la parte trasera de la tienda.

-¿Sabes? En todo el tiempo que te conozco creo que nunca he entrado en la trastienda- comentó Rukia al pasar junto a las puertas de los hornos empotrados en la pared- No sabía que tuvieras elfos- dijo al ver un par de ayudantes de repostería- Creía que lo hacías todo tú sola como por arte de magia.

-Una mujer sola puede hacer un número limitado de dulces. Tuve que contratar ayuda- dijo Mashiro.

-Ya veo lo que tenía que ser.- se detuvieron frente a la puerta abierta de una habitación situada en la pared más alejada de la trastienda.

-Prepárate- dijo Mashiro mientras buscaba el interruptor de la luz-Bienvenida a mi guarida.- parecía más bien un armario que una oficina, con apenas espacio para una mesa, una silla y una papelera. Sobre la mesa había un anticuado ordenador rodeado de montañas de papeles que mantenían el equilibrio de forma precaria.

Mashiro se inclinó sobre el ordenador y lo encendió.

-La impresora está detrás de la mesa. Tengo un programa sencillo para llevar la contabilidad y las nóminas- pinchó con el ratón para abrirlo y tecleó la contraseña- La carpeta con los documentos del anterior contable está aquí ¿Quieres café?

-Sí, por favor.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

Rukia sacó la silla y abrió la carpeta para empezar a revisar los documentos sobre nóminas que sabía de memoria. No era sólo que quisiera ayudar a Mashiro o mantenerse ocupada; se alegraba de poder concentrase en algo que no fuera pasar tanto tiempo meditado sobre lo suyo con Ichigo. Se había enamorado de él. ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando? Se había enamorado de un hombre de quien no sabía ni la dirección siquiera. Un hombre que sólo había acudido a la llamada de socorro de su madre, pero que manifestaba su deseo de largarse de inmediato en cuanto se solucionaran las cosas. Y a pesar de todo estaba colgada por él. Era algo más que un cuelgue. Era amor. La gran palabra. _Tú que si sabes Kuchiki._ Enamorada de un tipo que se pasa la vida esquivando balas mientras hace sus encargos fotográficos. ¿Es que el fracaso con Kaien no le había enseñado nada? _¡Mierda! No aprendiste la lección de no enrollarte con un Kurosaki._ Sin embargo estar con Ichigo era tan agradable.

Ni que fuera una experta. Mientras aporreaba las teclas numéricas con furia. También había estado muy enamorada de Kaien y se había equivocado. ¿Quién podía decir que aquello iba a ser distinto? Tal vez estuviera confundiendo la lujuria con el amor. Excepto que con Kaien nunca había sentido ese grado de deseo físico, sino algo menos, y con Ichigo tampoco era sólo deseo físico, sino mucho más. ¿O no? ¿Seguirían compartiendo ese extraño lazo que los unía una vez que las aguas hubieran vuelto a su cauce? Rukia suspiró y tomó la taza de café que le había llevado Mashiro. Matsumoto le diría, probablemente, que fuera por todas. Rukia no creía que tuviera demasiadas opciones. No era inteligente por su parte, probablemente hasta fuera poco saludable mentalmente. Lo amaba y no podría dejar de hacerlo aunque quisiera. Aquello significaba que se estaba lanzando de lleno al dolor, porque Ichigo no se quedaría. De modo que lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar del tiempo que les quedara.

* * *

Puede que Karakura fuera una ciudad pequeña, pero era uno de los enclaves más prósperos de toda la isla de Honshu y quizá del todo el país. Contaba con su propio club de campo. Dos en realidad, aunque el que realmente contaba era el Club de Tenis y Ocio Gotei Trece de Karakura. Construido en 1902, el club, como todo el mundo lo conocía, se extendía a lo largo de mil doscientos metros cuadrados de terrenos ondulados que daban cabida a campos de golf de color esmeralda, zonas de bosque, senderos de paseo y pistas de tenis de tierra batida. Estaba considerado uno de los más exclusivos de Japón. Se rumoreaba que algunas de las adquisiciones y fusiones del último siglo se habían negociado desde los cómodos sillones de piel del bar del club. Una larga fila de vehículos serpenteaba colina arriba hasta el edificio de estilo paladino construido en piedra caliza que recluía como una baliza. Había luz engalanada con guirnaldas navideñas. Varios aparcacoches del club vestidos con chaqueta negra se apresuraban en retirar de la puerta los variados coches de lujo de cada uno de los invitados.

-Buenas noches, señor y señora Kuchiki- los saludó un empleado dispuesto a la entrada del club ataviado con esmoquin para dar la bienvenida a los invitados. Acto seguido una sonriente mujer vestida con falda y chaqueta negras les quitó los abrigos- La gala tendrá lugar en el salón de baile principal.

En el aire flotaba cierto aire de expectación mientras Rukia se dirigía hacia el salón de baile, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en otro mundo. No se trataba de una puerta normal y corriente, si no de una elegante arcada. Al traspasarla el techo del salón se elevaba hasta el cielo, acogiendo el rumor de las voces de los varios cientos de invitados allí reunidos. El suelo estaba cubierto de una mullida alfombra y se habían dispuesto montones de mesas. Setenta y cinco para ser exactos. Rukia lo sabía porque ellay su hermana se habían encargado de preparar y transportar los arreglos florales para las mesas, que habían dejado sobre estas cubiertas tan sólo por los manteles. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la porcelana y la plata de la cubertería resplandecían, y las enormes arañas de luces lanzaban un suave fulgor sobre los hombros desnudos y cubiertos de joyas de las damas. En un rincón la orquesta tocaba Winter Wonderland.

-Sonrie- le murmuró Hisana al oído, entregándole un canapé.- Te lo estas pasando bien.- Y sin saber cómo Rukia se encontró con una copa de champán en la mano, sonriendo y saludando a la gente que conociera cuando era una niña,

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Rukia Kuchiki- dijo un hombre de alta estatura con el cabello totalmente rojo y largo, atado a una elegante coleta.- Y sola. Los jóvenes no tienen dos dedos de frente en estos tiempos que corren, ¿verdad? Si tuviera veinticinco años, te raptaría y huiríamos a Montecarlo- le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

-¿No es su mujer aquella que viene hacia aquí, señor Abarai?

-Ah, sí. Será nuestro secreto. Hola, Tatsuki- dijo el hombre a la sonriente mujer de cabello negro azulado, vestida con un vestido en color lavanda.

-Hola- contestó ella- ¿Ya le has pedido a Rukia que se fugaran otra vez?

-Creo que esto me va a costar un collar de diamantes- le susurró el hombre a Rukia.

-Bastará con un bonito naranjo para el solario- dijo la mujer dándole una palmadita en la mano- Y uno o dos bailes.

-Siempre y cuando Rukia me reserve uno- contestó él.

-Ah, tendrás que hacerlo, Rukia, o no dejará de dar lata- dijo Tatsuki poniendo los ojos en blanco- Vamos, Ren, los Asami están allí.

-¿No los vimos ayer?- masculló él con gesto cómico.

-Sí, pero ahora es esta noche.

-No olvides el baile- le advirtió a Rukia mientras era arrastrado por Tatsuki de una manga.

Rukia se rió al ver la expresión avergonzada de Renji y empezó a disfrutar.

-Cuidado- le susurró Hisana- Estás sonriendo.

* * *

La gala de Navidad simbolizaba todo aquello que Ichigo detestaba del estilo de vida de Karakura. Sabía de sobra cuánto dinero de lo que se recaudaba iba destinado a cubrir la comida, la presentación y el espectáculo, y lo poco que realmente se destinaba a las obras de caridad. Era el último lugar en el que quería estar. Sin embargo, allí estaba, vestido con el esmoquin de su padre, acompañando a su madre y conteniendo la urgente necesidad de arrancarse la corbata como un niño pequeño. Vale, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el lacayo de nadie. Pero era su madre, no cualquiera, y era Navidad. Tampoco era para tanto. Si no fuera porque tenía la desagradable sensación de que era algo más que un acontecimiento navideño. Masaki era más sutil que Isshin, pero a su manera ella trataba de empujarlo a que ocupara el mismo lugar. Sin darse cuenta se había convertido en su acompañante, su contable, su consejero financiero y su investigador. Si seguía así pronto seria también un miembro del consejo de administración.

-Te acuerdas de mi hijo Ichigo, ¿verdad?- dijo Masaki a una mujer consumida, ataviada con un vestido de diseño y la expresión de sorpresa permanente típica de las personas que se han estirado la cara- Ichigo, recordarás a Yuriko Yamada.

-Hola, señora Yamada- contestó él haciendo una reverencia de respeto hacia la mujer.

La mujer le respondió sutil al saludo.

-Yuriko, por favor. Me alegro mucho de verte. Tienes aspecto de que han ido las cosas bien- dijo la mujer con los ojos brillantes.- Creo que te dedicas a la importación y la exportación, ¿no es así?

Ichigo pensó que Kaien había estado muy ocupado haciendo correr sus mentiras.

-Lo cierto es que soy fotógrafo.

-Qué bonito- respondió ella sin pizca de sinceridad, ignorando sus palabras.- Y Masaki, ¿Qué tal está tu otro hijo? Entiendo que se ha librado ya de la chica de los Kuchiki. En mi opinión ya era hora.

_¿ La chica de los Kuchi?_

-Están aquí esta noche. No me lo puedo creer- continuó la mujer bajando la voz- Entran aquí cada año como si tuvieran derecho. Como si aún pertenecieran a este lugar. Aunque sean Kuchiki, su rama se ha deteriorado.

Eso fue el colmo. Ichigo abrió la boca, pero Masaki lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-Qué collar tan bonito llevas, Yuriko ¿Dónde lo has comprado?

-¿Está antigualla?- la mujer se dio unas palmaditas como si estuviera recordando cuál llevaba- Paré en Hary Winston la última vez que estuve en Beverly Hills. Cuesta tanto encontrar buenas esmeraldas. A propósito, el otro día le estaba diciendo a Kenichi…

-Disculpen-irrumpió Ichigo- Voy por algo de beber.

Lo que necesitaba era salir de allí urgentemente. La condescendencia que la mujer había puesto en su voz al referirse a Rukia lo había hecho apretar los dientes de rabia. ¿Qué hacía su madre con gente como esa? Era gente insulsa, superficial y mala. Lo único bueno de la conversación había sido enterarse que Rukia y su familia estaban en la fiesta. Sabía que Hisana había preparado las flores, pero Rukia no había dicho nada de que fuera a asistir. De pronto la velada adquirió un nuevo brillo. Recorrió el perímetro del salón como quien no quería la cosa, sonriendo, saludando sin pararse, buscando a la única persona por la que merecía la pena estar allí. Y entonces la vio.

Estaba sencillamente preciosa. Entre todo aquel arco iris de tejidos y joyas ella había optado por la sencillez. Se había puesto un vestido como de diosa griega de tela vaporosa recogida en los hombros que caía hasta los pies en una cascada de seda blanca. Llevaba los hombros desnudos. Había adornado con sendas piezas de oro las orejas, la garganta y la muñeca que se le antojó insoportablemente frágil. Se había recortado el cabello dejando al descubierto su esbelto cuello. Y su rostro. Estaba resplandeciente, como si irradiara luz de su interior. Se preguntó si lo vería sólo él porque era suya, porque él sabía cómo su expresión pasaba del placer al éxtasis cuando estaba dentro de ella.

Pero entonces notó como sus ojos se encendieron y sonrieron a alguien que estaba más allá de él y se encontró conteniendo el aliento de forma involuntaria. Rukia sonrió y se dirigió directamente hacia él e Ichigo sólo pudo preguntarse cómo había tenido la inmensa suerte de encontrarse en ese lugar en particular en ese momento. Y sin percatarse de su presencia, Rukia pasó de largo hacia un caballero de cabello rojo intenso.

-Alguien me prometió un baile- dijo Rukia- Y he venido a que cumpla su promesa, señor Renji.

Con una reverencia el hombre le ofreció el brazo.

-Quieres un baile y eso es lo que vas a tener.

Perplejo, Ichigo observó a la pareja. Con gran solemnidad, el hombre colocó las manos en posición y Rukia se dejó llevar al ritmo de un lento y formal vals. Era la primera vez que Ichigo tenía la oportunidad de observarla sin que ella lo supiera. Era la primera vez que la veía sin la amenaza del futuro pendiendo de su cabeza. Le brillaban los ojos y tenía una sonrisa contagiosa. Bajita y encantadora con su vestido de gasa. Su pareja y ella subían y bajaban al ritmo de la música, moviéndose entre las sombras que lanzaban las arañas de luz. Y a medida que recorrían la pista de baile trazando círculos Ichigo sintió cómo se le retorcían dulcemente las entrañas. Al término de la pieza, el señor Abarai puso punto final al baile con un último giro y le hizo una nueva reverencia.

-Gracias por este maravilloso baile.

-Gracias a usted- dijo Rukia, inclinándose a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ichigo no pudo esperar más.

-¿Me toca ya?- dijo avanzando un paso.

Pareció que los ojos de Rukia se abrieron exageradamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron, entreabrió los labios y a punto estuvo de quedarse sin aliento.

-Por supuesto-murmuró.

El hombre de cabello rojo entornó los ojos y lo escudriñó.

-¿Qué si te toca?

-Si han terminado.

-Por mí sí. Perece que éste sí tiene dos dedos de frente- añadió para Rukia.

-Oh, ya lo creo- le aseguró Rukia, con ojos risueños.

-¿Debería saber de qué iba eso?- preguntó Ichigo tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Me parece que no. Feliz Navidad- añadió cuando la orquesta empezó a entonar otro vals.

-Feliz Navidad ¿Lo estas pasando bien?

-Sorprendentemente sí. ¿Y tú?

Rukia se le hacía ligera como una pluma. Ichigo captó el rumor de su aroma.

-Ahora sí.

-Hablas como un seductor- dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

-Estás preciosa- dijo él antes de saber que lo iba a hacer.

Rukia perdió el paso y se golpeó con él durante un momento.

-Definitivamente hablas como un seductor- comentó, pero se rió.

A la suave luz del salón, sus ojos parecían más oscuros y enormes. Las arañas de luz lanzaban sombras sobre las frágiles curvas que le formaban los huesos de las clavículas. Ichigo contemplaba su boca hechizado.

-Quiero besarte.

-No podemos.

-Sigo queriendo. Creo que podría querer hacerlo siempre.

Su primera intención había sido hacer una gracia, pero de alguna manera al decirlo se dio cuenta de que era cierto. En ese momento no podía imaginarse con otra mujer. Era Rukia, todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería. No importaba nadie más. Nadie podría importarle ya. _Como dar un paso creyendo que pisas granito y encuentras arenas movedizas_. Él, el solitario. El hombre que nunca se dejaba llevar. Él el hombre que sabía lo que quería y adónde se dirigía. El había dado un paso creyendo pisar suelo firme y éste se había convertido en agua bajo sus pies. Y de pronto estaba hundido hasta más arriba de la cabeza.

* * *

**N/A:** Otro capítulo cortito pero me agrado mucho :)

Creo que ya afloraron los entimientos, uhu, bueno haber como les va ya estamos a tres capitulos para el final de esta linda historia. Espero no desanimarlos en lo que resta de capitulos y que este pequeñito engendro se quede en el buen gusto de todos y cada uno de ustedes.

Gracias a sus comentarios alentadores :D


End file.
